La Nueva Historia de Cefiro
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Quiero regresar una vez más... ¡y vivir la Nueva Historia de Céfiro!
1. Sorpresas

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro.**

La Nueva Historia de Céfiro. Capítulo I 

**Sorpresas.**

- Quiero regresar una vez más....¡y vivir la nueva historia de Céfiro! –

Cuando Lucy dijo estas palabras, ella Marina y Anais fueron envueltas por una intensa luz que las transportaría nuevamente al maravilloso mundo de Céfiro. Así encontramos a nuestras heroínas cayendo una ves más del cielo.

Marina se encontraba aterrorizada.

- ¡¡¡Nos vamos a matar!!!-

- Recuerda: Fyura vendrá por nosotras-

Desgraciadamente para las tres chicas, esta vez, Anais estaba equivocada pues nadie las esperaba en Céfiro, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, por lo que nadie acudió a ayudarlas.

Las Guerreras Mágicas son salvadas al caer en un lago que se encontraba a la mitad de un hermoso castillo.

Marina es la primera en emerger del agua.

- ¿Dónde estamos?-

Marina observa a su alrededor, la belleza del lugar era impresionante, ella no recordaba haber estado en ese sitio antes. Pero si, tal ves lo que sucedía es que no lo podía recordarlo muy bien, pues tenia una extraña sensación de que ya había estado ahí, hace mucho tiempo. Un grito de horror saco a Marina de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Auxilió, me estoy ahogando!!!!!!-

Anais grita desesperadamente, Lucy intenta rescatarla pero Anais no coopera mucho con ella por la desesperación que siente. Marina se lanza también al rescate y así entre las dos logran sacar a una Anais muy asustada del agua.

Cuando Lucy se relaja al ver que Anais esta bien. Observa el lugar y se le ilumina el rostro, de pronto sé hecha a correr, Anais y Marina la siguen y le gritan que vuelva.

Lucy se introduce en el castillo y corre por una infinidad de pasillos como si supiera a donde va.

- Ya no puedo más... y ahora ¿Qué mosca le pico?-

Eso se preguntaba Marina mientras se recargaba en una pared, para recuperar el aliento. En el lugar donde ella paro, el corredor se dividía en dos, por uno habían seguido corriendo Lucy y Anais y en el otro se escucho el abrir y cerrar de una puerta. Marina camino por ese corredor hasta encontrar una habitación en la que se escuchaba ruido, Marina entro sigilosamente y vio la musculosa espalda de un hombre. Al parecer el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia pues volteo la cara.

-¿¡Marina!?-

El rostro se le hacia familiar a la chica pero no acertaba a decir quien era, por fin Marina descubrió muy sorprendida y digamos que a la vez complacida que se trataba del gran Gurú de Céfiro: Clef. Pero Marina no lo había reconocido a primera vista porque ya no tenía la apariencia de un niño de 10 años, sino de un guapo hombre joven, alto de piel blanca, poseedor de un cuerpo atlético y los mismos ojos que la volvían loca. Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente ¿ Podría ser capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos? Un año era muy poco tiempo para olvidar el amor que sentía por él.

Anais seguía corriendo detrás de Lucy, y no se había percatado de la desaparición de su otra amiga.

-¿Crees que algún día logremos alcanzarla Marina?....¿Marina?-

Anais dejo de correr para buscarla pero solo se encontró con el pasillo vacío. Alguien la jalo delicadamente por la cintura y le tapo la boca.

- Sabia que volverías-

Le dijo una voz masculina dulcemente al oído, lentamente volteo el rostro y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes aceitunados que la veían con ternura, él la tomó de los hombros y acerco su boca a la suya, Anais había deseado secretamente este momento por mucho tiempo, su corazón al igual que el de él, latía rápidamente.

-¡Anaiiiis! –

Caldina la arrebato de los brazos de Paris para abrazarla, a ella también le daba mucho gusto verla.

Mientras tanto Lucy siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con Nicona, la criatura salió corriendo creía que Lucy jugaba con ella.

- ¡Espera Nicona!-

Lucy va tras ella gritando pero el animalito no le hace ningún caso así siguen hasta que Lucy choca con alguien y cae al piso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿¡Lucy!?-

Latis levanto delicadamente a la sorprendida chica, ella no se había preparado para ese encuentro, no penso que se encontraría con él tan pronto, al salir de su asombro sus sentimientos asía él quedaron a flor de piel impulsivamente puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sorprendido muchacho. Latis le correspondió el abrazo, ella levanto la cara y con su dulce voz le susurro al oído.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

El acepto con la cabeza.

- ¿Podrías llevarme hasta el baño?-

Esa noche en el castillo hay una especie de fiesta, organizada por Caldina y Presea, para celebrar el retorno de las Guerreras Mágicas. Las dos chicas habitantes de Céfiro habían secuestrado a las invitadas de honor casi desde que llegaron e impidieron a los muchachos verlas hasta la hora de la cena, estos no sé arrepintieron, pues las chicas lucían hermosas, ataviadas divinamente con los más lujosos ropajes del planeta. Después de su entrada triunfal en el salón Caldina dispuso que se les sirviera la cena.

Marina se da cuenta que falta alguien en la mesa.

-¿Dónde esta Ascot?-

Caldina le explica que desde mucho tiempo atrás Ascot vivía en Ziceta, sirviendo como embajador.

-Ziceta también debe ser un planeta muy hermoso-

- Realmente lo es Anais-

Anais volteo a ver a Paris que le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- No olvides que Fahren y Autosam también son muy bellos lugares.-

Dijo Latis intercambiando una mirada de inteligencia con Paris.

- ¿Cómo saben eso ustedes?-

- Porque ya han estado ahí Lucy-

Gurú Clef ayudado por Presea, Paris y Latis les contó a las tres chicas del mundo místico como en el año transcurrido habían visitado a sus distantes vecinos y como ahora los cuatro planetas se apoyaban y se ayudaban.

Lucy emocionada aseguro que le encantaría visitar a sus amigos de esos planetas. Marina reflexiono un momento y dijo:

- Tal vez lo hagamos, es como estar de vacaciones ¿no?-

- ¡¡¡Es verdad!!!, esta vez no tendremos que pelear.-

Efectivamente las tres chicas pasaron unos días en una especie de paraíso, la única que no estaba disfrutando mucho era Marina, sus sentimientos por Gurú Clef no habían cambiado y aunque quería mucho a sus amigas las envidiaba por estar cerca de las personas a las que amaban.

Un día en especial habían decidido quedarse en el castillo, para tomarse un descanso, después de una semana de andar de viaje por Céfiro. Lucy y Latis se encontraban debajo de un árbol los dos disfrutaban mucho de estar juntos, estaban enamorados, pero Latis mantenía una cierta barrera que Lucy no podía flanquear. Anais y Paris paseaban en bote por el lago mientras contemplaban como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, las reservas que ambos se tenían habían desaparecido en aquellos días que habían pasado juntos, se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban, se comportaban como lo que eran: dos jóvenes que se amaban. Y Marina... pues Marina los veía enojada desde el castillo diciendo en voz alta:

- ¡Que manera de comportarse de esas dos!-

- A mí me parece que se están divirtiendo mucho.-

Eso le dijo Caldina, que pasaba por ahí cuando la escucho. Marina enojada volteó la cara y le hablo.

- ¡Pero apenas tienen 15 años!-

- ¿Y eso les impide estar enamoradas en tu mudo? -

- No es eso, sino que no deberían comportarse así-

- Me parece que más bien es otra cosa. Las envidias ¿no es cierto Marina?-

- ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar cerca de la persona a quién amo?-

Caldina bajo la cara, un muchacho de ojos verdes le había hecho esa misma pregunta con la misma mirada triste y a la vez resignada. Ella pensaba desesperadamente que contestar, cuando un grito de Presea interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- ¡¡¡¡Gurú Clef !!!! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?-

El grito de Presea atrajo a todos los que en ese momento se encontraban en el castillo. Clef era sostenido por Presea, al parecer se había desmayado, después de algunos minutos recobro el sentido.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- Pregunto Marina preocupada.

- Es Ascot, puedo sentir su sufrimiento y su angustia, él esta.... apunto de morir.-

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

**Notas de la Autora**.

¡Hola! Has terminado de leer el primer capítulo de una historia que comenzó ha formarse en mi cabeza cuando vi por primera vez el final de nuestra caricatura favorita, no podía conformarme yo deseaba saber que pasaba después. Así nació, esta la primera historia que he escrito formalmente

y en la cual he trabajado por tres años gracias a múltiples inconvenientes. Pero al fin esta aquí y no saben el gusto que me da que pueda compartirla con ustedes.

En esta historia la protagonista es la bella guerrera del agua, bueno la historia es sobre nuestras tres amigas pero ella juega un papel muy importante, pues me parece que ya ha sido suficiente de que todo el crédito se lo lleve Lucy, pues creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo que aunque todos tenemos una guerrera favorita las tres son dignas de admirarse.

Y contrarío a lo que están pensando mi guerrera favorita es Fuu(Anais) pero ya que la segunda parte la batuta de la historia la toma Lucy decidí que Marina sería la estrella en esta ocasión y en la continuación (Por que esta historia ya tiene una continuación) la protagonista será mi querida Anais.

Con este primer capítulo ya están disponibles los siguientes dos, tratare de mandar los siguientes lo más pronto posible.

Bueno espero no haberlos aburrido y todos los comentarios, dudas o sugerencias serán bien recibidos 

**Atte. Anais**

9

- 9 - 


	2. El Sufrimiento de Ascot

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro**.

La Nueva Historia de Céfiro **Capítulo II** **El Sufrimiento de Ascot.**   
  
-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste Gurú Clef?-   
  
Caldina se encontraba muy preocupada por Ascot, ella era como su hermana, todos los demás guardaban silencio para escuchar el porque Clef se había desmayado.   
  
- Pude ver como Ascot era atrapado por el fuego y su alma pedía ayuda desesperadamente-   
  
- Ráfaga tenemos que ir a ayudarlo.-   
  
- Yo iré con ustedes, Ascot me a ayudado demasiadas veces y yo no podría abandonarlo, no sería justo.-   
  
Lucy y Anais ofrecieron su ayuda, pero Marina les pidió que la esperaran en Céfiro y se divirtieran lo más que pudieran, pues Ráfaga, Caldina y ella se encargarían de ayudar a Ascot y traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo. Antes de marcharse Marina recibió su espada de manos de Clef y sé prometio a sí misma que algún día hablaría con el sobre sus sentimientos. Caldina toco un aparato en su mano y rápidamente Marina, ella y Ráfaga se encontraban en Ziceta, se encontraban en donde supuestamente debería encontrarse la ciudad Hindi. Hogar de Tata y Tatra pero todo lo que encontraron fueron ruinas de casas y del palacio.   
  
-¿Qué habrá ocurrido aquí? Estoy muy asustada Ráfaga Tata y Tatra eran muy poderosas como para ser vencidas fácilmente-   
  
Ráfaga intentaba calmar a Caldina, el la abrazo y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo, tal vez ellos habían llegado demasiado tarde. Marina interrumpió a la pareja al gritar por haberse golpeado con algo que no podía ver.   
  
- Y yo que pensaba que solo sucedían cosas extrañas en Céfiro-   
  
Marina se lamentaba mientras sobaba su frente. Ráfaga no tardó en darse cuenta que se encontraban ante una especie de campo de fuerza. Al estar los tres juntos un espeso humo salió del piso, al aspirarlo los tres perdieron el sentido.   
  
Cuando Marina despertó lo primero que vio fue la cara de Tata observando con detenimiento su rostro.   
  
- Parece que si es ella-   
  
- ¿¡A que demonios te refieres al decir que si soy yo!?-   
  
- Ahora no me cabe la menor duda, si es ella, tan maleducada como siempre.-   
  
Tatra y Tata explicaron a Caldina, Marina y Ráfaga, como una mujer con la apariencia de Caldina entro a su palacio y coloco un hechizo que hizo explotar todo. Ascot lo detuvo con su magia, lo suficiente para que todos abandonaran el lugar pero el no pudo escapar.   
  
- Al principio creímos que había muerto, pero estabamos equivocadas él esta vivo, pero ahora es nuestro enemigo-   
  
Concluyo Tatra, Marina y Caldina no creían lo que las princesas les estaban diciendo. Marina sugirió que tal vez se trataba de alguna otra persona bajo la apariencia de Ascot pero las princesas estaban seguras que se trataba de él. Una criatura atacó el refugio donde se encontraban escondidos. Tata no podía creer que encontrara ese escondite en tampoco tiempo. En una pantalla apareció la imagen del dueño de la criatura, Caldina se dio cuenta entonces que aquel quien atacaba el refugio era Ascot a ella ya no le quedaba ninguna duda pero Marina no creía que se tratara de él. Ella corrió a la salida del refugio seguida por Ráfaga y Caldina. Ya afuera enfrento a Ascot.   
  
- Tu no eres Ascot, él jamas se atrevería a lastimar a la gente.-   
  
La expresión de la cara de Ascot cambio radicalmente, al descubrir a Marina, sus ojos expresaban un odio puro y su boca adquirió una sonrisa cínica. Inmediatamente la ataco con su poder mágico, Ráfaga la defendió con su espada. Ascot se entretuvo peleando con Ráfaga pero claramente se veía que su verdadero objetivo era Marina, en un momento logro escaparse de Ráfaga y ataco a la vez a Caldina y a Marina.   
  
- Lo vez Caldina el no es Ascot, él jamas se hubiera atrevido a hacernos daño.- - Estas equivocada, yo soy el verdadero Ascot y soy muy capaz de lastimar a quien yo quiera, principalmente a ti en venganza de todo el daño que me has hecho.-   
  
- No te creo-   
  
-¿Quieres una prueba? Tu tienes un lunar en la nalga derecha-  
  
Marina se sonrojo de verguensa, pero seguía asegurando que el no era el verdadero Ascot.   
  
- Ascot no sabia eso.-   
  
Caldina corrigió el error de Marina.   
  
- Si lo sabia Marina yo se lo dije-   
  
- Además lo he visto, lo vi el día que te bañabas en el castillo junto con las otras chicas.-   
  
Marina ya no podía negar que él era Ascot, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿porque la espiaba?,¿ Porqué le tenia tanto odio?. Por lo pronto Caldina había terminado por darse cuenta que Ascot no se encontraba hechizado alguien se había encargado de sacar de lo más profundo de su ser todos sus sufrimientos, de los cuales el más grande era el desamor de Marina, y los transformo en odio para con todas las personas que de alguna manera lo hicieron sufrir.   
  
- Ahora que sabes que realmente soy yo, podré matarte por todo el daño que me has hecho.-   
  
Ascot lanzo su magia más poderosa contra Marina que salió volando por los aires. Caldina intento razonar con Ascot.   
  
- ¿Cómo puedes atacar de esa manera a Marina, tú la amas.-   
  
-¡La amaba, la amaba más que a mi vida, pero jamas me agradeció nada de lo que hice por ella y tu también tienes la culpa de mi dolor, por dejar que me hiciera falsas ilusiones!-   
  
- ¡Te equivocas yo intentaba que no sufrieras, pero tu te empeñabas....-   
  
Caldina no pudo terminar la frase pues Ascot la ataco hasta dejarla donde había caído Marina, Ascot estaba apunto de atacarlas de nuevo cuando Ráfaga recuperado se le interpuso. Lo que le dio tiempo a Caldina de hablar con Marina.   
  
- Querida niña tu ignoras la verdadera razón de que Ascot se encuentre en este planeta... él dejó Céfiro para tratar de olvidarte... él esta enamorado de ti. En estos momentos te necesita mucho... alguien lo a hechizado, convirtió su sufrimiento en odio. Ascot alguna vez estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por ti..... él te ama. Yo no tengo derecho a pedirte esto...pero... ¿tu estarías dispuesta... tan solo a darle un beso?, pienso que si tu lo besas sus sentimientos asía ti lo harán reaccionar. –   
  
Marina no era capaz de asimilar todas las revelaciones que Caldina le había hecho. Ella pensaba que lo único que Ascot sentía por ella era amistad nunca penso que Ascot esperara algo más de ella, bajo la cara y en silencio entendió que el sufrimiento de él era muy parecido al suyo. Marina no dijo una sola palabra, se incorporo y se dirigió a donde peleaban Ráfaga y Ascot.   
  
- Ráfaga por favor ve a donde se encuentra Caldina ¡esta es mi pelea!-   
  
Ascot sonrío complacido y comenzó un duelo mágico con Marina, al principio llevaba las de ganar pero Marina contraataco y logro tirarlo al piso. No perdió la oportunidad y aunque jamas había hecho algo similar poso sus labios sobre los de él y lo beso. Contrariamente a lo que Caldina esperaba Ascot enfureció y aventó a Marina quien al caer se golpeó la cabeza en una piedra y perdió el sentido, Ráfaga y Caldina corrieron a ayudarla pero Ascot utilizo su magia para mantenerlos congelados, después tomo la espada de Ráfaga y se dirigió a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Marina, al estar frente a ella empuño la espada de Ráfaga y la clavo con todas sus fuerza en el pecho de ella. La sangre comenzó a brotar, el pasto tomaba el rojo encarnado de la sangre de la guerrera herida. Ascot tubo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y de su corazón brotaron los recuerdos que él atesoraba sobre aquella chica, que ahora, por su propia mano, estaba apunto de morir, aquella a la que aun amaba más que nada en el mundo, el hechizo se había roto. Tomando a Marina en sus brazos corrió al refugio suplicando que le abrieran, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y gritaba desesperado que atendieran a Marina.   
  
- ¡No la dejen morir! ¡Por lo que más quieran en este mundo abran la puerta! ¡Pueden hacer de mí lo que deseen pero ella debe vivir, no la dejen morir se los suplico!-   
  
Las princesas dudaron en abrir, pero al fin accedieron por los incesantes ruegos de Ascot. Mientras esperaban, Marina recobro por pocos momentos el sentido, sus ojos miraban directamente en los de Ascot que no entendía la mirada triste de esos ojos azules que él estuvo apunto de cerrar para siempre. Un gran temor lo invadió, tal ves esa mirada quería decir que Marina se alejaba, que ya era demasiado tarde.........   
  
- Por favor....dile a Clef..... que lo amo.-   
  
Marina toco el rostro de Ascot y quiso decirle algo más, ya no pudo hacerlo, lo abrazo y cerro los ojos........ 

10

- 10 - 


	3. Más Problemas

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro**.

**La nueva historia de céfiro** **Capítulo III**

**Más Problemas.**

Geo y Zaz se encontraban en las afueras de una de las ciudades más grandes de Autosam.

- Ya no te deprimas, eso fue lo que él eligió.-

- Es que no lo entiendo Zaz, no entiendo su sacrificio y no entiendo a Lilandra. ¿Por qué no lo ha olvidado?-

- Ella debe ......-

La conversación fue interrumpida por una alarma proveniente de la ciudad, Geo y Zaz subieron a sus deslisadores y se marcharon.

En Céfiro Gurú Clef mostraba a todos una transmisión proveniente de Fahren en la cual una figura no muy definida pedía ayuda para salvar a la princesa Aska. Presea opino:

- Tenemos que mandar a alguien a Fahren para saber que esta ocurriendo-

- Yo iré y tu vendrás conmigo ¿verdad Anais?-

Paris miraba a la joven, ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Lucy se percato de que Gurú Clef se había molestado por el ofrecimiento de Paris, todos se disponían a abandonar el cuarto cuando recibieron otra petición de ayuda por parte de Autosam.

- Gurú Clef, necesitamos de su ayuda, una ciudad a sido puesta bajo un raro poder mágico, la gente pelea y se hiere sin razón aparente.-

- Creo que Latis es el más indicado para ir, pronto estará en Autosam-

Geo no se alegro mucho al saber a quien mandarían para ayudarle pero tubo que resignarse.

Más tarde Gurú Clef llamo a Paris a su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

- Sabes que no puedes ir a Fahren, por lo menos no ahora porque....-

Paris se exalto siendo de espíritu rebelde no le gustaba recibir ordenes, su vida despreocupada de antaño y la gran libertad de la que gozaba en aquellos días no lo preparaban para ser el futuro gobernante de Céfiro, eso no le agradaba a Gurú Clef que debía prepararlo para que estuviera listo lo más pronto posible para asumir el trono de Céfiro.

- ¡Si ya lo sé, no ha pasado un día desde que tomaron esa decisión que no me lo recuerdes!.-

-¿Entonces?-

-¡Clef yo iré a Fahren!, con o sin tu aprobación, ¡yo no pedí tanta responsabilidad no la deseo!....si ya se lo que me vas a decir que piense en mi hermana, ¡nunca dejo de pensar en ella!, en cuanto amaba un planeta que no pudo disfrutar, encerrada en este lugar rezando por el bienestar del planeta, eso es lo que Lucy cambio ¡y yo no pienso convertirme en un prisionero de este castillo!, ¡así que me marchare a Fahren y tu no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo!-

-¡Paris no puedes escapar a tu destino!-

Paris no escucho las ultimas palabras de Clef porque ya había salido de la habitación dando un portazo, Presea había escuchado todo y observaba al próximo rey de Céfiro recargado en la puerta.

- Te sientes bien-

- Yo no quería tener este enfrentamiento con Gurú Clef pero...-

Paris guardo silencio, jamas confesaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero Presea lo intuyo.

- Pero quieres pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Anais antes de que vuelva a marcharse, yo creo que estas haciendo lo correcto, es bueno que luches por lo que quieres pero tienes que aprender más sobre responsabilidad.-

_"Responsabilidad"_ palabra que en el ultimo año, Paris había aprendido a detestar.

Latis y Lucy partieron a Autosam, y a pesar de la oposición de Clef, Anais y Paris marcharon a Fahren. Antes de que se fueran Presea les entrego un aparato, a las dos parejas, que todavía estaban perfeccionando, combinaba la magia y la tecnología para transportarse rápidamente a cualquier lugar, así no harían un viaje tan largo y podrían regresar a Céfiro si había problemas.

En Ziceta las cosa no marchaban bien, Ascot estaba apunto de volverse loco, pasaba las noches en vela recordando todo aquello que le lastimaba el corazón, se decía así mismo que ese dolor amargo que sentía era poco castigo para el crimen que había cometido, tampoco comía y cada día se ponía más delgado y demacrado. Caldina y Ráfaga estaban muy preocupados por él. Y Marina no mejoraba, Tata y Tatra habían hecho todo lo que podían, pero la joven no había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

- Es como si ella ya no quisiera seguir viviendo-

- ¿Pero como una chica tan joven y con tantos motivos para vivir puede desear la muerte?-

Las princesas de Ziceta se equivocaban, Marina no deseaba morir. La pelea con Ascot había removido un viejo secreto que por mucho tiempo había guardado sin saberlo y mientras su cuerpo permanecía inerte su corazón, su alma y su mente trabajaban a gran velocidad para que todo su ser estuviera preparado para vivir el futuro que le esperaba, en pocas palabras Marina maduraba dentro de sí misma como una mariposa en su capullo.

- Marina, me escuchas Marina-

- ¿ Quién eres?-

- Algún día lo sabrás, por ahora vine a darte un consejo, confía más en ti misma, en tu corazón y deja de actuar impulsada por ese vanidoso orgullo que no te sirve de nada, ese orgullo tras del cual ocultas tu inseguridad y tu miedo.-

- Espera, no te vayas-

- Ya es tiempo de que despiertes-

Marina abrió los ojos y pudo contemplar el sol entrar por las ventanas, se encontraba en una litera cubierta de vaporosos velos, al lado había una silla lujosamente adornada con pedrería al igual que el tocador y los otros muebles de la habitación, la ventana tenía una hermosa vista daba a un cálida jungla donde podían verse varios elefantes de marfil alrededor de un lago. La habitación que la habían designado era la mejor del castillo de Ziceta, mientras ella dormía la ciudad Hindi había sido reconstruida. Ascot había pasado día y noche en esa labor, trataba de concentrarse completamente en ello pero las ultimas palabras de Marina resonaban en su cabeza, él ya sabía que el corazón de la chica pertenecía a otra persona pero escucharlo de su propia voz le dolía como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

Caldina entro a la habitación como diariamente lo hacia para acompañar y hablarle a Marina. Ella estaba segura de que la escuchaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?-

Caldina se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Marina le contesto débilmente:

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, pero mucho más el pecho-

-¡Despertaste! ¡Estabamos tan preocupados por ti, pero al fin has despertado!.-

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?-

- ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿no recuerdas esa herida en tu pecho?-

Marina comenzó a hacer memoria, las imágenes llegaban a su mente como fantasmas, al principio no eran muy claras pero pronto revivió cada instante de la difícil batalla que había librado.

- Si, recuerdo que peleaba, mi enemigo era muy poderoso, él me hirió con la espada de Ráfaga, mi enemigo era......¡Ascot!. No, no puede ser

verdad.-

- Si, eso fue lo que paso, pero Ascot no estaba consiente de lo que hacia, ahora todos lo sabemos y lo hemos perdonado, pero el no se perdona por el daño que causo, principalmente no se perdona el haberte herido, esta muy cambiado, desde que terminaron de reconstruir la ciudad lo vemos muy poco, sale y vaga nadie sabe a donde va, siempre regresa con una flor para ti, entra como un fantasma la deja en el florero y se marcha. Lo he visto llorar.-

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?-

- Porque quiero pedirte que no seas muy dura con él, ya esta sufriendo bastante, lo más posible es que el también te evite, pero si llegan a encontrarse no lo lastimes demasiado, yo sé que...... -

Caldina fue interrumpida por la emocionada voz de la chica del mundo místico, esa chica que había dejado de ser una niña caprichosa y orgullosa para convertirse en una joven de nobles sentimientos.

- No podría.... él ha salvado mi vida tantas veces...que tal ves tenía todo el derecho de quitármela, yo ya lo he perdonado.-

- ¡Tú estas enamorada de Ascot!-

- No Caldina, no te equivoques, lo que ocurre es que ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que Ascot me a ayudado y cuanto lo he hecho sufrir, tiene mi perdón, mi cariño y mi amistad por él esta intacta. Solo espero que eso lo compense por que no puedo otorgarle mi corazón que pertenece a otra persona-

Marina se puso de pie para poder mirar por la ventana del cuarto, llevaba tan solo un delicado camisón casi transparente sobre sí, su delgada figura que había ido adquirido formas de mujer en aquel año transcurrido, podía observarse perfectamente a través de la delicada tela. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana moviendo los largos cabellos de Marina junto con su camisón, un rayo de sol ilumino su rostro que sonreía con la alegría de estar viva, Ascot la observaba desde la puerta, Caldina y Marina no se habían dado cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí parado, con una flor en la mano. Había escuchado casi toda su conversación, Ascot estaba petrificado, esperaba que Marina reaccionara de una manera mucho más cruel para con él y en cambio se encontraba con la calidez del corazón de la chica que no solo lo perdonaba si no que se entristecía por no poder amarlo. Eso era lo mejor que le había ocurrido últimamente al joven mago. Impulsivamente corrió a abrazar a la chica, los dos cayeron al suelo ante los sorprendidos ojos de Caldina.

- Marina perdóname, alguien manipulo mis sentimientos pero ese rencor existía en mi inconsciente, ¡yo no quería dañarte!, ¡no quise que esto sucediera!. Nunca pense en pedirte nada a cambio de las veces que te ayude, mi único deseo era que tu te encontraras bien y fueras feliz. Eres alguien tan importante pera mi, Yo....yo...¡te amo! y no quiero causarte más problemas. Por eso creo que lo mejor es que no vuelva a verte.

Adiós para siempre Marina.-

Cuando Ascot se incorporo, Caldina pudo ver en su rostro las huellas que habían dejado las lagrimas en sus ojos, aunque él trataba de ocultarlas. Ascot corrió para no darle tiempo a nadie de detenerlo.

Marina inmóvil en el piso no sabía como reaccionar, las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, el suceso la había alterado mucho.

- No quiero que te vayas.-

Su suplica no fue escuchada por el joven mago que ya había desaparecido por el corredor. Así fue mejor, inconscientemente ella lo sabía pero también sabía que había perdido, para siempre, a su mejor amigo.

ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©ï©

- 20 -


	4. ¿Viejos Amigos?

**La nueva historia de céfiro.**

**Capítulo IV.**

Viejos ¿Amigos?   
  
Anais y Paris ya se encontraban en Fahren. Desde el lugar donde se encontraban podían admirar la mayor parte de la ciudad Imperial. 

- Me recuerda la ves que fui a China-

- ¿Adónde?-

- Es un país que se parece a este lugar-

- ¿He? Que te parece si mejor nos apresuramos a llegar al palacio de Aska-

- Estoy de acuerdo, ¡Wind...!-

- Espera me molesta mucho viajar en la mano de Windon.-

Paris comienza a concentrar energía en sus manos y conjura, como Ascot lo hacía, una criatura. Anais la recordaba, sobre ella habían escapado de la nave dragón de la Princesa Aska. 

- Parece que Gurú Clef té a enseñado algo de magia-

- Si, pero esta criatura es un regalo de Ascot-

Mientras volaban sobre la ciudad se dieron cuenta de qué en las calles no había gente la ciudad estaba desierta. No tardaron en llegar al castillo. Las puertas se encontraban abiertas así que entraron, inmediatamente, tras de ellos, las puertas se cerraron.

Son atacados por un millar de estrellas ninja, Anais utiliza su viento guardián para protegerse, ella y Paris tratan de escapar para evitar a sus atacantes, sin embargo los ninjas logran rodearlos y comienza una pelea. Anais y Paris hacen un buen equipo entre los dos logran dejar a una gran cantidad de ninjas fuera de combate. Sin esperarlo, los dos son apresados por un dragón que les da una fuerte descarga eléctrica que los deja muy lastimados. La joven creadora del dragón que los ataco se apresura a dar ordenes.

- Conducirlos a una celda.-

- Así se hará, princesa Aska-

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

Los otros dos viajeros han logrado llegar sin ningún contratiempo a Autosam. Se encuentran en la entrada de Zigney, la ciudad que esta bajo la protección del ahora comandante Geo.

- ¡Es muy diferente a Céfiro! Espero que podamos conocerla un poco.-

- Yo te la mostrare.-

- ¿Tienes amigos aquí?-

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Tírate al suelo!-

Latís cubrió a Lucy con su cuerpo, ambos cayeron a la tierra, un disparo de láser paso sobre sus cabezas. Lucy levanto la cabeza para buscar a su agresor.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

- A alguien no le agrada nuestra presencia aquí.-

Una especie de soldado apunta a la cabeza de Latís con una extraña arma.

- Identifíquense, tengo ordenes de disparar a cualquier desconocido que se acerque a la ciudad.-

Latís se levanto y ayudo a hacerlo ha Lucy para poder hablar con el soldado, quien al reconocerlo, quito el casco que cubría su rostro y corrió a abrazarlo.

- ¡Latís!, Soy yo Lilandra-

La niña pelirroja sintió algo que solamente había sentido una ves: celos. Ella observa atentamente a la chica que abrazaba a Latís, sus ojos eran de color miel, su tez morena y su largo cabello rubio cenizo recorría su bien formado cuerpo hasta su delgada cintura. Lucy seguía siendo muy ingenua pero podía darse cuenta de que esa chica era muy bonita.

Inesperadamente la chica se acerca a ella sonriendo.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Lilandra ¿y el tuyo?-

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Lucy-

Las dos chicas estrecharon sus manos en señal de amistad, después de todo las dos eran chicas sencillas y simpatizaron inmediatamente.

- ¡Ha! Tú eres la famosa Lucy, Zaz siempre habla de ti. ¿No habías regresado a tu mundo?-

- Si, pero deseaba mucho regresar.-

- Bien. Vámonos, seguramente Geo y Zaz los han de estar esperando.-

El caballo mágico de Latís apareció para que el y Lucy pudieran seguir a Lilandra por la enorme ciudad de Zigney.

- Latís ¿Lilandra no iba en la nave nsx?. Su rostro me es muy familiar.-

El chico le respondió en un tono serio que no había vuelto ha emplear con ella desde que había regresado a Céfiro.

- Ella es la hermana menor de Aguila.-

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

Afuera, dos guardias y el dragón que los había atacado dejándolos inconscientes. La celda era muy pequeña, tal ves diseñada para una sola persona, pues ahí no había más que una mesa, una silla y una cama. Paris despertaba, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por las descargas que había recibido y tenía algunas quemaduras, a su lado yacía Anais aun desmayada sobre el piso.

- Anais, despierta. ¿Estas bien?-

- Tan bien como puede estar una persona que sufrió una descarga eléctrica.-

Ella levanto su mano y dejo fluir su poder curativo por su cuerpo y el de Paris, después de algunos momentos los dos estaban recuperados.

Paris miro asía arriba. Trataba de encontrar por donde salir de la celda, solo había un pequeño tragaluz por el cual pudo darse cuenta que era de noche, la rendija era demasiado alta para subir hasta ella y demasiado estrecha para caber por ella. Los guardias se retiraron pero el dragón se acerco a la puerta de la celda y recargándose en ella la electrifico, por lo menos esa noche no podrían escapar.

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado aquí? ¿por qué los guardias nos hicieron prisioneros.-

- Tenemos que salir de aquí para averiguarlo, pero hoy no podremos hacerlo, creo que ya tuvimos bastante de ese animalito.-

- Entonces será mejor descansar. -

¿Descansar? Pero que estaba diciendo, iba a dormir en la misma habitación con Paris y por si fuera poco solo había una cama en ella. Eso no estaba bien, ¿Qué pensarían Marina y Lucy? No ella no podía dormir en esas condiciones.

- Pensándolo bien, mejor no, no me siento muy cansada ¿y tu?-

- Yo tampoco, ¿entonces que hacemos?-

Los dos estaban mintiendo, el viento de Anais había sanado las heridas pero no podía proporcionar el descanso que requerían después de haber sido sometidos al ataque del dragón y estado varias horas sobre el duro piso. Lo único que a los dos se les ocurrió fue ponerse a platicar sobre las diferencias de Céfiro y el mundo místico, Anais sentada sobre la cama y él en la silla. La noche avanzaba y la temperatura descendía, Paris quito la capa de su espalda para que Anais se protegiera del frío, se sentó a su lado para seguir conversando. Para este punto los dos ya estaban muy nerviosos, una fuerza más poderosa que ellos los atraía el uno asía el otro. Sus bocas se fundieron en un dulce y tierno beso, ya no era nada nuevo desde aquel día en que Anais se marchara a pelear con Demoner con un beso tímido y dulce había sellado la promesa de que regresaría. Paris la estrujo contra sí, el beso se volvió más profundo, más apasionado, eso si era diferente sentían la necesidad estrecharse, de tocarse, querían estar más cerca el uno de otro. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, aun sobre el colchón seguían besándose y abrazándose. Se dan cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar se separaron bruscamente, los dos se vieron a los ojos y entendieron sus sentimientos mutuos: todavía no estaban listos. Dándole un beso en la frente Paris dejo el lecho y fue ha sentarse en la silla, recargado en la pared intento dormir mientras Anais trataba de hacer lo mismo en la cama.

Al otro día fueron conducidos ante la princesa Aska, el dragón reposaba mansamente a los pies de su creadora. Ahora sabían quien los había capturado pero ¿Por qué?.

- Yo los condeno a muerte por haber invadido mi palacio.-

- Nosotros no invadimos su palacio princesa, vinimos a ayudarla.-

- Recibimos un mensaje donde nos pedías ayuda.-

- Yo no necesito ayuda y si la necesitara no la pediría a desconocidos.-

Las cosas no estaban bien, la princesa Aska no los reconocía, Anais intento acercarse a ella y hacerla recordar.

-¿ No me recuerda?, ¿No recuerda Céfiro?, ¿A la princesa Esmeralda?.-

- No sé de que me hablas intrusa. Ustedes han entrado en mis dominios y deben morir por eso.-

No era la manera de comportarse de Aska. No era el comportamiento de una niña, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo. En eso pensaba Anais cuando la princesa los ataca con un rayo, apenas alcanzo a esquibarlo. El rayo abrió un agujero en la puerta, un chico se encontraba detrás, al parecer iba a entrar cuando la princesa realizó su ataque, el polvo y el humo no dejaban ver sus facciones.

- ¡Anais, Paris! ¡Síganme!-

Los dos obedecieron y salieron corriendo detrás del chico, si los llamaba por sus nombres no podía ser un enemigo.

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella, ante Geo y Zaz, apareció Lilandra con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se veía radiante, Geo penso que tenía muchisimo tiempo que ella no sonreía de esa manera tan picara y alegre.

- ¿A quienes creen que capture?-

Era digna de observarse la cara que puso Zaz al descubrir que detrás de Lilandra se encontraba una linda chica pelirroja que él recordaba muy bien (al parecer aún seguía interesándose en ella) y que decir de la que puso Geo cuando Latis cruzo por la puerta, su presencia no era precisamente agradable para él.

Zaz se apodero de Lucy y la llevo a recorrer todas las instalaciones de la base y Lilandra cometiendo un grave error los acompaño. Por lo que Geo y Latis se quedaron en la habitación mirándose, este ultimo se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a salir pero.......

- ¿Nuevamente estas huyendo?, No eres más que un cobarde. Así fue como llegaste aquí y como te fuiste, escapando de los problemas. No entiendo como es que Aguila pudo considerarte su amigo y Lilandra se enamoro de ti. No eres más que un maldito cobarde.-

El golpe fue dado con el puño cerrado, todo el odio y resentimientos de Geo lastimaron la quijada superior, del que alguna vez había sido su amigo, un hilo de sangre broto de su boca.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

Dijo él, mientras con su mano, limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su boca. Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, una duda se apodero de su mente, algo que la discusión con Geo había removido. ¿Ella aún lo amaba?

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

- ¡Marina! ¿Que haces aquí? No debes levantare, todavía estas muy débil.-

- Necesitaba salir un poco, me estaba aburriendo mucho y quería despejar mis pensamientos.-

Tata se había encontrado con la "Guerrera Mágica" caminando por la orilla de uno de los abundantes canales de agua que corrían por todo el castillo. Marina había recuperado fuerzas con asombrosa rapidez pero en la opinión de Tatra era muy pronto para que caminara y anduviera por ahí. Los pensamientos de la morena fueron interrumpidos.

- ¿Por qué las personas se enamoraran de quien no deben?-

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso a mí.-

- No te lo preguntaba, pensaba en voz alta. Tu no lo entenderías.-

- Insinúas que soy tonta, o de que no sé lo que es estar enamorada.-

Realmente no lo sabía, pero no podía permitir que Marina se percatara de ello.

- No Tatra, solo me preguntaba porque las cosas son tan difíciles a veces...........

¿No han sabido nada de Ascot?-

- Sí.......el día que lo vimos por ultima vez se marcho de Ziceta y nadie sabe a donde.-

**Notas de la Autora.**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que la historia les este gustando y gracias a las personas que me han escrito para darme su opinión.

Quiero pedirles una disculpa, mi idea era escribir un capítulo por semana, pero como ya entre a la escuela me estoy tardando más. Espero que el próximo me lleve menos tiempo para que puedan disfrutar de él lo más pronto posible.

Me agradaría mucho recibir sus comentarios dudas, opiniones y sugerencias 

Muchas gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer esto y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo donde sabremos quien o quienes son los nuevos enemigos de "Las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas."

Con cariño:

Anais.

- 11 -


	5. Princesas

**La nueva historia de céfiro.**

**Capítulo V**

**Princesas.**

_**Sonatina.**_

_La princesa esta triste...,¿qué tendrá la princesa?_

_Los suspiros se escapan de su boca de fresa,_

_que ha perdido la risa, que ha perdido el color._

_La princesa esta pálida en su silla de oro._

_Está mudo el teclado de su clave sonoro,_

_y en un vaso, olvidada, se desmaya una flor._

_El jardín puebla el triunfo de los pavo reales._

_Parlanchina, la dueña dice cosas banales,_

_y, vestido de rojo, piruetea un bufón _

_La princesa no ríe, la princesa no siente;_

_la princesa persigue por el cielo de Oriente _

_la libélula vaga de un ilusión._

_¡Ay!, la pobre princesa de la boca de rosa _

_quiere ser golondrina, quiere ser mariposa,_

_tener alas ligeras, bajo el cielo volar,_

_ir al sol por la escala luminosa de un rayo._

_saludar a los lirios con los versos de mayo_

_o perderse en el viento sobre el trueno del mar._

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

- ¡Nicona!. ¡Nicona!.-

Presea seguía buscando a Nicona a más de un mes que el animalito saliera al bosque y no regresara. La había buscado desde ese día hasta ahora, pero la que había sido guía de las Guerreras Mágicas en su primera batalla, no dejo ningún rastro o indicio de su paradero. Guru Clef decía que posiblemente Nicona habría regresado al bosque donde tiempo atrás la habían encontrado, él y la verdadera Presea, pero ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por el animalito ¿Por qué había abandonado el castillo de pronto? ¿De verdad habría regresado al bosque que había sido su hogar antes de que se convirtiera en la mascota de Clef y su hermana Presea?. No podía dejar de preguntarse estas cosas porque ella siempre había pensado que Nicona era algo más que una mascota para todos, pero no solo por haberle tomado cariño, Presea sentía que Nicona era algo más, era algo que ni el mismo Guru Clef podía entender, pero si lo sentía y a pesar de que decía que no estaba preocupado por Nicona lo estaba.

Tal vez también Nicona guardaba algún secreto que solo podía ser detectado por aquellos quienes también guardaban celosamente su propio secreto, como la hermana gemela de Presea y tal vez escondía un gran poder oculto que solo podían sentir los grandes conocedores de la magia, como Guru Clef.

- ¡Presea!, ¡Presea!.-

- ¿Quién eres?.-

La joven se alarmo ¿Quién la llamaba?, dio lentamente la vuelta para observar a la persona que la llamaba. Su corazón dejo de latir apresuradamente cuando descubrió ha un joven que se acercaba asía ella con un sonrisa melancólica.

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

La Acrópolis, una urbe de metal y cristal rodeada por un lago con edificios tan enormes que parecían tocar el cielo, vehículos que transitaban en las alturas a gran velocidad, puertas que se movían solas y una gran cantidad de gente caminando a ritmo vertiginoso. Otro mundo increíble, pero no era sostenido por magia, sino por la ideada tecnología de sus habitantes.

Una chica pelirroja corre de un extremo a otro gritando cada vez que algo la maravilla, evidentemente no pertenece a Autosam y mucho menos a la Acrópolis, principal ciudad del planeta.

- ¡A Anais le encantaría estar aquí!-

Lucy trataba de observar atentamente todo lo que veía para poder describirlo a Anais y Marina cuando volviera a Céfiro. Zaz y Lilandra habían pasado todo el día observando como corría de un lado a otro para verlo todo. Sobra decir que los dos estaban más que cansados y Lucy seguía llena de energía.

Por suerte "Lucesita", como le había apodado Lilandra, paro en un lugar donde vendían helados y Zaz amablemente se ofreció a comprar un par para ambas chicas.

-¿Por qué te impresionas tanto?. Tu mundo debe parecerse mucho a Autosam

¿No?- A Lilandra le agradaba mucho Lucy, la tenía muy sorprendida sobre todo por su comportamiento interactivo que no le permitía estar quieta por un minuto.

- Un poco, tal vez en algunos años se parezca más.-

- A mi me encantaría conocer tu mundo.- Zaz había regresado ya con las golosinas y veía a su pequeña princesa "Lucesita" comer un helado de fresa.

- Tendrías que aprender magia y eres muy bobo para eso.- Lilandra le da un ligero golpe a Zaz en la cabeza y comienzan una verdadera batalla campal de helado, la relación entre ellos dos era un tanto especial. Las carcajadas de Lucy detienen la contienda.

- Que graciosos, ustedes son como Masaru y Kakeru.-

- ¿Quiénes son ellos Lucy?,¿ tus novios?- Lilandra le hizo la pregunta en un tono insinuante para despertar los celos de Zaz.

- Ellos son mis hermanos, Masaru, Kakeru y Satoru. Masaru y Kakeru suelen pelear como ustedes dos lo hacen.-

Zaz no dejo pasar la oportunidad de saber si Lucy estaba interesada en algún chico.

- Pero de veras ¿no tienes novio? ¿no hay alguien que te interese?.-

- Pues.....yo......la verdad................-

Lilandra y Zaz esperaban impacientes la respuesta mientras que la pobre interrogada se ponía cada vez más roja y no encontraba como evadir la pregunta. Oportunamente Latis venia a buscarlos y Lucy se adelanto a su encuentro. El venia molesto pues había tenido otra riña con Geo, Lucy no sabía nada sobre esto pero se percataba de que Latis estaba muy inquieto desde que llegaran a Autosam, sobre todo cuando ella y Lilandra se encontraban solas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Latis?-

- Nada Lucy, no ocurre nada.-

El chico la estrecha contra si, el abrazo se prolonga algunos minutos, Lucy esta feliz de poder sentir a Latis tan cerca, pero esa misma cercanía le permite darse cuenta de que el chico esta muy inquieto, tiene una preocupación muy grande...

Los dos se encuentran tan absortos en sus sentimientos que no se dan cuenta de que el cielo se torna lóbrego y el sol desaparece tras nubarrones negros, la ciudad queda en completa y absoluta obscuridad. Un disparo de lazer roza los brazos de la pareja. Ambos voltean y ven ha Zaz y a Lilandra apuntándoles con sus armas. Lilandra da un nuevo disparo que apenas logran esquivar saltando a lados contrarios.

- !Lucy, corre!.-

Latis levanta a la chica y tomándola de la mano la conduce corriendo por la ciudad que sea vuelto loca, disparos por todos lados, gente corriendo asustada peleando con la persona más próxima, edificios enteros volando en pedazos y naves estrellándose unas contra otras ¡Un caos total!

Zaz y Lilandra perseguía ha Lucy y a Latis disparándoles con sus armas lazer, ellos seguían corriendo sin entender lo que pasaba.

Una espada desenvainada convoca al caballo negro que logra poner a salvo a los dos perseguidos llevándolos hasta la terraza de uno de los altos edificios, desde ahí contemplan como la ciudad es destruida por sus propios habitantes, el fuego arrasa con todo lo que puede incluso con la gente.

Latis observa en silencio la devastación, no puede hacer mucho para detenerla, cierra los ojos y siente un gran poder maligno, ha localizado la fuente de todo el caos.

- Lucy, quédate aquí y ten cuidado.-

- Espera, yo voy...

No la dejo terminar, monto en su caballo y se alejo traspasando las nubes negras. Lucy esta muy enojada, Latis no tenía porque dejarla, ella es una guerrera y muy hábil por cierto.

Un ligero ruido y después un dolor punzante en el hombro a causa de la herida que sangra, voltea lentamente la cabeza, Zaz y Lilandra la han encontrado y no puede huir de ellos, detrás solo hay una caída de más de 300m, demasiado aún para una Guerrera Mágica. Su espada aparece en su mano, pero no quiere lastimarlos, ellos vuelven a dispararle, apenas logra esquivar los dos rayos. Esta en el filo de la caída, tiene que defenderse, empuña la espada pero antes de que pueda atacarlos Zaz y Lilandra caen al suelo después de que un rayo de colores los alcanzara. Una chica de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, que llevaba sujetado en dos coletas, un poco por debajo de los hombros, es la autora del ataque.

- ¿Estarán bien?.-

- Si, solo dormirán por algunas horas.-

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme.-

- No me des las gracias, lo hice solo por curiosidad.-

Latis había encontrado detrás de las negras nubes a la poseedora del aura maligna que invadía toda la ciudad. Era una mujer joven, le recordaba a Alanis por el bien dotado cuerpo y el cabello negro y largo que a diferencia de aquella era ensortijado, no lacio. Él la ataca con su espada, la mujer rápidamente se defiende utilizando una lanza que apareció de la nada. Al chocar sus armas quedan cara a cara.

- ¿Quién eres?-

- Mi nombre es Celeno.-

- ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?.-

- Eso no te interesa, no eres tú a quien busco.-

Celeno lo rechaza con todas sus fuerzas, humo negro comienza a rodear al espadachín pero este rompe el hechizo con su espada. La mujer se da cuenta de que su enemigo es muy poderoso y decide retirarse, por ahora...

- Respóndeme ¿Por qué no los atacaste?.-

- Ellos son mis amigos, nunca los lastimaría.-

- ¿Tus amigos?.- La chica quedo pensativa, no entendía las palabras que Lucy acababa de pronunciar, Celeno apareció frente a ellas.

- ¡Iris, debemos irnos! Hoy tampoco lo encontraremos.-

Ambas mujeres desaparecieron en una especie de hoyo negro ante los sorprendidos ojos de Lucy. Eso fue lo ultimo que pudo ver pues cayo desfallecida al suelo, había perdido demasiada sangre a causa de la herida en su hombro.

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

- ¡Tienen que ayudarme a rescatar a la princesa!, fui yo quien les pidió ayuda.-

Del pasado surge la misma petición: "Tienen que rescatar a la princesa, si no, no podrán regresar a su mundo", parecía tan lejano todo aquello a pesar de que solo había transcurrido poco más de un año. "Parece que la historia tiende a repetirse" penso Anais al escuchar las palabras de Sang Yung. Él era el que los había sacado del palacio imperial de a través de los pasadizos que se escondían entre las paredes y ahora estaban refugiados en una choza de la ciudad. Gracias a esos pasadizos fue que Sang había logrado escapar del palacio pues la princesa Aska por las intrigas de Ocípete lo había mandado apresar.

- ¿Quién es Ocípete?.- Pregunto Anais, el nombre le era desconocido, pero la forma en la que sonaba se le hacía familiar.

- Es una chica que llego aquí hace poco, dijo que venia de un planeta lejano llamado Gea y que era exploradora, se dedicaba a estudiar los planetas lejanos al suyo. La princesa se intereso mucho en saber sobre sus viajes y la invito a quedarse en el palacio, poco a poco la fue controlando hasta que la princesa no hacia nada sin preguntarle, Ocípete hizo que la princesa fuera cruel con el pueblo y los que contrariamos su deseo fuimos acusados de traidores.-

- ¿Y donde esta la gente del pueblo?.- Pregunto Paris al recordar que desde que había llegado no habían visto a nadie en la ciudad.

- Todos están trabajando en un nuevo palacio para la princesa, sin descanso, les dan poca comida y agua, quien no trabaja es condenado a muerte. Pero la princesa Aska no es así, es por el control que ejerce sobre ella Ocípete.-

Sang Young condujo a Anais y Paris nuevamente por los pasadizos del palacio hasta llegar a la recamara de la princesa Aska, como él les había dicho estaba dormida y Ocípete no se encontraba con ella.

- Despierte princesa, hemos venido a ayudarla.-

- Sang, por que te marchaste y me dejaste sola, nadie me quiere, solo tu.-

- Mire quien ha venido.- El chico se hizo aun lado para que la princesa pudiera ver a sus acompañantes.

- ¡Anais!, ¡Paris!. ¡Que agradable sorpresa!.-

Ellos se voltean a ver sorprendidos, esta vez si los había reconocido.

La puerta abrió lentamente para dejar pasar a una chica delgada de cabellos verdes y alborotados, de tez blanca y ojos igualmente verdes claro. Al ver a la chica la princesa Asca cambio completamente de actitud.

- ¡Ocípete protégeme!, ellos quieren hacerme daño.-

La recién llegada no dudo un momento, levanto una mano y con una obscura ráfaga de viento alejo a los tres intrusos de la princesa Aska. Los tres cuerpos chocaron pesadamente contra la pared y después cayeron duramente contra el piso. La princesa Aska observaba complacida como sus supuestos atacantes se retorcían en el piso tratando de incorporarse.

- Esto le ocurrirá a todo aquel que intente dañarme.-

- Nosotros no queremos hacerle daño princesa, somos sus amigos ¿No nos recuerda?.-

Al escuchar estas palabras Aska bajo la cabeza, si recordaba esa voz y esos ojos dulces, poso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, le atacaron varias punzadas en su cerebro y cayo de rodillas.

Anais se había levantado con sumo cuidado, su cuerpo tenia serias contusiones pero no tenia ninguna herida expuesta. Sang estaba aun lado tratando de levantarse y Paris estaba al otro lado sin movimiento, Anais se acerco a ayudarlo al levantarle la cabeza sintió una sustancia espesa en su mano, Paris había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Mientras esto ocurría Ocípete aprovecho para atacar de nuevo a Anais, mientras esta intentaba curar a Paris, levanto su mano engurruñando los dedos dando un zarpazo que hizo despegar varios segmentos del piso.

Un terrible grito de dolor, un cuerpo desgarrado y sangrante caía al suelo pesadamente. Aska tenia los ojos en blanco, su mejor amigo podía estar muerto. Sang había protegido a Anais arriesgando su vida porque tenía la confianza en que ella ayudaría a Aska.

"La guerrera del viento" enfureció y se lanzo espada en mano contra la causante del daño a sus amigos. Esta intento rechazarla con el mismo ataque que había usado contra Sang pero Anais fue más rápida y la acorralo contra la pared con ayuda de su espada. La princesa Aska llamo a gritos a sus guardias para que apresaran a Ocípete.

- Creo que la situación no es muy favorable para mí, será mejor vernos en otra ocasión.-

Frente a los ojos de Anais, Ocípete desapareció en una ráfaga de viento negro.

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

Ya tenía cerca de un mes que Marina se encontraba en Ziceta y como quince días en que se había recuperado por completo de las heridas que le había causado Ascot.

En cuanto recupero todas sus fuerzas Caldina, Tata y Tatra la obligaron a vestir una vaporosa falda semitransparente, un escotado top azul y le pusieron un brazalete que llevaba incrustada una piedra tallada en forma de elefante blanco. A Marina le disgusto llevar las extravagantes ropas de Ziceta, pero a la vez fue un alivio pues el clima del planeta era extremadamente caluroso y húmedo para vestir su uniforme. Después la llevaron a conocer todo el planeta (lo cual no les llevo mucho tiempo !). Marina pudo admirar que a pesar de que el planeta era realmente muy pequeño poseía una gran riqueza en vegetación, animales y paisajes. Todo el planeta era cubierto por una exuberante jungla por la cual corrían una gran cantidad de ríos en cuyas orillas había flores de brillantes colores, animales raros y exóticos, pero también llego a encontrarse con que había animales iguales a los de la tierra como los pavo reales, las aves del paraíso y los elefantes. Toda la gente vestía de manera ligera y con telas vaporosas ya que el aire era tan denso que podía probarse, sus casas eran todas blancas y con grandes ventanales para permitir circular el aire.

Era pues otro mundo mágico digno de admirarse, por lo menos eso fue lo que penso la chica del mundo místico al sentarse a la mesa de una humilde familia que había rogado a las princesas que comieran en su casa. Ciertamente no era un lugar lujoso como el palacio de Tata y Tatra y tampoco era muy grande, pero para a los 5 pequeños que vivían ahí con sus padres era mucho mejor que cualquier palacio, su casa, para las tres niñas mayores y los dos niños pequeños era un paraíso.

- Eres muy bonita.-

El más pequeño de los niños había quedado muy impresionado con la belleza de Marina, al parecer ella poseía una especie de imán para atraer a los chicos pelirrojos pues el más pequeño de la casa, de apenas unos seis años, ostentaba en su cabellera ese color. Una de sus hermanas decidió intervenir en la conversación:

- Eso es lógico, por que ella es una princesa. Cuando crezca quiero ser una princesa y espero ser igual de bonita que tu.- La chiquilla veía a Marina a los ojos con gran ilusión, pero ella bajo la vista y oculto la cara en su largo cabello azul.

- Te equivocas, ¡yo no soy una princesa!-

Para Marina el titulo que se le daba era un cruel recordatorio del pasado, que hizo borrar la sonrisa que recién adquiriera su boca, ¿princesa? ¿princesa de qué? Ahora siempre tenía que estar atenta a las peleas, su cutis se maltrataba al igual que su cabello, no podía cuidarlos adecuadamente y, su ropa aunque bonita era de lo más sencilla y regularmente portaba su armadura o su uniforme, no tenía mucho que ver con la chica que había sido antes, cuando si se consideraba una princesa, viviendo en su castillo, dando ordenes y cumpliendo el menor de sus caprichos, vestida elegantemente y sin preocuparse de nada. ¡Que lejano parecía todo eso ahora!

- Tu eres la que estas equivocada Marina, todas las mujeres somos princesas, es nuestro derecho.-

- ¿Cómo se puede ser una princesa sin gobernar ni dar ordenes, sin un palacio y elegante ropa?-

Tata la miro con cierta tristeza y simpatía en los ojos y dijo:

- ¿Realmente tu crees que eso es ser una princesa?, pense que ya sabías como es una verdadera princesa. Toda mujer en este mundo puede ser una verdadera princesa, no importa si es rica o pobre, si vive en un castillo o en una humilde casa, no importa que sea bonita o fea, porque de su cuerpo emana calidez y bondad que la cubren como un aló y la hace hermosa a los ojos del corazón, es la primera en servir a todos los demás, el orgullo de una verdadera princesa es ser humilde, "quien sabe obedecer sabe perfectamente mandar", es digna y valiente, jamás huirá de un problema, siempre le hará frente, claro que como todo ser humano tiene derecho a equivocarse, sabe pelear siendo su principal arma la inteligencia y poniendo en ultimo lugar la violencia. Es alegre y cariñosa, sabe que eso es el mejor regalo que puede dar a todos.-

- Pero sobre todas las cosas, es ella misma, tiene su propia personalidad, con todas sus cualidades y defectos, porque eso es lo que la distingue de las demás es lo que la hace ser única y especial.-

El sermón comenzado por Tatra fue terminado por su hermana Tata, esa era la exhortación que le daba su madre siempre que era grosera con alguna persona o se encaprichaba con algo, por eso se lo sabía mucho mejor que su hermana aunque ella hubiera comenzado el sermón.

Marina penso un poco y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, el mejor ejemplo que tenía era a la princesa Esmeralda ¿alguien podría, algún día, ocupar su lugar? ¿habría una gobernante en Céfiro que pudiera semejarse a ella?

Paris tendría que escoger muy bien al momento de darle una nueva gobernante a Céfiro, un momento, si, si había alguien que reunía las cualidades que Tata y Tatra le habían descrito, una de sus mejores amigas, si sería una maravillosa princesa y Lucy y ella podría ayudarle al lado de....

¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?, Las tres eran muy jóvenes para lo que ella se estaba imaginando.

Marina regreso de sus cavilaciones al escuchar las carcajadas de todos pues la mayor de las princesas de Ziceta narraba las travesuras y desplantes de su hermana cuando eran niñas y esta se empeñaba en negar que no era una niña tan terrible.

- Bueno, tal vez un poquito.- decía.

Todos reían como locos de las travesuras de la pequeña Tata. Marina había olvidado por el momento su preocupación por el paradero de Ascot, la añoranza de ver a sus amigas y su angustia de estar en la misma dimensión y no poder estar cerca de Guru Clef.

Era una tarde muy cálida, en Ziceta casi todas las tardes eran así, Caldina se acerco a la ventana junto a la cual Ráfaga tenía un buen rato parado y le pregunto que observaba.

- Este planeta me ha maravillado, quisiera que en Céfiro la gente pudieran ser un poco más libres sin preocuparse de que sus propios temores destruyan su planeta, que tuvieran también el derecho de enfadarse, de temer. No es que no agradezca lo que tenemos, el pilar era algo de lo más injusto, pero creo que aun falta algo más.-

- Querido Ráfaga las cosas no son como parecen, Ziceta también tiene sus propios problemas y sus secretos, igual que los otros planetas, todo en esta vida tiene un precio.-

Caldina recargo su cabeza en al hombro de Ráfaga quien acuno la delgada cintura de la chica con uno de sus brazos y contemplaron como el cielo dejaba caer poco a poco una gota de agua tras otra hasta convertirse en una llovizna y después en un aguacero. Marina, Tata, Tatra y los niños llegaron corriendo de fuera para guarecerse de la lluvia, todos estaban completamente empapados, su piel y sus ropas escurrían de agua dejando dentro de la casa todo el piso negro. ¿¿¿¿Negro????

Caldina saco la mano por la ventana para recoger un poco de agua, la mano recogió un liquido oscuro de fuera.

¡Lluvia Negra!

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

**Notas de la Autora.**

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado ya que me costo un poco de trabajo estructurarlo, por lo menos espero que haya quedado coherente.

Gracias a los que me han pedido que continúe la historia, les aseguro que si lo haré por que de hecho ya la tengo terminada, pero como fue hace como dos años se me van ocurriendo nuevas ideas(aunque la historia base es la misma), me cuesta algo de trabajo descifrar mi letra que esta bastante fea y corregir mi redacción pues algunas cosas no encajan. En fin creo que esto realmente no les importa pero no se me ocurría que ponerle en este espacio.

Una pequeña sugerencia para los admiradores de la pareja de Marina y Guru Clef, les recomiendo que lean "El Consejo de los Siete", les va a gustar mucho y es una historia interesante.

Aprovecho para decirle a su autora que estoy de acuerdo con que la mejor historia que hasta ahora sea publicado en esta pagina, es la de "Una Lagrima en la Obscuridad" y me gano la idea pues yo también pensaba incluir a Imadia, la protagonista, en mi Fanfic.

Ya me expandí mucho y eso que no sabia que poner, bueno por ultimo, a sugerencia de una amiga:

**En el capitulo siguiente**:

Un secreto del pasado de Latis en Autosam

Un nuevo poder de Marina

Y mucho más.......

Sonaba como una buena idea........ pero en fin

Gracias.

Y como siempre comentarios de toda índole, aunque sean para 

Atte.Anais.


	6. Las Cosas que Vives

**La Nueva historia de Céfiro.**

**Capítulo VI**

**Las cosas que vives.**

_La amistad es algo _

_que atraviesa el alma_

_es un sentimiento _

_que no se te va._

_No te digo como_

_pero ocurre justo_

_cuando dos personas _

_van volando juntos._

_Suben a lo alto_

_sobre la otra gente_

_como dando un salto_

_en la inmensidad._

_Y no habrá distancia (no la habrá)_

_ni desconfianza _

_sí te quedas en mi corazón_

_ya siempre_

_Por que en cada sitio que estés_

_por que en cada sitio que este_

_las cosas que vives _

_yo también viviré_

_Por que en cada sitio que estés_

_Nos encontraremos unidos_

_Uno en brazos del otro _

_es el destino_

_en la misma calle_

_bajo el mismo cielo_

_aunque todo cambie _

_no, nos venceremos_

_Abre bien los brazos_

_mándame un aviso_

_no te quepa duda _

_yo te encontrare_

_No estarás ya solo_

_yo estaré_

_continuando el vuelo que_

_te lleve con mi corazón _

_ya siempre._

_Por que en cada sitio que estés_

_por que en cada sitio que este_

_las cosas que vives _

_yo también viviré_

_Por que en cada sitio que estés_

_no nos queda mas que un camino_

_solo abra dos amigos tan unidos._

_Cree en mi _

_No te atrevas a dudar _

_Todas las cosas que vives_

_si son sinceras como tu_

_y yo, sabes tu que jamas terminaran_

_Tu me llevas contigo dentro del corazón._

_- Laura Paussini -_

La lluvia arreciaba, las gotas eran enormes y amenazaban con derribar el techo de la casa, varios arboles del rededor se doblegaban por la gran fuerza con que caían las gotas de agua negras. Los cinco pequeños estaban muy asustados y sus padres trataban de calmarlos.

Las princesas de Ziceta no podían dar una explicación a un fenómeno tan extraño, los cefirianos y la chica del mundo místico nunca habían visto nada parecido, ni cuando Céfiro estuvo apunto de ser destruido.

Los charcos de agua vibraban, Caldina fue la primera en notarlo pero no tardo mucho para que los demás también lo notaran pues la vibración se dejo sentir por debajo de sus pies, eran vibraciones lentas y espaciadas, no era un temblor, de eso podían estar seguros, el miedo comenzaba a propagarse por toda la aldea, la gente estaba lista para entregarse al pánico a la menor señal y esa señal fue escuchada por todos. Un horrible y escalofriante sonido parecido a un aullido de lobo combinado con un rugido de león arrojo a todos fuera de sus casas, a pesar de la terrible borrasca, para buscar un refugio más seguro o huir.

Las princesas y los visitantes de Céfiro salieron de la casa de sus anfitriones para tratar de calmar a la gente pero el pánico ya era demasiado.

Detrás de Marina había salido el pequeño pelirrojo que aun no entendía la situación y miraba sorprendido a la gente, hubo otra vibración, ya nadie se había ocupado de que cada vez se sentían más fuertemente, el chico corrió cerca de unos altos arboles donde empezaba lo más espeso de la selva pero no alcanzo a llegar un nuevo y escalofriante rugido lo congelo a unos pasos, los enormes arboles se movieron y cayeron dejando ver a una criatura que ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado. Un pavoroso ser con el cuerpo parecido al de un dragón pero de su tronco no salía un cuello sino seis que terminaban en seis enormes cabezas de serpiente con colmillos afilados y ojos amarillos.

La criatura posa los ojos de su más grande y horrible cabeza en el pequeño niño que no podía moverse y abriendo sus enormes fauces arremetió contra el pequeño dispuesto a tragárselo de un solo bocado. Todos observaban la escena y nadie osaba moverse, ya no podían hacer nada.

De entre los observadores salió corriendo una chica de largo cabello azul que saltando sobre el niño y rodando por el suelo apenas logro salvarlo, la bestia enfureció y dio otro temible bramido. Ambas princesas de Ziceta comenzaron a danzar llamando a sus genios mágicos, Marina apenas dejo al niño a salvo en los brazos de sus padres grito:

- ¡Ceres!.-

El poderoso genio del planeta Céfiro no tardo en aparecer, Tata y Tatra hacían lo posible por detener a la hidra pero sus genios no eran lo suficiente fuertes para someterlo, intentaron sujetar sus varios cuellos pero la hidra rechaza a los dos genios que la estrangulaban. Ceres intento hacer un ataque frontal pero no le hace un solo rasguño a ninguna de las seis cabezas, es como si solo cortara el viento, los genios de Ziceta vuelven a sujetar a la hidra pero su poder no es suficiente. La bestia en un rugido deja escapar su fétido aliento que desmaya a los genios y debilita a las princesas.

La espada de Marina solo rebana aire donde debería cortar cabezas, la chica comienza a desesperarse no puede hacerle ningún daño al anima y este se acerca peligrosamente al lugar donde han corrido a refugiarse todos los aldeanos.

¿Por qué su espada no es capaz de tocar a la bestia? Tal vez fuera solo una ilusión, no, no podía ser una ilusión por que los genios de Ziceta si habían podido tocarlo y los genios eran seres completamente mágicos, su espada también era mágica, forjada de un mineral pero también era mágica.

En un momento simplemente lo supo, de la misma manera que había aprendido sus hechizos, una voz interior le dijo que su espada aun tenia más poder.

Marina cerro los ojos y tomando su espada con ambas manos la levanto al cielo, de entre los negros nubarrones una pequeña gota de agua cristalina cayo sobre la espada que sostenía la guerrera, la hoja de escudo cambio de consistencia, vibro como el agua y devolvió un rayo de luz a las negras nubes, poco a poco a partir del punto donde el rayo de la espada había penetrado las nubes comenzaron a cambiar de negro a gris claro y la lluvia negra se transformo en cristalinas gotas de agua.

La guerrera empuñó su espada y sintió como si estuviera viva, como si respirara...

- ¡Espada Aqua!.-

El filo de la espada paso por cuatro de las seis cabezas dejando solo una delgada línea brillante en los cuellos, unos segundos más tarde, justo en las líneas golpeaba una ola de mar con toda su furia, las cuatro cabezas cayeron al piso, la sangre que emanaba de las heridas quemaba todo lo que tocaba.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el poder de aquella espada, pero la hidra les tenía preparada otra sorpresa las cabezas cortadas volvieron a crecer.

- ¡No es posible!. Si tan solo Lucy y Anais estuvieran conmigo todo sería más fácil, Lucy cortaría cabeza tras cabeza mientras Anais se concentraría en encontrar un punto débil que atacar, ¡como me hacen falta, amigas!-

Decidió pelear como si sus amigas estuvieran con ella, y en cierta manera entendió que en verdad lo estaban, las llevaba en su corazón y sus recuerdos.

Tan pronto como una cabeza crecía ella la cortaba con su poderosa espada, mientras se concentraba en observar con gran atención todos los movimientos, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde atacar para acabar de una buena vez con la hidra. Pronto se dio cuentas de que la cabeza central nunca atacaba y permanecía detrás de las otras, era la misma cabeza que había intentando comerse al pequeño pelirrojo. Esa era la que dominaba a las demás y controlaba todo el organismo. Dudo un momento pero sin pensarlo más se arrojo espada en mano sobre esa cabeza en un ataque casi suicida pues debía pasar primero las otras cinco cabezas.

Un ultimo y horrible chillido se escucho por todo el lugar, borbotones de sangre morado obscuro cubrían el piso quemando el rededor, lo había logrado, había cortado la cabeza central y la monstruosa hidra moría

Desgraciadamente al hacerlo la guerrera olió el fétido aliento de la hidra que la debilitó y cayo detrás del cadáver del animal.

- No pense que fueras capaz de matar a la hidra. Los efectos de su aliento pasaran pronto, posiblemente en ti tarden un poco más pues aún no te recuperas completamente del enfrentamiento con tu amigo Ascot.-

La que así hablaba era una persona oculta en la espesa jungla quien observaba a nuestra amiga, claramente se veía que no era una habitante de Ziceta, su ropa era muy diferente, ostentaba una túnica azul marino que se anudaba en un hombro y solo llegaba a la media pierna, su tez era morena y su cabello era ligeramente ondulado y corto de color morado, su cuerpo voluptuoso dejaba ver claramente que ya era un chica mayor.

- ¡Marina!, ¡Marina!, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien?.-

Caldina, Ráfaga, Tata y Tatra buscaban desesperadamente a Marina pues después de que el genio Ceres desapareciera habían esperado a que ella saliera detrás del cadáver de la hidra pero había tardado demasiado tiempo, la encontraron semiconsciente. Tatra la felicito:

- ¡Bravo Marina!, ¡Eso fue increíble!.-

- Claro, por algo soy una hermosa y fuerte Guerrera Mágica.-

- ¡Que maravilla! Ya empiezas a hablar como yo.- Caldina la abrazaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Tata sonreía divertida.

- Tal vez, podrías ser Zicetana honoraria, ¡podrías ser hija adoptiva de Caldina!-

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

La medicina en Autosam esta sumamente avanzada. Y tan rápido como con la magia curativa de Anais, Lucy a sanado. Al abrir los ojos, después de haber estado en tratamiento, lo primero que ve es a Latis que la mira con gran ternura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

- ¡Latis!, Me estuviste cuidando. ¡Muchas Gracias!.-

Una linda sonrisa de "Lucesita" es la recompensa del chico, que también le sonríe.

- Tenía mucho que no te veía sonreír Latis.-

- Lilandra tiene razón, sueles ser muy serio.-

Un incomodo silencio sigue a las ultimas palabras dichas por Zaz, por suerte Geo entro en ese momento para invitarlos a comer. Lucy se levanta con la ayuda de Latis y Zaz la escolta hasta el comedor. Sobre la mesa hay cinco platos con unas curiosas bolitas en el centro.

- ¿Qué es esto?.-

- Es comida ¿Qué más?-

- "Tiene que ser una broma". - Penso Lucy.

Pero se desengaño al observar como todos tomaban asiento, incluyendo a Latis. El chico al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Lucy río de buena gana y le aclaro:

- No te preocupes, es comida deshidratada, solo tienes que agregarle agua.-

Y para probar lo que decía Latis tomo la jarra de agua que había en el centro de la mesa y puso una pequeña cantidad sobre las bolitas que se transformaron en una suculenta milanesa con verduras. Lucy decidió entonces sentarse y como se moría de hambre tomo la jarra de agua y vació su contenido en el plato.

- Espera Lucy, es solo un poco.-

La advertencia de Zaz había llegado tarde y sobre la mesa se expandió una enorme milanesa con sus respectivos enormes vegetales.

- ¡No puedo comer todo eso!-

- Yo te ayudare.- Dijo Latis

- Todos lo haremos, no te preocupes.- Completo Lilandra

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

En Fahren las cosas han estado muy tranquilas, no ha ocurrido nada realmente relevante en los últimos días.

Ese día en especial, Aska lleva a Anais y a Paris a recorrer los enormes jardines de su palacio.

-¡Este lugar es realmente hermoso!-

Mientras más observa de Fahren, Anais se convence más de que tiene un asombroso parecido con China. Sang Yung se acerca corriendo y gritando.

- ¡Princesa Aska! El sabio Chang la esta buscando. Es hora de su clase de Historia Antigua.-

- Hoy no la tomare, tengo invitados.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡Princesa!!!!, Su primer deber es estudiar.-

- Ese anciano siempre me arruina la diversión. Discúlpenme, tengo que irme, disfruten su paseo. -

Aska se va junto con el anciano y Sang Yung los sigue. Los dos chicos prosiguen solos el paseo por los bastos jardines de Fahren. Anais se encuentra maravillada de ver toda la variedad de arboles, plantas y animales con que cuenta el palacio. Sin embargo algo dentro de ella la inquieta, una de sus amigas esta sufriendo mucho en esos momentos. Normalmente Anais no hace caso a sus presentimientos, su naturaleza científica se lo impide, pero últimamente no ha sido ella misma.

Paris esta muy callado, no ha dicho nada desde que Aska los dejo y no parece compartir la emoción de Anais, tal vez por que el ya ha estado ahí.

El príncipe de Céfiro tiene un semblante triste y pensativo, arranca una flor blanca y la pone en el rubio cabello de Anais que se mueve un poco con la suave brisa.

Cuanto temor tiene de perderla, no sabe si podrá renunciar a ver esos ojos verdes llenos de calidez y bondad, esos ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Ella sonreía con dulzura y él simplemente no pudo resistir la tentación de rozar esos labios y sentir su cuerpo cerca, la chica correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Ultimamente Anais no podía controlar sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de Paris lo único que deseaba era tenerlo más cerca y no separarse. Ese deseo la asustaba terriblemente, pero su corazón y su cuerpo exigían esos contactos, él la hacia perder la razón fácilmente.

- ¡Uf!, ¡Al fin me escape!, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?-

Aska observa a sus dos visitantes abriendo grandemente sus ojos y preguntándose por que Paris se escabulló detrás de un árbol cuando la vio y Anais estaba roja como una amapola.

- ¿Estaban planeando alguna travesura?-

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

Perturbada por las ondas que provoco el cabello de Iris al tocar el agua, la escena se vuelve difusa. Su curiosidad la habían llevado a acercarse demasiado a la fuente y había turbado el reflejo que observaba con tanto interés.

- ¿Qué es lo que ves pequeña Iris?.-

Detrás de una de las columnas de mármol que rodeaban el bello jardín apareció Ocípete y se acerco para mirar en la fuente como Aska tomaba de la mano a Anais y corría con ella mientras Paris, Sang y muy atrás el anciano Chang trataban de alcanzarlas. La observadora hizo un gesto de desprecio.

- Esa niña arruinó mi búsqueda y hecho a perder mi plan.-

- Me alegra saber que no soy la única que tuvo problemas.-

Otra mujer joven de cabello morado apareció por uno de los arcos del jardín seguida de otra de cabello oscuro.

- Celeno, Aelo ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Ya encontraron los sellos de Autosam y Ziceta?.-

- Corrimos la misma suerte que tu. Un pequeño inconveniente se cruzó en nuestro camino y tuvimos que desistir en nuestro proyecto.-

- Todas nos enfrentamos en realidad al mismo enemigo.- La voz de Iris apenas fue escuchada por sus hermanas, ellas siempre la intimidaban.

- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Pregunto maliciosamente la mayor de las cuatro: Aelo.

- La niña que mató a la hidra en Ziceta, la que derroto a Ocípete en Fahren y la que yo enfrente en Autosam son un mismo enemigo: Ellas son las guardianas del Planeta Céfiro.-

- ¿Y porque no se encuentran en ese planeta?.- Ocípete no estaba muy dispuesta a creer lo que decía su hermana menor.

- Al parecer hace algún tiempo esos planetas intentaron conquistar Céfiro y las Guerreras Mágicas lo impidieron haciéndose amigas de los invasores.-

- "Guerreras Mágicas", curioso titulo. Bien hermanita, tus poderes para leer la mente son una verdadera bendición. Supongo que no fue todo lo que averiguaste ¿Verdad?.-

Iris contestó a Aelo bajando la cabeza en señal de afirmación. Era cierto que sabía aun más y ese conocimiento la inquietaba, hurgar la mente de Lucy había despertado una curiosidad muy grande en ella sobre el amor y los sentimientos.

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

- Mi hermana Lilandra te aprecia mucho Latis....ella esta enamorada de ti.-

- ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?.- Trato de hacer la pregunta con indiferencia pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataba, él también la amaba.

- No, pero lo sé, la conozco demasiado bien. Era una niña preciosa, no puedo creer lo rápido que ha crecido.- Dirigió su vista a la ventana del restauran donde se encontraban. A cualquier hermano le cuesta creer que su dulce hermanita se esta convirtiendo en mujer. Aguila levanto su brazo y lo apoyo fraternalmente en el hombro de Latis.

- Por favor, cuídala mucho y hazla muy feliz. Es lo que más quiero.-

Uno de los modernos deportivos de Autosam. Un chico sale de la alberca y otro viene corriendo hacia él. Parecen tener la misma edad y la misma altura, uno es moreno y corpulento de grandes músculos, cabello negro, corto, muy alborotado vestía un short color gris y llevaba el torso descubierto. El otro era delgado pero de musculatura marcada, piel blanca y cabello corto, negro y lacio, como acababa de salir de la alberca solo llevaba una trusa negra, ya viéndolo bien era un poco más bajo que Geo.

- ¿Es verdad?.-

Latis bajo la vista para evitar la especie de suplica que leía en los ojos de Geo. Este ultimo hablo como si cada palabra le causara un gran dolor.

- Si, si lo es...Ya no puedo seguir engañándome... La conozco desde que éramos niños, desde que me hice amigo de Aguila, ella siempre me gusto... pero siempre creí que era mucho mayor que ella.....

¡¡¡¡¡¡ Latis tú lo sabías!!!!.

No puedo enojarme contigo es ella quien te ha elegido.

Pero si la lastimas no te lo perdonare amigo.-

- Te prometo que no lo haré.- Los dos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Algunos meses más tarde, encubierto por la noche, Latis observaba por ultima vez la casa de Aguila y Lilandra. Regresaba a Céfiro sin decirle a nadie. Pero sus amigos sabían que había vuelto a su planeta.

Una voz y un lindo rostro con un dulce par de ojos color miel hicieron su aparición. _"Te amo" "Yo también te amo"_ Una pareja se abrazaba y besaba. Sonrisas, besos, palabras, paseos, amigos, peleas. Un sentimiento cálido en el pecho.

Esos eran los recuerdos de Latis en Autosam, ciertamente había sido feliz en ese lugar. Había llegado a querer mucho ese planeta al igual que ha varios de sus habitantes. El pasado no regresa, pero el presente y el futuro pueden cambiarse, Latis quería recuperar lo que había perdido. Decidido a afrontar el pasado se dirigió a la habitación de Geo.

- Geo... vine a pedirte perdón... por haber faltado a mi promesa.- El carácter de Latis le dificultaba aun más hacer la petición pero él sabía que debía hacerlo, es más él quería hacerlo.

- ¿Cuál promesa?.- Lilandra también se encontraba ahí pero Latis no la había notado porque se encontraba sentada detrás de Geo.

- Creo que es a ella a la que tienes que pedirle perdón.- Se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran mirarse.

- Lilandra yo no quería lastimarte, por favor perdóname.- Se arrodillo ante los pies de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

- El pasado es pasado querido Latis.- Ella también sabia que lo que había sido nunca volvería a ser, sin embargo aun lo quería demasiado.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Los dos se dieron un abrazo y Lilandra le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Desgraciadamente había una cuarta persona en la habitación, una tierna chica pelirroja que parada en el umbral de la puerta había escuchado y visto todo lo que había ocurrido. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, una lagrima tras otra caían por sus mejillas. No podía soportarlo, era demasiado, él era su primer amor y esa ilusión estaba hecha añicos, él quería a otra chica. Lucy corrió con todas sus fuerzas quería alejarse lo más posible, tal vez así dominaría el dolor que le oprimía. En el pasillo se encontró con Zaz que intento detenerla sin éxito, el muchacho asustado corrió a buscar a los otros.

-¿¡Qué le ha ocurrido a Lucy!?-

- ¿Lucy estaba aquí?- Latis se puso pálido.

- Si. Salió llorando y yo me tope con ella en el pasillo.-

Latis no espero a escuchar más y salió a buscarla, los otros hicieron lo mismo aunque solo Lilandra comprendía el dolor de Lucy pues ella sentía lo mismo.

El corazón de Lucy se había roto en pedazos al escuchar que Latis amaba a Lilandra. ¿Por qué había jugado con ella? ¿Por qué le había dicho que la quería si no era cierto? Tal vez solo lo había hecho por lastima, después de todo ella era solo una niña. Las decepciones son muy difíciles de asimilar, sobre todo cuando es la primera vez. Quería morirse, desaparecer. Cuanto dolor sentía y por más que trataba de sacarlo por medio de sus lagrimas seguía ahí punzante.

Corriendo y llorando había llegado a una de las reservaciones de vida silvestre que tenían en Autosam y habían sido enriquecidas con la ayuda de Céfiro.

Lilandra, Latis, Geo y Zaz la buscaban por todos los sitios que se les ocurrían, desgraciadamente fueron otras personas quienes la encontraron.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Lucy se encontraba sentada abrazando sus rodillas, debajo de un árbol, levanto la cara y vio a Iris que la observaba. La recién llegada acaricio la cabeza de Lucy que se encontraba en una especie de shok.

- No importa, pronto ya no sentirás nada.-

El derredor de Lucy fue invadido por una neblina negra que no dejaba ver nada, Iris también había desaparecido. Sobre su espalda se encajo una garra con cinco filosas uñas que desgarraron su piel al contacto, el zarpazo la arrojo lejos del árbol. El dolor la hizo volver en si para observar a un gigantesco león que se disponía a atacarla de nuevo. Apenas alcanzo a reaccionar para detener a la increíble bestia con su espada, sorpresivamente esta reboto en la piel del animal fue como pegarle a una pared de hierro. El león se le hecho encima y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creyó que estaba perdida y moriría, su espada parecía de juguete frente a su enemigo y por ahora no se le ocurría un solo motivo para seguir existiendo. El animal desgarraba su carne y estaba apunto de asestarle una mordida en el cuello, ella solo cerro los ojos y espero.

_- ¡Juntas regresaremos!.-_

Marina y Anais vinieron a su mente, no podía defraudarlas, siempre habían confiado en ella, siempre habían estado ahí para apoyarla ellas eran su única familia en Céfiro y en la tierra sus hermanos la esperaban, no podía rendirse, debía regresar con las personas que la amaban. Su espada llego hasta su mano y con ella paro la mordida que el león estaba apunto de darle. Forcejeó, el león no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su presa tan fácilmente. La espada de Lucy comenzó a brillar y poco después se encendió como una antorcha que hizo desaparecer la oscuridad del lugar. Logro quitarse a la bestia de encima y cuando esta se disponía a echársele encima de nuevo Lucy tomo su espada y:

- ¡Espada Fire!.-

La espada se incrusto en el vientre del animal, de ella emanaba fuego que acabo por consumir al león. Sin darle siquiera tiempo de recuperarse Celeno incrusto una daga en su pecho y la hizo caer al suelo. Iris, Ocipete y Aelo la observaban sangrar copiosamente mientras se acercaban para atacarla, el rayo de la espada de Latis, que se acercaba rápidamente hizo que Ocipete se alejara de Lucy ella aprovecho para sacar el aparato que Presea le había dado, una luz envolvió su cuerpo y desapareció. Las cuatro hermana se reunieron.

- Vamonos, ella ya no sobrevivirá, la daga estaba envenenada.-

Cuando Latis se acerco lo suficiente solo vio como desaparecían las cuatro chicas y no había señales de Lucy, por suerte pudo ver que las hermana no la llevaban con ellas, por lo que había regresado a Céfiro.

ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©ï‚©

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Lo siento, discúlpenme, no puedo evitar ponerme dramática, es lo que me sale mejor, es que francamente la comedia no se me da, si alguien me pudiera ayudar en ese aspecto me haría un gran favor.

Agradezco a todos su paciencia y su apoyo a mi historia créanme que me hace muy feliz saber que de verdad les interesa leer los disparates que escribo. Espero ya no tardar tanto con los siguientes capítulos y estén pendientes del siguiente porque es uno de mis favoritos.

También les agradezco sus comentarios a dos chicas (que perdonen mi mala memoria pero no me acuerdo como se llaman) por sus comentarios, planeaba darles una disculpa por no poder quitar los puntos que aparecían en vez de los guiones de inicio de los diálogos pero es que en serio no podía, cuando cambiaba el formato de Word a HTP aparecían, lo bueno es que ya descubrí como quitarlos y he aprendido algunas otras cositas. Muchas gracias por sus criticas, en serio no me molestan, me agrada recibir retroalimentación que ayuda a corregir errores y mejorar la historia.

**Un agradecimiento especial a José Luis por ser el niño tan lindo que es y tener esta pagina.**

Les recomiendo muchisimo la historia de Lyslee-Chan, "Colegio Clamp: de magia y hechicería", (Yo estaba segura que tenias mucho talento amiga) los dos capítulos me agradaron bastante y espero los siguientes con ansia.

**En el próximo capítulo de "La nueva historia de Céfiro":**

¿Se imaginan como era Paris a los cinco años?

¿Lucy sobrevivirá?

¿Ay un fantasma en el castillo?

Si quieren saber la respuesta a estas y otras apasionantes preguntas no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo. ¡Ay!, ya me puse dramática otra vez, sniff, sniff.

Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios, vivoriadas, hermanos guapos y pretendientes favor de enviarlos 

Con muchisimo cariño, reciban un beso

de su amiga:

**Anais.**

P.D. Se me olvidaba un aviso urgente. Solicito alguna persona de noble corazón que me hiciera el enorme favor de hacerme algunos dibujos sobre mi historia para ilustrarla, yo quisiera hacerlo pero uno de mis talentos no es precisamente el dibujo. Si alguien quisiera ayudarme favor de comunicarse conmigo a la dirección de arriba. ¡Mil gracias!

P.D.2. Prometo ya no escribir Biblias en el espacio de notas.


	7. Un regreso, un sueño y un despertar

**La Nueva historia de Céfiro.**

**Capítulo VII**

**Un regreso, un sueño,**

**y un despertar.**

Un suspiro exhalado de la boca de Marina escapaba mientras un pétalo más caía de la marchita flor que se encontraba en un florero sobre la mesita de noche. Era la flor que Ascot le llevaba el día que se había marchado, Caldina había querido deshacerse de ella por que cada vez que la chica del mundo místico la veía se deprimía. Pero Marina no se lo había permitido, según lo que Ascot le había dicho no volvería a verlo y esa flor era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su amigo.

¿No era patética la vida? Ella perdidamente enamorada de Guru Clef sin atreverse a revelarle sus sentimientos y Ascot sufriendo por que la amaba y ella lo trataba como a un niño. Ahora los dos eran infelices y miserables, solo faltaba hacerle la vida miserable a Guru Clef.

- ¡Bonito argumento para una telenovela!- Dijo levantándose de la cama y estirando sus largos brazos. - Ser la buena y sufrida de la telenovela no va conmigo, ¡aquí por lo menos uno tiene que ser feliz! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y voy a tratar de que ese uno sea yoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!-

-¿Qué ocurre Marina?,.-

Mariana había estado hablando consigo misma en voz baja y había terminado gritando con todas sus fuerzas, lo cual había atraído la atención de la mayor de las princesas de Ziceta que la miraba divertida.

- Nada solo....solo....¡hacia ejercicios de vocalización!, si eso era.-

-Vocali ¿qué?, ¡aaaah!, Practicabas tu magia. También puedes intentar con lo que hace Tata.-

Tatra toma a Marina de las manos y comienza a moverla para que dance junto con ella mientras apárese una gota sobre la frente de la guerrera.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Heeeeeeeeeeeermaaaaaaanaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡Aquí estoy Tatra!

Tatra apareció por la puerta de la habitación de Marina lanzando chispas por los ojos y buscando a su hermana como una fiera que asecha a su presa, cuando la encontró le acerco un papel a la cara.

-¡Me quieres explicar que es esto!-

- Ay Tata (suspiro), No pense que fueras tan ignorante, es lógico que es un cartel.-

Tata enrojeció de coraje y rugió:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya se que es un cartel!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡lo que quiero saber es que hace mi imagen en él!!!!!!!!.-

- Pense que era una buena idea, es que tú eres tan tímida hermana, yo no quiero que te quedes solterona.-

Tata se lanzo a perseguir a Tatra por todo el cuarto.

-¡Veras cuando logre alcanzarte!-

- Pero, ¿porque estas tan molesta?-

Marina recogió el papel que Tata había dejado tirado.

_"Se busca joven guapo, galante y educado con intenciones serias, para entablar una relación con joven y bonita princesa de carácter dulce y delicado". ,Sí encajas con la descripción ven al palacio de la ciudad Hindi._ Al lado había una foto de Tata con su mejor vestido.

La chica sonrió, no era la única que tenia líos amorosos, Tata dejo de ahorcar a Tatra para acercarse a Marina.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de volver a Céfiro? Tienes que arriesgarte a decírselo sino te arrepentirás toda tu vida.-

Tata poso su mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera.

-¿De que hablas Tata?.-

- Deja de fingir Marina, sabemos lo que sientes por Guru Clef.-

La chica abrió grandemente sus azules ojos con una sombra de enojo.

-¿Cómo lo saben?-

- Solo lo sabemos.-

Dijo Tata y Tatra agrego:

- Si, es fácil averiguarlo cuando Caldina esta tomada -

Esta vez eran las dos princesas las que corrían, Marina engendrada en energúmeno las seguía mostrando unos colmillos y unas afiladas garras. Pero para su interior pensaba que Tata tenía razón tal vez era hora de regresar a Céfiro.

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

_-¡Latis no me quiere!, ¡Latis no me quiere!- _

_La chica pelirroja se encontraba en total oscuridad, aun portaba las ropas que llevaba en Autosam y se encontraba nuevamente sumida en una gran oscuridad repitiéndose una y otra ves esa frase. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, al igual que su autoestima y el veneno de la daga corría ya por todo su cuerpo, no podía moverse, no podía abrir los ojos, sentía que caía cada vez mas profundo pero no podía ver nada, solo sentía que caía sin que nada pudiera detenerla. _

_- Voy a morirme.-_

_El macabro pensamiento se escucho retumbar por todo el lugar._

_- ¡No, no lo harás!-_

_Luz salió del vació, inclinando su cuerpo hacia abajo para que su caída obtuviera más velocidad y pudiera alcanzar a Lucy. Cuando la alcanzo la rodeo con sus brazos, al sentir el contacto con Luz, Lucy se estremeció._

_- Aún me tienes a mí: a ti misma, a las personas que te aman....y a tus amigas .-_

_En ese momento ella abrió los ojos para abrazarse a Luz mientras las dos seguían cayendo en la oscuridad._

-A...Anais, Ma...rina.-

En su delirio llamaba a sus amigas.

Presea apenas si pudo entender las palabras de Lucy mientras retiraba el paño húmedo de la ardorosa frente de la joven.

- Querida Lucy ya llevas más de una semana así y nosotros no hemos podido hacer nada por ayudarte. ¿Qué ocurrió en Autosam? ¿Por qué regresaste sola? ¿Cómo permitió Latis que te ocurriera esto?......

_"Latis",_ esa fue la única palabra que pronunciaste cuando apareciste en el salón del trono para luego desfallecer. Desde ese día permaneces así, sin abrir los ojos, con fiebre, no empeoras, pero tampoco mejoras, como esperando a alguien. Guru Clef esta desesperado, ya no sabe que más hacer para curarte. Ha intentado tantas cosas que comienza a desesperarse, se siente tan frustrado, siendo el Guru de Céfiro no puede hacer nada por ti. Y yo me siento aun más inútil e inservible por no poder ayudarte, por no alentar a Clef y no poder consolar a....-

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe una sombra entro corriendo para detenerse frente a Presea y suplicarle.

- Ella a regresó....por favor, no le digas que yo estoy aquí.-

La chica rubia no espero ni un solo momento para correr a la sala del trono, tal vez Marina sabría algo sobre el estado de Lucy, si no era así, su presencia, tal vez podría lograr que la pequeña pelirroja cooperara un poco más para recuperarse. Presea entro al salón del trono justo cuando Marina comenzaba a contarle a Guru Clef una historia que el ya había escuchado, apenas había llegado a tiempo para impedir que se supiera el secreto de su amigo. La entrada precipitada de la armera interrumpió el relato. Al entrar comunico la petición a Guru Clef con la mirada. A los recién llegados les extraño que solo entrara ella.

-¿Dónde están Lucy y Anais? Me muero de ganas por verlas.-

Presea y Guru Clef tardaron un poco en contestar, ¿Cómo decirles que Lucy caminaba entre la vida y la muerte?. El silencio fue roto por Presea.

- Recibimos dos llamadas de ayuda. Una de Autosam y una de Fahren. Anais y el Príncipe se marcharon a Fahren (Guru Clef no pudo disimular una mueca de desaprobación) y Latis y Lucy fueron a ver que ocurría en Autosam pero.....-

La voz de Presea se quebró en ese momento y ya no pudo continuar Guru Clef decidió terminar de una vez.

- Lucy regreso hace pocos días...

Apareció en este mismo salón, mal herida y envenenada, he intentado todo para salvarla pero no he podido hacer nada más que parar el veneno para que no muera.-

El mago acentuó sus palabras dando un golpe en el piso con su báculo, estaba francamente desesperado, todo el conocimiento acumulado que tenía y no podía hacer nada más que parar el veneno y esperar. Rafaga y Caldina no creían lo que escuchaban. Marina volteo la cara a donde se encontraba Presea.

- Por favor, llévame con ella. Quiero ver a Lucy.-

Presea tomo la mano de Marina y ambas se dispusieron a abandonar el salón, seguidas por Caldina y Rafaga cuando una destello deslumbrante invadió toda la habitación. Por unos momentos no pudieron ver nada hasta que la luz poco a poco fue disipándose y todos pudieron observar una silueta conocida. Marina dio un grito de felicidad al descubrir a su amiga Anais después de que la luz se desvaneció. La chica de largo cabello azul corrió a abrazar a Anais, realmente estaba feliz de volver a verla. De pronto sintió que el pecho de su amiga se movía ¿se movía?.

Marina se separo de Anais inmediatamente y dos segundos después se escucho el llanto a todo pulmón de un niño, del niño que Anais ahora se ocupaba en calmar y Marina había aplastado al abrazar a su amiga.

Todos veían azorados caminar de un lado a otro a Anais con un niño como de cinco años en brazos, para calmar su llanto. Cuando el pequeño volvió a quedarse dormido Caldina y Presea se acercaron a Anais. La primera comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿De donde salió este niño?-

- Es algo un poco difícil de explicar.-

La chica bajo la cabeza, vaya que era algo difícil de explicar. Presea observa con atención al niño que Anais lleva en brazos y da un grito. Caldina volteo a verla extrañada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Presea?-

- Observa bien al niño, es idéntico a Paris.-

Caldina acerco su rostro a la cara del pequeñín que dormitaba plácidamente. La ilusionista dio también un grito y salto para colgarse del cuello de Anais que estaba más que sorprendida.

-¡ Felicidades Anais! No sabia que tu y París se habían casado.-

Las reacciones de los presentes merecen ser descritas: Ráfaga y Presea abrieron tanto los ojos que casi se les salen de las órbitas, curiosamente Marina y Guru Clef experimentaron la misma sensación de traición y enojo aunque por diferentes razones y por ultimo Anais estaba sonrojada y tenia una cara de espanto como si se le hubiera aparecido el difunto Zagato.

- ¿Que?-

- Entonces ¿Paris y tu no están casados?-

- Por supuesto que no.-

- Nunca pense que ese chico fuera tan cabeza dura, con razón no viene contigo. Pero en cuanto lo encontremos le haremos cumplir sus deberes para contigo. ¿Verdad Ráfaga?-

Anais se puso pálida, había entendido por donde iba Caldina.

Ráfaga no sabia que contestar, por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo pues corrió para auxiliar a Anais que estaba apunto de desmayarse con todo y niño en brazos. Marina se le adelanto y tomo a Anais de los hombros mientras la agitaba con fuerza.

- ¡Ah, no!, no te vas a desmayar sin antes explicarme por que no nos habías dicho que tenías un hijo.-

Eso fue lo ultimo que soporto la sensible rubia, su cara se puso roja del coraje y estalló.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ ACASO SE VOLVIERON TODOS LOCOS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTE NIÑO NO ES MI HIJO!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ES PARIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

En el tiempo que Marina llevaba conociendo a Anais jamas la había visto tan enojada y mucho menos levantar la voz de esa manera. Paris volvió a despertar y comenzó a llorar pero como no le prestaban atención se calmo. Presea se acercó a Anais y le hablo con una voz dulce.

- Tranquilízate Anais. Perdónanos, pero ¿No crees que nos debes una explicación?.-

La chica rubia levanto su respingaba nariz dando muestras de que seguía molesta.

- ¡Es lo que he estado tratando de hacer desde que llegue! Bueno no importa.-

Sonrió y comenzó a contar lo ocurrido en Fahren. Como nosotros ya conocemos parte de la historia solo escucharemos como Paris quedo convertido en un lindo niño de cinco años.

- La princesa Aska le insistió tanto a su maestro (En realidad le hizo un autentico berrinche -!) que él consintió en darle el día libre para llevarnos a conocer la ciudad, en la que habíamos estado escondidos pero no habíamos podido conocer en plena actividad. Pasamos un rato muy agradable hasta que cuatro chicas nos interceptaron y comenzaron a atacarnos. Sang Yong y la princesa Aska fueron fácilmente derrotados por Ocípete. Paris y yo resistimos todo el tiempo que pudimos pero las cuatro nos rodearon y crearon una especie de campo de fuerza a nuestro alrededor. Comenzamos a sentir mucho sueño y nos quedamos dormidos.-

Anais se quedo callada, recordaba claramente el sueño como si hubiera sido real.

_- Señorita Anais. Despierte, llegara tarde a la boda-_

_La voz provenía de afuera de la habitación, era una voz que ella no recordaba. Miro extrañada la habitación donde estaba, era hermosa, la cabecera de su cama estaba tallada en madera y tenia incrustadas algunas joyas que al parecer eran valiosas, sus sabanas eran de una tela muy suave que sentaban muy bien al cuerpo y el colchón y la almohada eran sumamente blandos. Al lado de la cama había un buró sobre el cual había un florero que ostentaba una docena de frescas margaritas, su flor favorita. Enfrente se encontraba un tocador blanco con motivos en oro con un espejo que resplandecía como si fuera de plata y su respectivo banquillo que se veía sumamente cómodo._

_- Señorita Anais ¿Ya se ha despertado?.-_

_Nuevamente el golpeteo en la puerta y la voz._

_- Adelante.-_

_Entro una chica vestida a la usanza de los aldeanos de Céfiro._

_- Señorita, si no se da prisa llegara tarde a la boda.-_

_- ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Cuál boda?.-_

_- ¿Se siente mal?. Yo soy su doncella Liz, hace un año que estoy a su servicio y hoy es la boda de la princesa Esmeralda y el señor Zagato. Estoy segura que se sentirán muy defraudados si no asiste. Después de todo es gracias a usted y a sus amigas que ellos van a poder ser felices -_

_Mientras hablaba Liz había ayudado a Anais a despojarse de su largo camisón verde pastel y a ponerse un vestido largo con tirantes, de color amarillo muy bajo y un cinturón que denotaba su diminuta cintura. Le sujeto el cabello en un chongo alto y por ultimo tomo un manojo de margaritas y haciendo un ramo con ellas se las dio._

_- Se ve muy hermosa. Seguramente sorprenderá al príncipe.-_

_Anais se vio en el espejo, realmente se veía muy hermosa. Así que todo había sido una pesadilla, la muerte de Zagato y la princesa, el desequilibrio de Céfiro, Luz y Devoner, todo había sido una pesadilla. La princesa vivía y estaba apunto de casarse con Zagato._

_Alguien más llamo a la puerta._

_- ¿Me permitiría ser su escolta?-_

_Liz se apresuro ha abrir la puerta pero no dejo pasar a Paris._

_- Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.-_

_- Pero ella no es la novia.-_

_- ¿Qué acaso no es ella su novia?.-_

_Paris se sonroja al igual que Anais que escuchaba la conversación._

_- Si pero hoy no nos casamos.-_

_- Pero lo harán algún día ¿no?.-_

_- Si-_

_- ¿Pronto?-_

_- Tal vez...-_

_Con el interesante interrogatorio Liz había bajado la guardia y el chico logro traspasar la puerta dando un suave empujón. Complacido observo a Anais que le sonreía. _

_- Disculpe señorita, pense que era la habitación de Anais, no pense que me encontraría con una de las princesas invitadas. Aunque si gusta de igual manera la escoltare si promete no decirle nada.-_

_- Muy gracioso.-_

_Anais aparento enojo por la broma y luego sonrió complacida, por el piropo.-_

_Ella camino del brazo de Paris hasta el salón del trono donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia. Ya se encontraban ahí sus amigas vestidas de igual forma que ella, puesto que eran las damas de honor. Una iba del brazo de Latis con un ramo de girasoles en la mano y la otra acompañada por Guru Clef y sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas. En la entrada ya se encontraba la princesa Esmeralda (con su apariencia adulta) ataviada con un blanco y largo vestido de novia bordado de encajes y un largo velo que cubría gran parte del pasillo._

_Al ver que ya se encontraban ahí sus tres damas de honor, la princesa Esmeralda las llamo_

_para abrazarlas, a ellas debía toda su felicidad. Cuando abrazo a Anais le susurro al oído._

_- Despierta querida es solo un sueño.-_

_- Es verdad, es solo un sueño.- _

_Las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos y todo comenzó a desaparecer. _

La rubia susurro:

- Era un hermoso sueño.-

- Anais, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?.-

- No me pasa nada. ¿ En que estabamos? ya recuerdo.

Cuando abrí los ojos una de las chicas tenía su lanza apoyada sobre mi pecho y estaba apunto de herirme. Me incorpore rápidamente e invoque a Windon. Aelo me grito:

_- Ríndete o veras la sangre de este lindo niño.-_

Pregunte que le habían hecho y ellas dijeron que ese había sido su sueño, el campo de fuerza utilizaba tu sueño y te atrapaba en él, yo había logrado vencer mi pesadilla pero Paris había despertado demasiado pronto. No sabía que hacer. París mordió a su captora y corrió a esconderse. Ellas se reunieron para crear un ser maligno para enfrentar a Windon.

Al principio recibí varios golpes y mis ataques no surtían ningún efecto. Cuando estaban apunto de darme el golpe final escuche una voz en mi cabeza y realice un nuevo conjuro. Clave mi espada en la tierra y:

- Espada Air.-

Alrededor de la espada se hizo un remolino que pronto se convirtió en una tormenta que desvaneció a mi enemigo.

Por eso es que París esta así.

Le pedí al anciano Chag que lo revisara.-

- ¿Y que te dijo?-

- Que era un niño muy sano.-

Una gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Marina.

- El no le encontró nada fuera de lo normal y me aconsejo regresar a Céfiro, no quería dejar a la princesa. Estoy segura de que esas chicas todavía nos darán problemas, no creo haberlas derrotado. Sin embargo la princesa Aska insistió y así llegamos a este momento.-

- Si tiene que ver con su deseo él volverá a crecer aquí.-

Anais deposito a París en el suelo y Guru Clef se le acerco.

- Muy bien París, desea crecer.-

- Déjate de juegos y recobra tu antigua forma.-

El niño se le queda viendo, no tenía idea de lo que le decía.

- Paris, no quiero volver a pasar por esto déjate de niñerías.-

Guru Clef perdió la paciencia y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo, Caldina y Presea se le echaron encima, no iban a permitir que maltrataran al niño. Paris había ido a refugiarse en los brazos de "mama Anais".

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que no crece?-

Pregunto la rubia acercándose al mago al cual casi le estallaba la vena de la frente.

- Ocurre que este chiquillo malcriado se niega a crecer y no podemos forzarlo.-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar así?-

- No lo sé Marina, el tiempo que él quiera.-

Guru Clef estaba sumamente molesto por la actitud del ahora pequeño príncipe. ¿Qué había hecho él para que se le castigara de esa manera? Educar a París de niño había sido su cruz, era un niño consentido y mimado que corría a esconderse detrás de Esmeralda cuando hacia alguna travesura. ¿Y adivinen quien era el blanco favorito de Paris para sus travesuras? ¡Él!, precisamente Clef era su blanco favorito y al parecer el pequeño Paris había retrocedido precisamente a aquellos tiempos.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Clef.-

Presea y todos los demás lo observaban.

- Solo recordaba viejos tiempos.-

El mago hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Ninguno de los presentes entendió su actitud. El salón se quedó en silencio.

De pronto Marina recordó que Lucy las necesitaba. Tomo a Anais de la mano y suplico de nueva cuenta a Presea que las llevara con ella.

Lucy no había sufrido ningún cambió desde que Presea la dejara, seguía dormida y ardiendo en fiebre. Las otras dos guerreras tomaron asiento sobre la cama de su amiga. Anais tomo su mano.

- Lucy, sé que puedes escucharme, por favor despierta.-

- Vamos amiga, nadie te ha derrotado hasta ahora.-

_Luz y Lucy seguían cayendo cuando escucharon las voces que la llamaban. _

_- ¡Marina y Anais están aquí, me están llamando!-_

_- Lo vez Lucy, todavía no puedes morirte.-_

- Ma rina, Ana is.-

Lucy casi había susurrado pero sus amigas la habían escuchado claramente.

- ¡Aquí estamos Lucy!.-

- Intentare curarte amiga, pero tienes que ayudarme.-

Anais invoco su poder curativo y rodeo todo el cuerpo de Lucy con él

_Luz y Lucy distinguieron un delgado rayo verde._

_- Anais esta intentando salvarme.-_

_- Vamos, te esta mostrando el camino.-_

_Ambas chicas pelirrojas intentaron acercarse al rayo pero no lo consiguieron. Seguían cayendo al vació y el rayo se hacia más delgado._

- Me voy a morir.-

Anais estaba tan concentrada que no escucho la exclamación de la persona que intentaba salvar. Pero Marina si la había escuchado y se abalanzo sobre Lucy.

- No digas eso. No puedes abandonarnos. Te necesitamos. Tú nos hiciste prometerlo recuerda ¡Juntas regresaremos! .

Lucha Lucy, tu corazón es fuerte.-

Del océano contenido en sus ojos, Marina dejo caer dos gruesas lagrimas sobre la frente de Lucy. La situación era tan critica que nadie ponía atención a detalles como que las lagrimas de Marina habían desaparecido al contacto con la piel de Lucy dando un pequeño destello.

_El rayo comenzó a tornarse azul y a agrandarse hasta alcanzar un tamaño considerable que paro la caída de las chicas y comenzó a subirlas flotando. Lucy continuo sola._

_- Recuerda que aunque pierdas todo, siempre me tienes a mí. ¡No lo olvides!.-_

Lucy abrió los ojos. Marina aun la abrazaba y Anais le sonreía mientras Presea la detenía, se había esforzado mucho. El pequeño Paris se mantenía en un rincón como si entendiera la situación. La puerta estaba entre abierta y el pequeño vio una sombra detrás, se acerco a la puerta y la sombra se alejo corriendo.

Sin que ninguna de las chicas se diera cuenta el pequeño había salido detrás de la sombra internándose en los corredores del palacio.

- ¡Vaya! Si que te ves gracioso. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Por ahora no les harás falta a las chicas.-

Los dos desaparecieron del corredor en una burbuja de luz.

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

**Notas de la Autora.**

Lupita (Amy) este capítulo esta dedicado a ti.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Espero que te gusten las pequeñas modificaciones que le hice a nuestro capitulo favorito. Creo que quedo mejor. Pásatela super en tu cumpleaños y ojalá pueda verte ese día. Ya vez que en tiempo de exámenes no nos encontramos.

Cambiando de tema. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo aunque le haya dado, por esta ocasión, más atención a Anais. ¿Ven como se pueden sacar buenas historias de cualquier guerrera? Hablando del sueño de Anais una aclaración, como no tengo la más remota idea de cómo sean las bodas céfirianas hice el relato como las bodas que todos conocemos. Además tengan en cuenta que era el sueño de Anais y aunque en Japón las bodas tradicionales son diferentes ya es más aceptado el estilo occidental.

Por cierto, cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarme. Sé que suelo

enredar mucho las historias. Cualquier duda, critica sugerencia (bueno ya se saben

mi letanía) envíenla 

Si notan la historia a comenzado a girar, y va ha dar muchas vueltas

En el próximo capítulo:

Un viaje relámpago a mundo místico.

¿Qué es lo que buscan Aelo, Ocipete, Celeno e Iris?

Latis regresa a Céfiro, pero no llega solo al castillo.

Bueno, hasta pronto.

Anais.


	8. Revelando Secretos

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Revelando Secretos.**

_**Crecer.**_

_Algo dentro de mi esta muriendo._

_Mi infancia muere, y a la vez nace_

_la mujer._

_Aun es chica pero sabe lo _

_que quiere, es responsable,_

_se acabaron los lloriqueos._

_Sabe enfrentar lo que venga._

_Todavía se confunde fácilmente, _

_pero pronto aprende._

_Ya no es una niña,_

_ya no juega_

_Imagina, sueña, maduramente._

_Todavía es inocente algo,_

_que tal vez, nadie debería perder._

_La niña muere, la mujer nace._

_Alejandra Olvera._

Ya tenía un buen rato que Presea, siguiendo un impulso, había salido de la habitación dejando solas a las tres chicas.

Lucy estaba sentada en la cama, se sentía débil pero contenta de tener nuevamente a sus amigas a su lado, ahora debería contarles su desengaño. Nunca le había sido fácil revelar lo que llevaba en el corazón pero había aprendido de una manera muy dolorosa que era necesario compartir las penas y las alegrías por igual. Marina estaba sentada en un banquillo frente a ella, parecía mirarla pero no lo hacía. Su mente trataba de ordenar todos los sucesos que aun no terminaba de comprender, había regresado para intentar algo con Clef pero se había encontrado con que una de sus queridas hermanas estaba al borde de la muerte y la otra hacia de mama sustituta. Anais miraba por la ventana, atardecía y se dejaba sentir una suave brisa que mecía su cabello, eso siempre la reconfortaba, sobre todo ahora que se había abierto su antigua herida.

Se miraron una a otra, muchas cosa habían cambiado en el tiempo que no se habían visto. Ya no eran las mismas y lo presentían, cada una guardaba una pena que no estaba segura de poder confesar, cada una había crecido por su propia cuenta, cada una había dado un paso para convertirse en mujer. Se notaba en su actitud, en ese pesado silencio que ahora invadía el cuarto de Lucy, se notaba en sus miradas. Simplemente ya no eran las mismas

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

- Un gran edificio de mármol carente de toda línea recta, pues sus tres lados tienen una suave curvatura. Pareciera que se hizo así para dar más vida al edificio. A pesar de tener unas dimensiones enormes no se le hace cansado a la vista, ingenioso engaño óptico También sus columnas se inclinan suavemente hacia adentro siguiendo hasta encontrarse forman una pirámide de varios metros por arriba del lugar. -

- ¿Que murmuras Isabel?-

- Nada Angela. Solo recordaba algunos datos de este impresionante edificio.-

- Tienes cabeza de enciclopedia.-

- Solo cuando algo me interesa.-

- Había olvidado que te interesas mucho por la mitología griega, conoces los nombres de cada criatura y lugar mitológico así como su historia. A propósito, ¿qué me cuentas de este lugar?¿ Tiene una leyenda interesante? -

- Según los historiadores tan sólo fue el hogar de un rico funcionario de la antigua Grecia. Como sabrás los datos de la antigua Grecia siempre han sido confusos y algunos de los pueblos más antiguos de esta región afirman que eso no es verdad. Ellos dicen que este lugar ha servido por años de prisión a cuatro hijas de Poseidon: Aelo, Ocípete, Celeno e Iris esta ultima era la más pequeña, hija de diferente madre que las anteriores. Poseidon la alejo de su madre y la dejo al cuidado de sus medias hermanas: las arpías. Sus nombres definían los días tempestuosos: Aelo: Borrasca, Ocípete: Vuela rápido, Celeno: Oscura.

El nombre de Iris es el nombre que se le daba a la deidad que producía el Arco Iris, destinado a ser puente de comunicación entre mortales, semidioses y Dioses del Olimpo

La leyenda dice que las arpías con ayuda de Iris intentaron penetrar en el Olimpo y desafiar a las diosas hijas de Era en cuanto a poder y belleza. Como todas las que habían tratado de desafiar a los dioses las arpías e Iris sufrieron su castigo el cual consistió en la persecución de Teseo, que cuando logro encontrarlas quiso darles muerte pero Poseidon intervino y rescato a sus hijas de las manos de Teseo. Como los Dioses no descansarían hasta verlas muertas Poseidon las encerró en este lugar y lo cerro con tres sellos y una llave para que nadie pudiera llegar hasta ellas ni ellas pudieran salir. Ellas permanecieron encerradas por varios siglos hasta que Hades las saco para que le ayudaran a derrocara Zeus y a los dioses del Olimpo. Las arpías accedieron gustosas, arrastrando nuevamente en su venganza a Iris. Una vez más fueron derrotadas y Poseidon volvió a encerrarlas, y arrojo la llave y los sellos al abismo del universo. Se dice que Aelo, Ocípete y Celeno junto con Iris todavía habitan en este lugar y que durante siglos han buscado la llave y los sellos.-

- Interesante leyenda. Pero si están aquí ¿por que no las hemos visto?-

- Posiblemente estén buscando los sellos y la llave en otra dimensión.-

- Si que te gusta esto ¿Verdad?.-

- Claro que sí.-

Las dos mujeres se alejaron del templo griego con forma triangular. Cinco chicas aparecieron cuando ellas se iban.

- ¿Fue así como paso? Han pasado tantos siglos que ya no lo recuerdo.-

- Si Iris, fue más o menos así.-

- Pero los sellos y la llave han llegado a la misma dimensión y nosotros podremos recuperar nuestros poderes y salir de este lugar.-

- Hermanas ¿qué nos espera allá afuera?, todo lo que conocimos hace años que desapareció. Incluso nuestra familia y los que nos perseguían.-

- Nos espera, precisamente aquello que nos quitaron. Nos espera nuestro propio reino querida Iris.-

Iris permaneció callada mientras sus hermanas planeaban la siguiente estrategia para encontrar a los sellos. Tiempo después se unió a ellas, eran sus hermanas, lo ultimo que le quedaba y su deseo al igual que el de ellas era también ser libre.

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

- Dinos Lucy ¿qué ocurrió en Autosam?

Increíblemente la que había hecho la pregunta era Anais, una tenía que empezar y ella decidió que Lucy fuera la primera en contar su historia.

La chica pelirroja no soporto las miradas interrogantes de sus dos amigas y comenzó a llorar mientras hablaba.

- Latis no me quiere. Él solo jugo conmigo.........Él esta enamorado de Lilandra, la hermana menor de Aguila.-

Marina y Anais corrieron a abrazar a Lucy, no habían pensado que se tratara de algo así. Lucy les contó todo desde el principio a como había terminado herida por la daga de Celeno.

- Has sufrido mucho.-

Para Marina el dolor de sus amigas era como el suyo propio. No permitiría jamas que volvieran a lastimar de esa manera a Lucy. De eso se encargaría ella. Anais poso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucy y con voz suave y pausada resito uno de sus versos favoritos.

- Calma Lucy, escucha:

"Con el tiempo empiezas a entender

que los besos no son contratos,

ni las caricias promesas y

aceptas tus derrotas con la cabeza en alto

con los ojos abiertos,

con la postura de una mujer y no con

el rostro afligido de una niña."-

-¡Anais! ¿Que quisiste decir con eso?, ¡que estuvo bien lo que le hizo Latis! -

- Por supuesto que no Marina. Estoy tan enojada con él como tu pero Lucy casi pierde la vida por eso y no debemos permitir que vuelva a pasar.-

- Marina, pienso que Anais tiene razón. Me concentre tanto en mi dolor que me olvide de todo lo demás. Anais mi cabeza lo entiende, ¿Pero como se lo explico a mi corazón?.-

Al hacer esa pregunta la mirada de Lucy no era la de siempre, no tenía ese destello infantil, era la mirada de una mujer que buscaba el apoyo de otra. Desgraciadamente esa era una pregunta que definitivamente Anais aun no podía contestar. Lucy sonrió y volvió a su cara la expresión infantil y su mirada inocente.

- No se preocupen chicas, saldré adelante. Cuando estoy con ustedes creo que todo es posible.-

Lucy abrió sus brazos y sus dos amigas la abrazaron con gran alegría, el sentimiento era mutuo. El ambiente se relajó. Por mucho que cambiaran, en el fondo siempre serian ellas mismas.

- Bien, creo que es mi turno.-

Después de un rato.....

- Así que Ascot esta enamorado de ti. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.-

- Yo sabia que eso iba a terminar mal.-

- ¿Tú sabias?.-

- Si Marina, Paris me lo dijo. Él y Ascot son buenos amigos.-

Lucy escuchaba con atención, de pronto algo le vino a la mente y se quedo viendo seria a Marina.

- Dime ¿Sigues enamorada de Guru Clef?.-

- ¿¡Guru Clef!?.-

- Sí Anais. Nunca quise confesarlo pero Lucy lo descubrió un día que visitábamos el mirador de Tokyo. Perdona por ocultártelo, me siento mejor ahora que tu también lo sabes.-

- No te preocupes, te comprendo.-

- Marina, aun no me contestas mi pregunta.-

- Si aun...... He de confesar que regrese precisamente por él. Voy a intentar confesarle mis sentimientos-

Un nuevo silencio. La atmósfera se ponía pesada. Nuevamente habían acabado sufriendo en Céfiro. Marina decidió terminar con ese silencio.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Anais?, ¿paso algo interesante con París antes de que cayera en su segunda infancia.-

- No entiendo a que te refieres.-

- Entonces por que te sonrojas. ¿No nos estarás ocultando algo? Si ¿Verdad? seguramente ese niño si es tu hijo y no París como quieres hacernos creer a todos.-

- Marina, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Sabes que eso no es verdad!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

- Confiesa.-

La tenia acorralada, vaya que se estaba divirtiendo haciendo sonrojar a Anais. Lucy las miraba con gran curiosidad.

- Oigan ¿de qué están hablando?.-

- Lo siento Lucy, olvide que tu no sabes que Paris esta convertido en un pequeño niño de cinco años.-

- ¿Por qué?.-

Anais se percato entonces que el pequeño no estaba.

- No te preocupes, seguramente esta con Presea.-

- De todas formas, iré a buscarlo-

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

Ocípete aparece en Faharen en un callejón de la ciudad Imperial abre su mano y crea una especie de agujero dimensional por donde comienzan a entrar enormes criaturas de aspecto como de reptiles. Pronto la ciudad se ve envuelta en un tremendo caos. Una de esas abominables criaturas llega hasta el Palacio Imperial y derrumba las paredes. La repercusión se siente por todo el palacio.

- ¡San Yung! ¿Qué ocurre?.-

- No lo se princesa Aska.-

Una legión de guardias y el viejo Chang entran precipitadamente en la habitación.

- ¡¡¡¡Rápido!!!!! Llévense a la princesa.-

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?-

- Un enorme reptil esta atacando el castillo.-

- ¡No huiremos!, ¡Vamos a enfrentarlo! ¡Sang, tráeme papel y pincel.-

La petición de la princesa es atendida al momento. Ella dibuja en el pergamino una representación de si misma. Su creación apárese detrás del reptil que avanzaba rápidamente en su camino de destrucción en el castillo, al igual que los otros en la ciudad. El reptil da vuelta y carga contra la gigantesca chica. Esta lo detiene con ambas manos y para su carrera.

El combate es visto a través de una bola de cristal creada por el anciano Chang.

- Princesa no sabía que se había vuelto tan poderosa.-

- Gracias Sang. ¡Verdad que soy fabulosa! ja,ja ,ja.-

- ¡Princesa no se distraiga!-

La advertencia del anciano llega muy tarde el reptil tira al suelo la representación de Aska.

- Ya veras lagartija subdesarrollada.-

Ella hace algunos movimientos con sus manos, la figura se levanta y abraza al reptil asfixiándolo.

- ¡Muy bien ganamos!-

- No estés tan segura.-

- ¡¡¡¡Ocípete!!!!.-

Solo quedan en pie Aska, Sang y el viejo Chang, los guardias yacen en el piso. Afuera, el resto de los reptiles se han atacado a la figura gigantesca de Aska y la destrozan.

- Creo que la que gano fui yo.-

Ocípete deja fluir el viento negro de sus manos arrojando a los tres contra las paredes. Camina hacia Aska, la chica se pone en pie con gran trabajo, sus miembros están entumecidos por el golpe, su mirada es retadora, no la vencerá ella es la única descendiente de la familia imperial de Faharen. Su contrincante ríe cínicamente, en su mano apárese una lanza.

- Despídase princesa.-

El objeto punzo cortante se aloja con rapidez en las carnes de su víctima, el rojo de sus ropas se confunde con el carmesí de la sangre. Toma la lanza con ambas manos y cae al piso, esa arma encontrara su funda en su cuerpo, no herirá a nadie más.

- Sang.......-

Un torrente de lagrimas, cae de rodillas, no puede creer que su querido Sang se este desangrando frente a sus ojos. Ocípete también esta impresionada pero hace un intento por apoderarse de la lanza, lo logra. Sang Yoing continua desangrándose, la princesa lo contempla, él le sonríe.........

Se escucha el latido acelerado de la princesa, ya no puede más.

La explosión de energía es tan intensa que acaba con lo que quedaba del palacio Imperial, al ver el destello los aldeanos corren a donde se encontraba el palacio. Solo encuentran al viejo Chag que no tiene la más remota idea de lo que ocurrió y ha Sang Yoing desmayado pero sin ninguna herida.

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

Los jardines del castillo de Céfiro guardan entre sus rincones secretos que ni siquiera el mismo Guru Clef conoce. Esos jardines han sido mudos testigos de todos los dramas que se han desarrollado en el castillo. En el lago se bañaba Esmeralda cuando era una niña, cuando aun ignoraba su triste destino, más tarde París se escondió en la colina a la cual solo se puede llegar a través del bosque para evitar las tediosas lecciones de Guru Clef. Incluso habían presenciado el romance de Esmeralda y Zagato. Los pilares de sus arcos, el lago, los arboles, incluyendo el árbol donde Latis gusta de tocar su flauta, el bosque que hay más atrás, la colina y las murallas que delimitan el jardín, todos han sido testigos de mil historias, unas tristes, unas alegres. Y en estos momentos contemplaran una más.

¿Qué hace Clef parado tan cerca del lago? Se ve serio, más bien, pensativo. Se ocupa de ver el horizonte ¿Qué respuesta busca el mago de Céfiro en el azul del cielo? Comienza a caer la tarde pero aun quedan varias horas de sol, el mago contempla el astro y sonríe.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!.-

Demasiado tarde, lo único que ve Guru Clef son las patas del caballo antes de caer al agua. Al salir se encuentra con el hocico del animal a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara y detrás las caras de Paris y Ascot.

- Estás bien.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya sabia yo que regresarías a lo mismo!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Pero esta vez nadie te va a salvar de recibir un castigo por malcriado!!!!!!!!! Y tú Ascot, ¿No crees que ya estas muy grande para hacer travesuras?.-

Guru Clef se incorpora hecho una fiera, París jala las riendas del caballo y este vuelve a levantarse y a tirar a Guru Clef al lago. El caballo corre al galope mientras Guru Clef los persigue corriendo y tirándoles rayos de energía. Al parecer Clef se da cuenta de lo ridículo de la escena y cesa de perseguirlos. El caballo desaparece por el bosque. Paris baja del caballo y Ascot hace lo mismo.

- Si que la hicimos buena, Guru Clef va ha estar enojado con nosotros por mucho tiempo.-

Paris esta bastante divertido con la actitud preocupada de Ascot, el niño hace una sonrisa picara y corre por el bosque.

- ¡Espera!. Las chicas ya se deben de haberse dado cuenta de que no estas.-

El niño se mete por una pequeña cueva oculta por unos matorrales por suerte Ascot lo ve y lo sigue hasta que logra agarrarlo en el otro lado.

- ¡Con razón Guru Clef estaba tan molesto por que te hiciste niño de nuevo! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Eres una verdadera calamidad!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Paris pone cara de inocente, Ascot le da una palmadita en la cabeza y levanta la vista.

- Desde aquí tienes una hermosa vista. Si que sabes escoger tus escondites. ¿Ya has traído a Anais aquí?.-

- No, mama Anais no conoce mi escondite.-

- ¿Mama Anais?, Vamos Paris, puedes jugar al niño chiquito con Guru Clef pero conmigo no.-

- ¡Yo soy un niño pequeño, no chiquito!-

- Parece que va en serio lo de tu regresión. No te entiendo, tenias todo para ser feliz, estabas enamorado y Anais te corresponde, pronto ibas a ser coronado y...........

Ahora entiendo. Siendo niño puedes evadir eso, te envidio un poco, aunque yo regresara a mi forma de niño no podría evitar seguir queriendo a Marina -

El pequeño Paris veía a Ascot con cierta mezcla de extrañeza y compasión. No alcanzaba a comprender completamente a su amigo, su recién recuperada inocencia se lo impedía, pero esa inocencia lo llevo a pensar en una manera de ayudar a Ascot que seguramente nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza de haber tenido su forma de muchacho.

- ¡Paris!, ¡Paris!.-

- Escuchas. Anais esta preocupada por ti, ya es hora de que regreses con ella.-

Los dos regresan por el mismo camino. Antes de salir del bosque, cerca del claro donde Anais se encontrara Ascot paro el caballo.

- Ve con ella.-

Paris baja del caballo, con ayuda de Ascot y se para cerca de donde termina el bosque.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mama Anais!!!!!!!.-

Anais corre al lugar donde escucho gritar a Paris, Ascot no puede esconderse en ningún lado. Anais lo ha descubierto.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ascot!!!!!.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡El pequeño Paris es un verdadero peligro!!!!!!!!!!!, me ha delatado.-

- ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho que estabas aquí? En especial Caldina, Ráfaga y Marina están muy preocupados por no saber donde estas.-

- No sabía a donde más ir, por eso regrese al palacio. Por favor no les digas que estoy aquí, si no fuera por ese pequeño traidor ninguna de ustedes me hubiera vuelto a ver. Por favor Anais, guarda mi secreto, sería una situación muy compleja el que yo volviera a aparecer ante Marina.-

La chica medita un poco en silencio, la situación es delicada.

- Guardare tu secreto, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de actuar.-

- Gracias Anais.-

Fue entonces cuando la chica rubia se dio cuenta de que Ascot sostenía las riendas de un caballo.

- No sabia que había caballos en Céfiro.-

Estaba maravillada, montar era una de las pasiones de su vida y Paris lo adivino.

- Yo quiero que subamos al caballo.-

- Creo que ya has paseado mucho hoy niño.-

- Por favor.-

- Vamos Anais, te divertirás.-

La chica no se hizo más del rogar y subió al caballo con Ascot y Paris, los tres desaparecieron galopando por el bosque.

Mientras tanto un hombre montado en un caballo negro traspasa la puerta de entrada al castillo, su semblante es triste. Con una mano sostiene las riendas del caballo y con la otra a una chica de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas.

La primera en verlo es Presea y se acerca a recibirlo.

- Latis, tienes mucho que explicar. Perdón no sabía que venias acompañado.

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Presea soy la artífice de Céfiro.-

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Liz y es lo único que puedo recordar.-

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

**Notas de la Autora.**

No se preocupen, esta vez si voy a ser breve. Como ven ahora si le estoy dando velocidad a escribir y solo quiero anunciarles que falta poco para el final.

Dudas, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias 

**Del próximo capitulo solo diere esto**: ¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN!!!!!!

Asta pronto.

Anais.


	9. Lo más oculto del corazón

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro.**

**Capítulo IX.**

**Lo más oculto en el corazón.**

_**INTIMIDAD**_

_Soñamos juntos, _

_juntos despertamos_

_el tiempo hace o deshace _

_mientras tanto _

_no le importa tu sueño _

_ni mi sueño _

_somos torpes _

_o demasiado cautos_

_pensamos que no cae _

_esa gaviota _

_creemos que es eterno_

_este conjuro _

_que la batalla es nuestra _

_o de ninguno _

_juntos vivimos _

_sucumbimos juntos_

_pero esa destrucción _

_es una broma _

_un detalle una ráfaga _

_un vestigio _

_un abrirse y cerrarse _

_el paraíso _

_ya nuestra intimidad _

_es tan inmensa _

_que la muerte la esconde _

_en su vacío _

_quiero que me relates _

_el duelo que te callas _

_por mi parte te ofrezco _

_mi última confianza _

_estás sola _

_estoy solo_

_pero a veces _

_puede la soledad _

_ser una llama._

_Mario Benedetti._

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

Una amplia habitación con dos tronos de oro que simulan ser elefantes, amplias ventanas con cortinas rojas y una alfombra que va desde la entrada. Ese es el lugar donde se deciden todos los asuntos de gran importancia para Ziceta, es el lugar donde se reúnen Tata y Tatra con sus consejeros y los representantes de su pueblo. Normalmente siempre esta a reventar y la gente entra y sale sin parar para tratar asuntos de gobierno, negociar peticiones, etc. Sin embargo hoy solo hay dos personas, las hermanas gobernantes que tratan un asunto tal vez alejado de los que se acostumbran en la sala, pero igualmente importante para el futuro de Ziceta.

- Por favor Tatra, por lo menos dale una oportunidad a Xin, es simpático.-

- ¡Pero es un tonto petulante!.-

- Tatra si sigues así no te vas a casar.-

- Por ahora yo no quiero casarme ¿Por qué estas tu tan interesada en que lo haga? ¿Es por la ley que prohibe que te cases antes que yo?.-

Tata se sonroja.

- ¡No digas tonterías!-

- Con que es eso, pues tu y Othón pueden esperar.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!!!-

Tata empujo a Tatra pero el chorro de agua negro cayo sobre de ella, intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondió. Tata corrió a auxiliarla.

- Hermana ¿Cómo te sientes?. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUIÉN HIZO ESTO?!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DA LA CARA!!!!!!!-

Una voluptuosa chica de cabello morado y extraña vestimenta azul apareció ante ellas.

- Fui yo, mi nombre es Aelo.-

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué buscas aquí?!!!!.-

- No es nada personal, solo quiero mi libertad.-

Diciendo esto la chica lanzo otro chorro de agua juntando sus manos sobre su cabeza e impulsándolo hacia adelante. Tatra cargo con Tata y apenas alcanzo a esquivar el nuevo ataque. Su sable apareció en sus manos y se lanzo contra Aelo, ella detuvo el sable apareciendo en su mano un tridente, ultimo regalo de su padre. El ruido de la pelea pronto atrajo a los guardias de las princesas pero Aelo no permitió que traspasaran la puerta. Los echo fuera con una oscura ola que los saco del salón. Tata aprovecho para atacar a Aelo pero esta alcanzo a reaccionar y con un rápido movimiento de su pie la hizo tropezar, al caer Tata soltó su sable y Aelo le dio varias vueltas a su tridente antes de arrojarlo sobre el cuello de Tata. El tridente se detuvo a escasos centímetros, Tatra haciendo un gran esfuerzo había logrado levantarse y con su látigo había detenido la mano que intentaba asesinar a su hermana. Aelo cambio entonces de objetivo, tiro con fuerza del látigo e hizo caer a Tatra para enterrar su tridente en un costado. La princesa dio un escalofriante grito de dolor. Tata se abalanzó sobre Aelo pero esta arrojo un chorro de agua oscura sobre ella y se estrello contra una ventana cuyos vidrios desgarraron su piel.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Taaaaaaataaaaaaaaaa.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

- Mejor preocúpate por ti.-

Aelo encajo nuevamente su tridente en el pecho de Tatra.

-.Tata.-

- Tatra.-

La una sentía el dolor de la otra, en realidad Tatra era solo unos minutos mayor que Tata, ellas eran gemelas. El dolor era intenso, insoportable. Al mismo tiempo ambos cuerpos maltrechos comenzaron a brillar, un enorme poder en forma de luz invadió cada rincón del salón, cada cosa que tocaba se desvanecía en la luz. Aelo apenas si alcanzo a abrir un hoyo negro para escapar. Pronto todo termino, la habitación completa desapareció en fracción de segundos, sin ruido, sin rastro ni ruinas. Aelo volvió por el agujero de gusano para llevarse a ambas princesas que yacían en él suelo inconscientes por el esfuerzo.

- Nunca me imagine que dos personas pudieran compartir el poder del sello.-

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

Como es costumbre, cuando ocurre algún acontecimiento de relevancia, todos los que habitan en el castillo se han reunido en el salón del trono. A excepción de Ascot por obvias razones.

- Mi nombre es Liz y soy...soy...¡No puedo recordarlo!.-

La chica de cabellos castaños estallo en sollozos y se refugió en los brazos de Latis.

- Llegue por el camino del bosque. Escuche los gritos de una mujer y me desvíe rumbo al río. Ahí encontré a Liz aferrándose a una roca para que la corriente no se la llevara. Cuando logre sacarla estaba completamente aterrorizada y no pudo recordar nada más que su nombre.-

Liz asintió con la cabeza para indicar que lo que había dicho Latiz era cierto. Guru Clef le pidió a la chica que se acercara para poder revisar su memoria y curarla. Liz se acerco temerosa y preocupada, todo el plan podría venirse abajo con eso. Guru Clef toco la cabeza de Liz y vio desde ese momento hasta donde había caído al río y al parecer se había golpeado la cabeza con una roca de los rápidos. Cuando llego a este punto ya no pudo ir más hacia atrás, solo había oscuridad. De pronto se dio cuenta de que una mujer de esa habitación estaba pensando fuertemente en él, en ese mismo momento. Él clavo la mirada en Presea, esta se sonrojo y bajo la cara. El mago había perdido la concentración y no podía seguir examinando a Iris. Todos esperaban a que diera una explicación y Clef tuvo que darla.

- Liz recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando cayo al río, la mayor parte de su memoria se perdió con ese golpe y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la recupere paulatinamente. Mientras tanto, creo que lo más conveniente es que se quede aquí.-

- No se como agradecerles.-

Presea se llevo a Liz para mostrarle el cuarto que ocuparía mientras estuviera en el castillo, era justo el cuarto aun lado del de Anais. Ráfaga y Caldina las seguían de cerca, la ilusionista le susurro a l Capitán de la Guardia.

- Hay algo en esa chica que no me gusta nada.-

**Mientras tanto...**

- Lucy, necesitamos hablar.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.!!!!!!-

Lucy corre por el pasillo mientras las lagrimas afloran de sus ojos, Latis intenta darle alcance sin embargo Anais le impide el paso, trae a Paris de la mano, ambos se ven molestos(imagínense a un niño pequeño haciendo gestos, pónganle cabello verde, piel morena, una cicatriz en la mejilla y ¡ya esta! -) Latis solo ve el rostro molesto de Anais, el también lo esta.

- ¿Vas a lastimarla de nuevo?.-

- Yo nunca he querido hacerle daño. Todo esto es un terrible malentendido.-

- Entonces, dale tiempo.-

Marina cerro la puerta, había esperado a que todos salieran para hablar con Guru Clef. Tenía que saber algo, la pregunta le quemaba la lengua.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Marina?-

Se puso nerviosa, dudo.

- No Guru Clef. Solo...quisiera saber...si podría...hacerte una pregunta.-

Clef sonrió divertido, ¿tanto protocolo por una pregunta?.

- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras niña del mundo místico.-

- ¿Has estado enamorado?.-

¡Lo había logrado!, había logrado hacerle la pregunta y no podría negarse ha darle una respuesta. Clef se puso nervioso, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? Vaya que no la esperaba, un color rojo vivo subió a su rostro. Marina lo había metido en un verdadero aprieto.

- Si... lo estoy.-

- ¡¡¡¿Lo estas?!!!, ¿De quien?.-

- Dijiste: una pregunta.-

- Lo siento, lamento haberte incomodado.-

La chica dio la vuelta para salir, ahora si que estaba confundida.

- ¡Marina, espera!.-

Clef se acerco a ella hasta estar frente a frente y la tomo de las manos, con un tono solemne y serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos, le pidió:

- Prométeme que este será nuestro secreto.-

- Lo prometo.-

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

En Autosam Celeno utilizo su poder al máximo para oscurecer por completo el planeta. Fantasmas de guerreros pasados, de helenos muertos en batalla, atacaron cada ciudad de Autosam buscando a la máxima autoridad de cada ciudad. Solo los guardianes de cada planeta podrían tener la fuerza suficiente para ocultar el sello dentro de sí. Autosam no tenía un protector bien definido, lo cual hacia más difícil la búsqueda para Celeno.

Geo dirige el contra ataque de la Acrópolis, la verdad es que no puede hacer mucho contra un ejercito de fantasmas, ni siquiera sabe a que se esta enfrentando. Sus soldados caen sin recibir aparentemente ninguna herida, los que logran sobrevivir no pueden mover un músculo. Geo contempla con tristeza a sus hombres en el hospital, se ven débiles y pálidos.

- Les quitan la energía.-

- ¿Qué dices Lilandra.-

- Si comandante, observa: A todos ellos solo los tocaron, mientras más hombres tocan se hacen más fuertes mientras nuestros soldados se vuelven débiles y frágiles, cuando les disparamos con los lazer en vez de debilitarlos parece que los volvemos más fuertes, se alimentan de energía.-

- Por lo visto ya tienes alguna idea para sacarnos de este problema ¿ o me equívoco?.-

- No, no te equivocas. ¡¡¡¡ZAAAAAAAAZ!!!!!!.-

- ¡No grites!, aquí estoy.-

- ¿Le hiciste los ajustes que te pedí a mi lazer?.-

- Si, aquí esta. _Je, je,je en caso de peligro Lilandra siempre se nombra comandante._-

- Bien, iré a probarlo.-

- ¿Qué rayos te propones?.-

- Mira Geo, le he pedido a Zaz que invierta el sistema de mi lazer para que en vez de expulsar energía la absorba, si mi teoría es correcta acabare con los fantasmas sin ningún problema.-

- En ese caso, yo debo ir soy el comandante y además tu eres una... y yo... soy un.-

- Lo que me faltaba, que tuvieras complejos contra las mujeres. Ahora soy un soldado y como tal es mi deber proteger a mi gente.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡En ese caso yo soy tu comandante y te ordeno que me entregues esa arma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Geo se había exasperado, toda la vida era la misma historia. Pero Lilandra siempre se salía con la suya y esta vez no sería la excepción.

- No te preocupes tanto por mí. Ya soy una niña grande y sé cuidarme yo sólita.-

Lilandra desapareció por el corredor sonriendo. Geo se quedó terriblemente preocupado. Zaz lo jalo para llevarlo al centro de control y poder observar a Lilandra. Esa chica era un genio, el lazer funciono como lo había dicho y fácilmente absorbió a una cantidad enorme de fantasmas. Geo dio la orden de que prepararan más y pasaran la voz a las otras ciudades. Celeno sintió la desaparición de energía y se dirigió a donde estaba Lilandra. ¿Sería ella la guardiana de ese planeta? Tendría que comprobarlo por ella mismas. Apareció ante ella y la ataco, lanzándole su daga . Lilandra apenas si alcanzo a quitarse dejando caer el lazer, después de todo ya no lo necesitaba, su enemigo era de carne y hueso. La daga de Celeno regresó a su mano, Lilandra saco de su bota un pequeño aparatito que daba fuertes descargas eléctricas, por más poder mágico que tuviera su contrincante la descarga la dejaría inconsciente. Geo corrió a toda prisa, sentía que Lilandra se encontraba en un gran peligro, no estaba equivocado.

Justo cuando salía del cuartel Celeno clavaba la mortal daga en el corazón de Lilandra. La chica moriría.

_- Por favor, cuídala por mí-_

Esas habían sido las ultimas palabras que Aguila le dirigiera antes de morir.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

El resplandor se esparce rápidamente por el planeta, el daño desaparece, los fantasmas de los guerreros griegos se funden en la luz, la daga sale del corazón de Lilandra y la herida se cierra. Geo cae exhausto. Zaz llega solo para ver como su amigo es secuestrado por Celeno a través de un agujero de gusano.

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

El final de un día más, un ocaso, el sol ha comenzado a ponerse sobre el cielo de Céfiro. Las tres chicas del mudo místico están encerradas en el cuarto de Lucy, esta se ocupa de jugar con Paris, Anais los observa divertida y hasta cierto punto aliviada, ese niño es demasiado inquieto para ella. Marina mira como el sol baja poco a poco del cielo, pronto se internara en el bosque y no podrá verlo.

Eso no es algo que en este momento le preocupe ¿Cómo debía sentirse después de esa tentativa de hablar con Clef? Bueno, por lo menos estaba contenta, confundida, pero contenta, ya había dado un paso adelante, tal vez los siguientes serían más fáciles.

Paris se ocupa en desatar la trenza de Lucy.

- ¡Oye, no hagas eso!, No seas travieso. ¡Ya veras!-

Lucy toma a Paris y le hace cosquillas, el niño comienza a reírse y Lucy también. Él pequeño se sienta en las rodillas de la pelirroja y la observa reírse.

- Tienes una bella sonrisa.-

_- Regálame tu bella sonrisa.-_

El recuerdo pasa como un relámpago fugas, un corazón a recibido un terrible pinchazo.

- ¿Podrían cuidar a Paris un momento?, no tardare.-

La rubia se levanta y abre la puerta. Un hombre alto con ojos melancólicos estaba apunto de tocar.

- Necesito hablar con Lucy.-

Marina escucha la voz y no tarda un segundo para estar en la puerta.

- ¿No crees que ya la has lastimado bastante?.-

Él va a contestar pero Anais lo hace primero.

- Marina, tenemos que dejar que ellos dos arreglen sus problemas. No nos corresponde meternos en un asunto que solo es de dos.-

- Pero...¡hay! esta bien.-

Da un respingo de resignación. Llama a Paris y deja que entre Latis. El pequeño le saca la lengua y sale, Marina lo sigue pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí:

- Te lo advierto, si vuelves a hacerle daño a Lucy ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TENDRAS QUE VÉRTELAS CON DOS GUERRERAS MAGICAS FURIOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

Dando un portazo, termina la amenaza.

Lucy estaba de espaldas, el solo verlo dolía demasiado. El se acerco e intento tomarla por los hombros, ella no lo permitió.

- Quiero darte una explicación. Las cosas no son como tu crees.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Y entonces como son?!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-

- Yo ame mucho a Lilandra.-

- ¿Es que acaso te gusta verme sufrir?-

Lucy estallo en llanto. Latis hubiera preferido que una espada lo atravesara de lado a lado a tener que ver a Lucy en ese estado.

- No Lucy, eso es lo que más me duele en el mundo, me desgarra el corazón el echo de que estés sufriendo de esta manera y sea por mi culpa, daría mi existencia completa solo por saber que eres feliz.-

El chico se acerco y logro posar sus manos sobré los hombros de Lucy.

- Escúchame Lucy, y escúchame muy bien. Lilandra y yo nos quisimos mucho, pero ahora no somos más que buenos amigos. Solamente hay una chica con la que quiero estar... y esa eres tú. -

- ¿Es eso verdad?.-

- Mírame.-

Lucy giro para verlo a los ojos, en ellos solo pudo ver una verdadera suplica. El la abrazo contra su pecho, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, se sentía tan bien estar así, juntos, que empezaba a creer que podría permanecer así por siempre. Latis no lo permitió, levantándola un poco del piso busco sus labios para absorber el néctar dulce y cálido, del que había sido privado por tanto tiempo.

**Afuera...**

- Bien Paris, ahora solo somos tu y yo. ¡Paris!, ¡Paris!. ¡Que niño! Me imagino que tendré que buscarlo. Anais se veía muy cansada -

Una chica rubia parada debajo de una ventana, se ve triste, tiene sus manos aprisionadas contra su pecho, las cosas tampoco han sido fáciles para ella. Escucha pasos en el corredor, voltea la cara. La escena se esta repitiendo, no es posible que la vida le este jugando una broma tan pesada.

- Mama Anais, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas triste.-

Ella no contesta y el niño se acerca para tirar de su falda.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tu deberías saberlo!!!!!!!!!!.-

Anais esta realmente enojada, levanta la mano y la detiene a unos centímetros de la cara del pequeño.

- ¿Yo te puse triste?.-

Al ver su mirada inocente Anais cayo de rodillas. No era a Paris a quien tenía enfrente, era un pequeño de cinco años.

- No, tu solo eres un niño. No entiendes lo que me ocurre. Es solo que me recuerdas a alguien a quien quiero mucho, me gustaría que volviera pronto.-

- ¿Esta muy lejos?.-

- No, esta muy cerca...pero a la vez tan lejos de mi. Eso es lo que me llena de tristeza.-

El niño no entendía una sola palabra de lo que Anais decía pero podía sentir que estaba sufriendo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo. La chica lo recibió tiernamente en sus brazos, un susurro escapo de sus labios:

- Te extraño tanto.-

Ascot paseaba por los enormes arcos que hay rodeando el jardín, la tarde había sido tranquila, el sol sumergía la mitad de su redondez en el lago, era un bello espectáculo ver el lago brillar como si fuera de fuego, gracias al reflejo de las últimas luces del día. Hay un hombre, a la orilla del lago, que presencia el mismo espectáculo. Es Guru Clef.

_- Me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo ahí?.-_

-¿Qué es lo que observas?.-

Ascot voltea rápidamente, nuevamente lo han descubierto.

- ¡Uf! Eres tu Presea, me asustaste.-

- Deberías tener más cuidado si no quieres que sepan que estas aquí.-

- Lo tendre, no te preocupes.-

- ¿Has visto a Clef?.-

El mango señalo al hombre junto al lago, Presea se dirigió hasta él y Ascot penso que lo mejor sería volver a su cuarto antes de que alguien más lo viera. Se disponía a cruzar la puerta que conducía dentro del castillo, cuando alcanzo a distinguir una silueta demasiado familiar como para no saber quien era, regresa y se oculta detrás de uno de los enormes pilares del portal. Marina no tarda en aparecer en el jardín, seguía buscando a Paris. Por ironía, tal vez por destino, se detiene al lado del pilar donde del otro lado esta escondido Ascot, ha descubierto a Guru Clef y Presea sentados, al lado del lago, en un tronco caído.

Esa tarde no hay viento en Céfiro, el jardín esta silencioso y poniendo un poco de atención se puede escuchar lo que dicen las dos personas cercanas al lago. Al principió eran dos voces alegres, como dos viejos amigos que charlan.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Clef?, te ves muy pensativo.-

- Es que Marina me hizo una pregunta muy extraña hoy.-

- A sí. ¿Qué te pregunto?.-

- Me pregunto...

Presea estaba un tanto divertida con la conversación, por lo menos eso aparentaba. Clef le había dicho inocentemente algo que hubiera preferido no decir y ahora el mago no sabía como evadir a Presea, regularmente eso ocurría en sus platicas, ella le inspiraba mucha confianza pero él era renuente a decir abiertamente lo que pensaba o sentía.

- ¿Me lo vas a decir o no Clef?.-

- ¿Te interesa mucho saberlo?.-

- Si. Debe ser algo muy interesante para que te pongas a meditarlo al lado del lago.-

La chica de largo cabello rubio sabía muy bien que Clef se sentaba en ese tronco a meditar cuando tenía algún problema. Lo conocía muy bien.

- Hagamos un trato. Yo te digo lo que hable con Marina y tu me dices tu nombre verdadero.-

- ¿Cuándo vas a desistir? Me has preguntado lo mismo desde él día que llegue aquí.-

Estaba sorprendida, ese día Clef estaba actuando extrañamente. Siempre sostenían conversaciones como esa, eran muy buenos amigos pero había algo en él que nunca antes había percibido, ese día el mago estaba nervioso. Él continuo hablando en un tono serio.

- Aun creo que esto es un error. No es justo para Ascot, para Lucy, Marina y Anais, mucho menos para ti. Es un engaño -

Clef había usado un tono serio, había pensado demasiado en eso.

- Es tan solo, una mentira piadosa. Ascot se derrumbaría si supiera que mi hermana, Presea, no revivió y las guerreras ya han sufrido demasiado como para darles una pena más. ¿Por qué quieres que las cosas cambien?.-

Marina estaba impresionada pero Ascot estaba destrozado, Presea estaba muerta, él la había matado. Miraba sus manos y las veía manchadas con sangre, lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, eso era más de lo que podía soportar. La voz de la hermana de Presea siguió escuchándose:

- Debo confesarte que algunas veces si me siento muy culpable. Presea era muchas cosas que yo no soy, algunas veces, fingir ser ella es algo muy difícil de lograr. Yo no soy tan valiente como ella, ni tan fuerte. Ella siempre cuido de mi hasta que fue llamada a servir a la princesa Esmeralda como armera de sus soldados.-

Clef se enterneció, ella había sido una mujer tan fuerte todo ese tiempo.

- ¿La extrañas mucho?.-

- Si... ella era como otra parte de mí. Eramos gemelas idénticas. Lo único que nos distinguía era mi cicatriz.-

- Presea era una mujer muy especial.-

Clef tuvo un vago recuerdo del día que había conocido a Presea. La chica había llegado al galope al castillo y él apenas si había alcanzado a quitarse para no ser atropellado. Un par de ojos castaños se clavaron en él.

- Ella te amaba y tú lo sabes. ¿Nunca sentiste nada por ella?.-

- Yo le tenía un gran cariño a tu hermana, pero jamas llegue a tener otro tipo de sentimiento por ella.-

Clef miro fijamente a los ojos de la chica rubia que tenía enfrente. Tal vez era el momento justo para confesarle sus sentimientos, se había enamorado de ella. Era con ella con la única que realmente podía hablar sin temor, la que lo apoyaba y comprendía, la que lograba sacarle una sonrisa los días que estaba más enfurruñado. Tal vez fue el momento, tal vez fue la tarde, Clef que siempre meditaba todo lo que decía dejo escapar una suplica obedeciendo un impulso.

- Por favor, ¡necesito saber cual es tu verdadero nombre!. Yo no estuve enamorado de Presea, ¡estoy enamorado de ti!-

No podía creer que tanta felicidad fuera para ella, lo miraba sorprendida, el tiempo se había detenido. Clef se acerco y tímidamente le dio un beso sobre los labios, no era fácil para el expresar lo que sentía además temía ser rechazado. Ella tomo el rostro de Clef entre sus manos y le dio un apasionado beso mientras gritaba con el corazón en la boca:

- ¡¡¡¡Mi nombre es Medea!!!!-

Eso fue lo ultimo que Marina escucho, salió corriendo con rumbo al bosque con el corazón echo jirones. Ascot fue tras ella, él también había recibido un golpe demasiado duro pero ahora no le importaba él, le importaba solo ella.

Los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban entre los arboles cuando al fin la alcanzo. La chica se sorprendió, pero era tan grande su decepción que esa sorpresa fue menor. Él la abrazo y ella lloro sobre su pecho. Ascot acaricio tiernamente su cabeza ¿qué más podía hacer?, Marina no paraba de llorar.

- Calma, calma, Marina eres una persona maravillosa. No te rindas. Cualquier hombre sería feliz de recibir tu ternura.-

Ella levanto la cara para ver a su amigo, él estaba ahí con ella a pesar de que también estaba sufriendo mucho. Ascot miro dentro de los profundos y azules ojos de Marina, cualquier hombre podría fácilmente perderse en aquellos océanos de luminosidad, que no daría él por una sola mirada de ese par de aguamarinas. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca.

Que sensación tan extraña, un cosquilleo sobre sus labios, una especie de caricia profunda, algo cálido recorría todo su cuerpo. Hubiera querido detenerlo pero no podía, parecía gustarle. Se sentía protegida y segura recibiendo sobre su boca los labios de Ascot, él le estaba trasmitiendo todo el amor y la adoración que sentía por ella. Ese había sido en realidad su primer beso, ella lo había besado a él primero, por obligación, para ayudarlo, sin embargo estaba absolutamente segura de que aquella vez no había experimentado nada parecido a lo que el chico le había transmitido con ese beso.

Se separo y nuevamente echo a correr por el bosque, era demasiado para un solo día. La noche había caído y se hacia más oscura por los nubarrones que cubrían el cielo, gruesas gotas de lluvia cristalina caían en dirección contraria de la cual corría la bella chica de cabellos azules.

Alguien la sujeto por una mano, Ascot había logrado darle alcance de nuevo.

- Discúlpame, no quise hacer eso.-

- No hay nada que yo pueda disculparte.-

Ella se soltó y él la vio desaparecer por el bosque.

Permaneció un tiempo ahí parado, ya no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

La cristalina lluvia se convirtió en gruesas gotas negras.

Un rayo retumba en el cielo iluminando el lugar, se da cuenta que el agua se ha vuelto oscura. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Ascot escuchara un grito proveniente del lugar por donde había desaparecido Marina. El corazón de Ascot dio un vuelco.

- ¡¡¡AELO!!!.-

**Notas de la Autora.**

Si has llegado hasta este punto de la historia ¡¡¡¡¡Que valor!!!!!.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, por que tal vez sea el ultimo que escriba.

Por ahí ya tenía una amenaza de que me iban a mandar un asesino a sueldo y ahora agréguenle las que van a querer matarme después de este capítulo.

Tómenlo con calma chicas, Ascot también se merece una oportunidad. -! Y francamente me gusta mucho más que Clef, piénsenlo un poquito, citaré el comentario de una amiga:

_"Su edad es mas acorde, además de que el muchacho no esta tan mal_(Yo diría: no esta nada mal._), y creo que ese es el pie que dejo CLAMP en el final del manga. Guru Cleff esta muy bajito, además de que el hombre no es viejo, sino que es la edad en si mismo."_

Por cierto, a la chica que me hizo este comentario(¡Sí!, ¡Tú!), Ese asunto que té molesta, serenidad y paciencia mi pequeña saltamontes, las cosas se van a arreglar en el siguiente capítulo. (Sí llego a publicarlo, je,je -!)

**Hermana:** ¡Mátenla!

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hermanita, no me ayudes!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Je, je, je. No le hagan caso. Se quiere quedar con mi cuarto.

Bueno, si sobrevivo nos vemos en el penúltimo capítulo de la nueva historia de Céfiro. Si no, están todos cordialmente invitados a mi funeral.

En el próximo capítulo:

La leyenda del Triángulo del Armagedon.

Liz descubre su verdadera identidad.

La llave debe morir.

Recuérdenme con cariño....

**Anais.**

P.D. Cooperaciones y condolencias 


	10. No hay lugar, como el hogar

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro.**

**Capítulo X**

**No hay lugar, como el hogar.**

_**LA ESQUINA DEL ATARDECER.**_

_**III**_

_La presencia amarga de la niebla_

_el eco mudo de las voces que se fueron,_

_los minutos lentos y las lejanías._

_La infancia_

_las horas niñas que perdí,_

_los amigos,_

_los hermanos,_

_el bosque entero,_

_la calle_

_y los papalotes._

_Se ha ido la niña que fui,_

_queda una mirada de lejana lluvia_

_la soledad y las fauces del abismo,_

_los pájaros grises_

_detenidos en las ramas_

_que el viento mece aletargado._

Lourdes Corona

Marina camina por uno de los corredores del castillo, va muy pensativa y no es para menos, las ultimas semanas han transcurrido con una velocidad inverosímil.

- Un año...

Ya llevamos un año en Céfiro-

A llegado hasta los arcos del jardín, desde donde puede ver el tronco del árbol donde Clef le hablo de amor a Medea.

_**Flashback**_

Aelo la ataca sin piedad utilizando su poder sobre el agua oscura, la Guerrera Mágicas esta demasiado confundida para poder defenderse, su cuerpo sucumbe ante la presión del chorro de agua, de seguir así no durara mucho tiempo. Tiene que pensar en algo pronto para interrumpir la presión. Intenta subir su mano para utilizar el "Dragón de agua" como contraataque. Antes de que pueda articular el conjuro una esfera de energía la rodea y desvía la presión.

-¡¡¡¡¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LA LASTIMES!!!!!-

- ¿Ascot?, ¡que sorpresa!. ¿Me recuerdas?.-

- ¡¿Y como olvidarte?! ¡¡¡¡Casi haces que la mate!!!!.-

- ¡No olvides que fue tu propio sentimiento lo que te hizo odiarla.-

- ¡Mentira! Tu te encargaste de confundir mis sentimientos.-

- Mmmm. Digamos que ayude un poquito.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡VETE!!!!!; ¡¡¡¡¡NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO!!!!!!.-

- ¡Tengo una mejor idea!, volverás a hacerlo tu.-

Ella le apunta con un dedo y alrededor del chico cae una especie de brisa oscura, después comienza a girar su dedo y esa brisa lo rodea.

- Deja salir todo ese rencor que hay dentro de ti, yo se que guardas resentimientos contra ella, lo se y lo sabes. Sabes que ella jamas llegara a amarte, que esta enamorada de otro y tu solo eres un objeto con el que juega, un escudo con el que se protege. ¡¡¡¡Tu sabes que no le importas!!!.-

La brisa desaparece. Los ojos de Ascot son ocultados por su flequillo castaño rojizo en el momento en el que el chico clava su mirada al piso, da media vuelta para quedar frente a Marina quien aun no ha tenido tiempo de recuperarse del ataque de Aelo. Se dirige hasta ella y se agacha a su lado.

Marina esta asustada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-

Él le sonríe, ella, sorprendida, le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Si.-

El chico le ayuda a ponerse de pie, mientras se sonroja, voltea a ver a su eremiga con una seguridad y sangre fría que Marina nunca había notado en él.

- ¡Aelo! ¡Eres demasiado tonta si crees que volverás a utilizarme de nuevo!-

Una mirada de furia es lo que recibe Ascot como respuesta. Su más poderosa arma aparece en sus manos: el tridente del rey de los mares terráqueos.

- No es mi único medio, ¿Sabes?.-

Antes de que Aelo pueda utilizar su tridente para atacarlos, Ascot con su mano libre(Con la otra sostiene a Marina por la cintura), traza una estrella de seis picos. De ella salen cientos de pequeños seres amarillos de grandes ojos azules y cuerpos abultados y aterciopelados. Estas bolitas, apena salen de la estrella se pegan al cuerpo de Aelo y no se le despegan.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE RAYOS SON ESTAS COSAS!!!!!!!!-

Después de unos cuantos segundos, Aelo esta tirada en el piso, rodeada de pequeñas y adorables bolas de algodón amarillo, que no dejan de brincarle encima.

Marina se apoya en Ascot mientras se alejan del lugar, la lluvia vuelve a ser cristalina.

- ¿Quieres que te cargue?.- Esta nervioso.

- No, así estoy bien.- Contesta distraídamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Marina?.-

- Me has dejado sorprendida. ¿Qué son esas criaturas Ascot?. Deben ser muy poderosas para haber derrotado a Aelo-

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. Esas cosas son solo una ilusión creada por mi. Realmente, no pense que funcionaria.-

La chica no puede evitar también reír, prácticamente le habían jugado una broma a Aelo.

- Creo que estará furiosa cuando se de cuenta del engaño.- Dice, aun riendo, Marina mientras apoyada en su amigo se dirigen al castillo.

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

Alguien se acerca por detrás de ella con paso dudoso...

- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- No lo sé. Solo sé que estoy muy confundida. ¿Y tu?-

Sus ojos azules reflejaban simpatía y compasión. Aquel chico también sufría y necesitaba de su apoyo.

_**Flashback**_

-¡¡¡¡ASCOT!!!!, ¡¡¡¿QUÉ HACES?!!!.-

- ¡¡¡Me voy!!!.-

- Pero ¡¿Por qué?!.-

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡CALDINA!!!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY UN ASESINO!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡PRESEA ESTA MUERTA!!!!!!,. !!!!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GURU CLEF AMA A MEDEA!!!!!,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MARINA ESTA DESECHA, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO LA BESE!!!!!!!, Y ¡¡¡¡YA NO QUIERO CAUSAR MÁS PROBLEMAS!!!!!.-

Ascot comenzó a llorar amargamente, se había guardado toda su confusión y dolor solo por Marina.

- ¡Ascot! ¡Tranquilízate!, ¡No entiendo nada!.-

- No importa. ¡Me voy!- Él chico tomo sus posesiones y se dispuso a salir.

-¡¡¡¡Detente!!!!, ¡Te comportas como un niño! ¡No puedes evadir los problemas toda la vida!, ¡Esa no es la solución!.-

Él siguió su camino como si no la hubiera escuchado.

- Bien. ¡Vete de nuevo!. Jamas te creí tan cobarde como para abandonarla. ¡Vete y deja que tu corazón y el de ella sigan doliendo! .-

Una vez más, la ilusionista había acertado con sus palabras.

Marina lo necesitaba para superar sus problemas, pero él la necesitaba más a ella para superar su propio dolor, sin Marina jamas lo lograría.

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

- Aun no puedo creerlo...-

- Ascot, tenemos que decirle a todos. No es justo. Ni para ella, ni para nosotros, ni para...- Se detuvo dudosa de terminar la frase.

- Clef.- Él chico terminó la frase en un susurro y riendo para sus adentros, entendía mucho mejor que la guerrera mágica, que olvidar, no era nada sencillo.

Algunas veces el amor es egoísta, y así mientras Ascot y Marina intentan librarse de sus demonios internos, sus amigos han salido a dar un paseo.

El Bosque del Silencio, en otro tiempo un lugar maldito, ahora un lugar hermoso y pacifico. Dos caballos al galope, dos risas que se pierden en el murmullo de la naturaleza. Ella, Guerrera Mágica del Viento, él, príncipe, futuro gobernante de Céfiro. Los dos han peleado muchas batallas pero ahora intentan divertirse y disfrutar su amor, algo que últimamente no habían podido hacer.

- ¡ Te gane!.- Detiene el caballo para recibir a su compañero con una mirada de victoria.

- No es verdad. Te di ventaja.- Le contesta él en tono seguro.

- Paris, acepta que perdiste.- Le dice ella con una de esas sonrisas que fascinan al príncipe.

- ¡Oh!, ¡Esta bien! Por esta vez ganaste.- Dice en tono resignado.

Desmonta y se acerca al caballo de Anais para ayudarla a bajar mientras dice:

- Ahora te daré tu premio.- Ella lo mira con ojos interrogantes.

- No acordamos ningún premio.-

Paris la acerca y la estrecha contra sí, le levanta la barbilla con una mano y acerca su rostro al de ella mientras sonríe con picardía.

- Yo siempre gano.-

Dos caballos más aparecieron relinchando, lo cual hizo separarse bruscamente a la pareja. Sobre el caballo negro van dos persona, él es el mejor espadachín mágico de Céfiro, y ella la persona con más fuerza de voluntad, la única capaz de anular el sistema del pilar, además de Guerrera Mágica del Fuego. Ellos también quieren disfrutar del oasis después de las batallas. En el caballo café con manchas blancas, va la más reciente inquilina del Palacio, ella no estaba contemplada cuando se planeo el paseo, pero se había unido en el ultimo momento.

- Disculpen, no queríamos dejarlos atrás.- Dijo la chica rubia con su siempre tono amable.

- Por mí no hay problema. No me gustan las carreras.-

- Por nosotros tampoco. Lucy no sabe montar y no quisiera que le ocurriera alguna accidente por ir al galope.- Sujetaba fuertemente a la pelirroja como si no estuviera dispuesto a perder su tesoro nunca más. El amor había hecho algunos cambios en Latis que se mostraba un poco más expresivo y alegre que regularmente.

Todo este tiempo, Liz se había dedicado a observarlos. No lograba entender el cariño que las dos parejas se manifestaban. Entendía la relación de las Guerreras Mágicas, eran tan unidas como sus hermanas, pero no lograba entender el cariño que existía entre Paris y Anais, tan similar al de Lucy y Latis, tan similar al de sus padres...

Escucho una voz.

_- Hermana.- _

- ¿Te ocurre algo Liz?.-

- No, ¿por qué Lucy?.-

- No me hacías caso. ¿Seguro que estas bien?.-

- Si. Solo estoy un poco cansada. Creo que será mejor que vuelva al castillo.-

- Te acompañaremos.-

- Gracias Latis, pero volveré sola. Ya les he causado muchas molestias hoy.-

Sin decir nada más hizo girar su caballo y se alejo dejando que ambas parejas continuaran solas su paseo.

Se detuvo más adelante.

- ¿Hermanas?.-

- Aquí estamos.- Ocípete y Aelo aparecieron frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.-

- Celeno no ha podido escapar.-

- Lo sé.-

_**Flashback**_

Es de noche, la hora es avanzada y el castillo duerme. Una puerta rechina un poco al abrirse. La luz que entra por el umbral descubre a una chica pelirroja que duerme plácidamente. Una sombra de mujer se refleja en el piso, se escucha un choque metálico, se ve un destello.

- Aaag.-

El grito fue ahogado antes de poder salir de la garganta. Celeno ha logrado colocar su cadena alrededor del cuello de Lucy y la asfixia. La chica patalea y tira de la cadena con todas sus fuerzas. No ha sobrevivido ha tantas batallas para morir ahorcada en su habitación. La fuerza la abandona, no llega suficiente aire a sus pulmones. Esta a punto de desfallecer.

- Pense que eras más fuerte.-

La chica se aferra a la cadena con ambas manos e intenta jalarla de nuevo, no va a rendirse tan fácilmente. Celeno había cantado la victoria demasiado pronto.

Poco a poco, logra alejar la cadena de su cuello, lo suficiente para respirar. Da un respiro profundo antes de dar un gran tirón a la cadena haciendo caer a Celeno, esta más que sorprendida de la fuerza de Lucy sale corriendo. La energía, que desprendió Lucy al vencer a Celeno, corrió como una onda por todo el lugar despertando a todos.

La buscan por todas partes, Guru Clef aun siente su aura maligna dentro del castillo. Una chica rubia con un pequeño en brazos corre por un pasillo tratando de llegar a la habitación de su querida amiga. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, algo no esta bien, el pasillo esta excesivamente oscuro. Una figura femenina aparece entre las sombras con una sonrisa fría.

- Vas tu.-

Anais baja a Paris y lo pone detrás de ella, saca su espada del guante joya y asume la posición de combate.

- ¡Escóndete!.- El pequeño no osa desobedecer la orden y se protege en el marco de una puerta.

- ¿Vas ha esperar a que te ataque?, Ese es tu gran error, peleas a la defensiva.-

Otro escalofrío, tenia miendo. No tenía por que sentirlo, había peleado ya muchas batallas como para asustarse, pero así era. Celeno lanzo la afilada punta de su cadena contra Anais, esta lo esquivo fácilmente con la espada, sin embargo esto era solo una distracción, la otra punta se estrello directamente en su talón derecho, abriéndole una herida tan dolorosa que la hizo perder el equilibrio. La cadena regresó a su dueña, quien se acercó a la chica derribada. Anais se dio cuenta de que era Celeno quien le influía miedo.

- Ya te diste cuenta verdad, ese es uno de mis poderes, infundir el miedo. Vencerte ha sido demasiado fácil, no creo que tu seas la llave.-

- ¡No es tan sencillo vencerme!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DESTRUYE TORNADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.--

Celeno es atrapada dentro del tornado y se estrella varias veces con el suelo y las paredes. Cae unos metros adelante. Anais también cae de nuevo al piso por su tobillo lastimado.

- ¡Mama Anais!, Etas bien.- El pequeño ha salido de su escondite e intenta reanimar a la chica. Ella abre sus ojos y lo mira con dulzura, con una voz apenas audible le reclama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Ve a esconderte, es peligroso.-

- Bien Guerrera Mágica, veamos que más puedes hacer.- Se acerca caminando a ella pero Paris se interpone en su camino. - Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¿Crees que puedes detenerme niño?.- Con una mano sujeta al niño y lo sube para arrojarlo contra una pared, el impacto es tan fuerte que hace un hoyo en ella. Se dirige a Anais.

- ¡Valiente príncipe!, Un pequeño que no puede ayudarte. Ni siquiera puede salvarse a así mismo. ¡Ahora me mostraras tu máximo poder-

Los gritos de Anais son desesperados, la cadena de Celeno enreda todo su cuerpo y lo aprieta como una boa a su presa. Si no muere de asfixia antes, sus venas se amorataran y en un momento determinado, estallaran. Grita y pide auxilio con todas sus fuerzas, por ahora no ve otra salida para su situación que pedir socorro y rezar...

En otra parte del castillo Medea hace lo que el resto, trata de encontrar a la atacante de Lucy. Corre por una de las tantas galerías del castillo, alguien más podría estar en peligro, distingue a Clef a lo lejos, su corazón se alegra. Corre directo a él. Una imagen idéntica a ella se cruza en su camino.

_- ¿Tu crees que tienes el derecho a estar con él?, ¿Tienes derecho a ser feliz con el hombre al que ame, mientras yo me encuentro sola en una tumba fría y oscura? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO LO TIENES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- _

La fantasmagórica aparición desaparece mientras Medea se detiene a escasos pasos de Clef y se pone tan blanca como la aparición que acaba de ver.

- Medea, ¿Qué te ocurre?.-

- ¡Aléjate!, ¡No podemos estar juntos!.-

En ese precisó momento, alguien libera una gran cantidad de poder, los dos lo sienten. Llegan a uno de los cruces de los pasillos para ver como Celeno sale volando de otro corredor y se estrella contra la fuente que hay en el centro haciéndola añicos. La chica no pierde el tiempo, trabajosamente se levanta para escapar. Descubre a Guru Clef y a Presea por lo que intenta irse por el pasillo contrarío, desgraciadamente para ella Lucy y Latis aparecen por ese lado, opta por irse por el pasillo trasero, Ascot y Marina le cierran el camino. Se queda parada en medio, aparentemente podría escapar por el corredor delante de ella, pero fue de ese de donde salió volando. Por el umbral de esta galería se distingue una sombra que avanza con paso seguro, la luz aun no permite verle el rostro pero es un hombre por la estatura y el cuerpo, sostiene a una chica desmayada en brazos.

Todos han quedado sorprendidos, Celeno aprovecha la situación para intentar escapar, no lo logra, un centenar de guardias han llegado a apoyar al resto. Una de las arpías ha sido capturada.

- Guru Clef encárgate de la prisionera por favor, yo iré más tarde.-

- Así se hará, príncipe.- El mago hace una ligera reverencia, los guardias hacen lo mismo mientras el resto aun no se reponen de la sorpresa.

El ver en peligro ha Anais hizo que Paris entendiera al fin el hondo sentido de la palabra "responsabilidad". En su estado de niño podía evadir todo el compromiso que tenía para con el gobierno de Céfiro y olvidarse de la idea de que no podía estar cerca de Anais(No es muy bien visto que un príncipe este con una chica sin ningún tipo de compromiso, le roba tiempo de sus obligaciones.). Pero al ver a la guerrera peleando y en peligro de muerte sin poder hacer nada, comprendió que también había renunciado a su deber y derecho de proteger a las personas que ama. Había renunciado a su responsabilidad para con ella, para con su hermana, para con Clef y su pueblo, comprender estas verdades hizo crecer y madurar al joven príncipe, aun más que antes.

La habitación era muy bella, Caldina se había esmerado en que las habitaciones que ocupaban las guerreras su estancia en Céfiro fueran las mejores. Paris entro y deposito a Anais sobre la cama. Se sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro con delicadeza, ella se estremeció un poco y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Le preguntó él con ternura, un rojo vivo acudió a las mejillas de la chica.

- Ahora, estoy bien. Te extrañe mucho-

- No podrás negar que era un niño encantador.- Anais puso cara de enojo y ambos soltaron una carcajada. - Te voy a dejar para que descanses.- Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

- Espera...-

- Sí-

- Por favor, quédate un poco más.-

Él chico regreso para sentarse al lado de la cama y darle un beso en la frente a su querida Anais.

Guru Clef se quedaría esperando al chico. Sin embargo el mago no perdía el tiempo y había comenzado ha interrogar a Celeno.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?.-

- La llave.- Respondió con indiferencia.

- ¿Cuál llave?.-

- La llave que abre el Triángulo del Armagedon.-

Se quedó pasmado, el Triángulo del Armagedon, un puente dimensional, un gran peligro para el delicado equilibrio de las galaxias, con la suficiente potencia para arrastrar cualquier planeta a otra dimensión, si el que lo abriera no es lo suficiente mente poderoso para controlarlo y por si fuera poco el precio por abrirlo cobraba la energía de tres personas y la vida de una. La llave debía liberar todo su poder, lo cual solo se lograba de una forma: muriendo en el centro del triángulo.

- ¿Por que quieres abrirlo?, podrías provocar un colapso de galaxias.-

- Es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar. Si no jamas saldremos del templo, jamas seremos libres- Las palabras de Celeno reflejaban franca y honesta amargura.

- Si ustedes no son capaces de controlarlo también morirán.-

- Eso ya no nos importa. ¿Sabes lo que es pasar una eternidad solo?.-

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

- En el castillo habitan muchas personas lo suficiente mente fuertes como para ser la llave.-

- Tienes razón querida Iris, pero solo una de ellas realmente tiene el poder de la llave dentro de sí.- Cuando Ocípete cayó, Aelo se puso a reflexionar.

- Lo tengo hermanas. Aprovecharemos la situación. Como tu(señalo a Liz) y Celeno están en el castillo, podemos convocar La Prueba de los Dioses, así sacaremos a Celeno y sabremos quien es la llave.-

- Pero nosotros también tendremos que participar.-

- No creo que tengamos ningún contratiempo Ocípete, en el pasado, siempre ganamos esos juegos.-

ï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ªï‚ª

Observa con detenimiento la imagen reflejada, su cuerpo es hermoso. Aun no alcanza su plenitud total, pero ya se notan acentos aquí y haya, sobre su cintura, sus caderas y su pecho. Será una mujer hermosa, sin embargo ella sabe que aun es una chica.

Lucy y Anais llaman por cuarta ocasión a la habitación de Marina y esta no contesta. Lucy se preocupa y abre la puerta con cierta brusquedad. La rubia y la pelirroja se sonrojan y se tapan los ojos al encontrar a su amiga desnuda parada frente al espejo. Marina corre al baño y poco tiempo después sale ya vestida, se sienta sobre su cama y hace una ademan para que las otras dos chicas se acerquen.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo Marina?.-

- Has estado muy extraña los últimos días.-

Marina observa a sus amigas, en su rostro lee la gran preocupación que sienten por ella.

- No puedo decirles.-

- ¿Por qué?.- Lucy abre sus ojos grandemente y Anais reclama.

- ¿No te inspiramos suficiente confianza?.-

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! Ustedes son para mí algo más que mis amigas, son mis hermanas.-

- Entonces por favor, dinos que te esta pasando.-

- Queremos ayudarte.-

- Anais, Lucy...es que...no lo se exactamente. Estoy muy confundida...

Han pasado tantas cosas... Cada vez que hemos venido ha Céfiro hemos acabado peleando y sufriendo. Yo sé que ahora nadie nos obliga a pelear, ¡Que lo hacemos por proteger a nuestros amigos! Pero...pero...- Marina no supo como terminar.

- La heridas no cicatrizan, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, jamas olvidáremos las batallas.- Sollozo Anais.

- Simplemente aprendes a vivir con ellas, aprendes ha vivir sabiendo que tus manos han herido, han matado...- Agregó Lucy cerrando los puños y con amargura en su voz.

- ¡¡¡¡¡A eso me refiero!!!!. Céfiro nos ha hecho cambiar, creo que hemos madurado... demasiado pronto. Tal vez en este planeta sea algo normal que un niño de diez años tenga el pensamiento de un sabio pero ¡ Yo no puedo hacerlo!, No pensamos ni actuamos como chicas de nuestra edad, sino como mujeres adultas, a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos apenas comienzan a desarrollarse ¡Mírense en el espejo!, ¡Apenas si han cambiado y por dentro no son lo que aparentan ser!. Papa y Mama siempre me dijeron que no hay una edad determinada para madurar y yo no me siento lista para hacerlo, sin embargo creo que Céfiro me ha forzado a crecer. ¡Ya no lo soporto!

¡Extraño comer helado de chocolate, hacer pasteles, que me consientan y llegar tarde a la escuela!-

- Las tareas, caminar camino a casa con mis amigas, tocar el piano en el atardecer.-

- ¡Jugar con Hikari en el jardín!, ¡Entrenar en el Doyo!.-

Los rostros de la tres chicas se iluminaron mientras recordaban la vida común que llevaban en la tierra, su planeta natal, su hogar...

Después de todo ellas eran solo viajeras, solo podían estar en Céfiro por corto tiempo y aun eran adolescentes con muchos sueños por cumplir.

- Extraño a Papi y a Mami.- Dijo Marina con voz de niña chiquita.

- A mi hermana Lulú(aunque siempre me quiera conseguir novio !), a mis queridos Padres.-

- A mis hermanos(aunque sean tan celosos !). Deben estar muy preocupados por mí-

- No lo creo Lucy. Guru Clef me explico que cuando estamos aquí, se hace una especie de ranura, que esta presente mientras nosotras permanecemos en Céfiro, (ya que no pertenecemos a esta dimensión) por lo cual nuestro tiempo en la tierra no avanza.-

- ¡Es verdad Anais!, ¡Las dos veces que hemos estado en Céfiro hemos vuelto en el mismo momento en que salimos!.-

- Aun así chicas, creo que es hora de que Wendy, John y Michael regresen a casa. "La Tierra de Nunca Jamas" es hermosa, pero estas niñas perdidas todavía necesitan a sus padres.-

- Marina, no te entendí nada.- Dijo Lucy haciéndose pequeñina y con sus orejas de gatito.-

- No es tan complicado Lucy, Marina hizo una metáfora entre nuestra situación y el cuento de "Peter Pan".-

- Sigo igual ºº?.-

- Solo dije que tal vez deberíamos volver a casa.-

- Si, estar aquí y la influencia de Anais, ya te esta haciendo decir cosa extrañas.-

Las tres chicas rieron bastante del comentario de Lucy, rieron como asía mucho no lo hacían, como simples chicas.

**Notas de la Autora.**

¡Ya no sigo diciendo que voy a acabar pronto porque mi nariz va ha estrellarse en la pantalla de mi PC!(Con razón somos amigas Lys-Chan).

La verdad la acción, se me salió un poco de control ! y voy a tener que extender esta historia uno o dos capítulos más de lo que había planeado. También voy a demorar en mandar el siguiente(¡Que novedad! ¬¬).

Haciendo un pequeño comentario de mi capítulo me fui sobre algo que creo que a la mayoría de los escritores se nos olvida aveces. ¡Que nuestras Guerreras son unas niñas!. Creo que una chica normal de 15 años ya se hubiera suicidado de tanta presión que hay sobre ellas. Por eso se me ocurrió este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Cualquier duda(Creo que enrede mucho este capítulo), comentario o sugerencia, critica(Ya manden alguna) pueden enviarla a mi 

¡Antes de que se me olvide! Los invito a que lean una historia de lo más desquiciada, mi nueva historia: Kokoro: "La fuerza del Corazón". (Les juro que no fume o consumí nada extraño cuando la escribí !). Según las opiniones que reciba la continuare o le pediré, de favor, a Jose Luis que la saque de la pagina. ¡Así que no dejen de mandar su opinión!

¡Hasta pronto!

Besos y cariños a todos.

**Anais.**

P.D. Saludos a Ire(Me encanto el final de Mi Secreto, crece la expectativa) a Lyssle(¿Te gusto como arregle lo de Paris?), a Techi y a Umi (bienvenidas de regreso) a Lisseta, a M.Lu, a Jessy(¡Hay sangre nueva), bueno...!, saludos a tods los escritores(as) de la pagina y bienvenidos los nuevos.


	11. Mente, Cuerpo y Corazón

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro.**

**Capítulo XI**

**Mente, Cuerpo y Corazón.**

Vas a seguir evitándome.- La voz del mago sonó como un trueno. La situación ya lo estaba fastidiando.

¿A que te refieres?.- Dijo Medea con voz fría.

Poco a poco se acerco a ella para tenerla frente a frente, como un cazador que acecha a su presa.

Dime por favor ¿Qué es lo que hice? desde hace algunos días has estado muy cortante conmigo.- Dulcifico su voz, si mostraba enfado provocaría una nueva riña.

Medea estuvo apunto de arrojarse a sus brazos, su corazón no era de roca y le conmovían sus palabras, sin embargo ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de obtener la felicidad que su hermana nunca pudo tener?

No tengo nada que reprocharte. Simplemente, lo que paso el otro día fue un error, nunca debió pasar. Solo te pido que por tu bien y el mío no te me acerques.-

Su voz fue pausada pero sin matices, sin emoción. Dio la vuelta y lentamente se alejo del mago mientras apretaba los ojos para no llorar. Clef se quedo ahí mirándola alejarse. Esa escena se había repetido constantemente los últimos días. No podía entenderla.

Mientras tanto una joven de coletas y cabellos castaños recorría con sigilo los pasillos, en su mente llevaba impresas unas palabras que había escuchado por casualidad.

_- "Tal vez sea hora de volver a casa".-_

Empujo lentamente la puerta y descubrió a su hermana rodeada de un campo de fuerza mágico.

¿Vienes a rescatarme?.- Pregunto Celeno juguetona.

No hermana, convocaremos la prueba de los dioses para encontrar la llave.-

Me parece una excelente idea.-

Liz atraviesa sin ningún problema la barrera. En su mano lleva una corona de olivo, la sostiene sobre su cabeza y su hermana se acerca para tomar el otro extremo del semicírculo. Ambas recitan la invocación sagrada en su lengua materna.

Sus otras dos hermanas hacían lo mismo desde fuera del castillo y los olivos comenzaron a brillar inundando todo el edificio.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

De pilar a pilar a pilar iba una especie de cristal que dejaba ver ruinas de un templo griego, el lugar era sin duda extraño. Lo que se veía a través de los cristales era sin duda mundo místico, de eso estaba segura. Se levanto con cuidado, no sabía que había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era que se encontraba charlando con Marina y Anais en la habitación de la primera y desearon volver a casa...

¿Estamos en la tierra?.-

La chica pelirroja la miraba interrogante, vio a su alrededor, todos estaban ahí, todos sus amigos de Céfiro estaban ahí.

No estamos en nuestro asteroide, no han abandonado la dimensión donde se encontraban.-

La que así hablaba era Aelo, los demás se incorporaban lentamente. Un hombre alto y musculoso salió detrás de ella y se planto frente a los recién llegados. El tipo era aun más impresionante que Ráfaga.

¿Ustedes son los elegidos para el desafío?.- Su voz era ronca pero amable.

Así es mi señor Heracles.- Dijo Ocípete.

En ese caso comencemos con los juegos.- El hombre subió sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

¡Un momento¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?.- Rezongo Marina.

Es una prueba ...- Aelo no termino, no podía decirles que habían planeado esto para encontrar al dueño de la llave y si ellos se negaban a participar no podrían obligarlos.- Si logran ganarnos nosotros desistiremos de buscar la llave, pero si pierden ustedes ya no interferirán con nosotros.- Se le ocurrió a ultimo minuto pero posiblemente funcionaría.

Los cefirianos y las chicas del mundo místico se miraron los unos a los otros y la decisión fue tomada: aceptarían.

El hombre llamado Heracles hablo.

La Prueba de los Dioses es un desafío peligroso. Deberán enfrentar a los Dioses y pasar sus pruebas para que les muestren el camino al Pebetero del Fuego Sagrado, ahí tendrán que atravesar el fuego sagrado y tomar la corona de olivos. El equipo que logre obtenerla será el ganador y recibirá el favor de los Dioses. Esta prohibido usar la magia y el equipo que llegue primero será el ganador. Yo seré el juez.- Mientras hablaba hacia brillar cada vez más sus manos hasta que un destello cegó a todos. Por ultimo agrego:

¡Las trampas serán fatalmente castigadas!.-

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

Por segunda vez despertó confundida en un lugar que no conocía, estaba un poco mareada, como si despertara en la parte más profunda del sueño. Rápidamente paso revista, no estaba herida, eso era bueno, y por otro lado estaba sola en medio de un bosque frío con enormes pinos y niebla, además era de noche. Un momento, no estaba sola, descubrió dos figuras tiradas a su lado.

Liz, Latis ¿Se encuentran bien?.-

Tanto el gigante como la chica se encontraban bien y a salvo. Anais paso revista con la mirada¿por qué habían quedado ellos tres juntos? Era una situación muy extraña, por lo menos para ella que no conocía a Latis, solo sabía lo que Lucy le contaba de él y con Liz apenas si había cruzado palabra en el tiempo que llevaba en el castillo, era obvio que no serían el equipo más comunicativo y animado, este sería un largo viaje. Momento ¿a dónde tenían que llegar¿dónde estaban ellos¿cómo llegarían hasta ahí?. Latis comenzó a caminar internándose en la niebla, Liz lo siguió y Anais con un gesto en la cara también los siguió¿qué no sabían que era peligroso internarse de esa manera en la bruma? Seguramente acabarían por perderse.

Espero que sepas a donde vas Latis.- Masculló entre dientes.

Si lo sabe.- Le defendió inmediatamente Liz que había alcanzado a escuchar a Anais.- No ves que hay una luz al frente, probablemente sea una antorcha o una fogata, en ambos casos seguramente encontraremos a más personas.-

Al irse acercando descubrieron que era un templo de mármol blanco en cuya entrada ardía una fogata de luz ligeramente rosada, sin embargo no encontraron a nadie en él. Un silbido corto el viento, Anais sintió el enorme peso que se le venía encima y la derribaba, una flecha se incrusto en el árbol donde segundos antes estaba recargada. Gracias a Latis no había sufrido daño alguno, él chico la ayudo a ponerse de pie, se sonrojo un poco, podría pensar cualquier cosa sobre la personalidad fría de Latis pero no podía dudar que fuera todo un caballero.

¿Qué es lo que buscan mortales¿Qué los a traído a mi bosque?- Una chica de cabellos plateados ataviada con una ligera túnica blanca que cubría su bien formado cuerpo, les apuntaba con un arco.

Somos participantes en la prueba divina.-

En ese caso disculpen mi anterior rudeza, muchos mortales vienen aquí para robarse mis ciervos, incluso los Dioses. Permítanme presentarme, yo soy Diana, la cazadora, hija de Leto.- Se notaba que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con gente de alto rango, así que ellos contestaron de la misma manera.

Mi nombre es Anais Hooji, soy la guerrera mágica del viento, es un honor conocerla.- A estas alturas ya se había dado cuenta de que se encontraban en el Olimpo: La Morada de los Dioses.

Yo soy Liz, y no puedo recordar nada de mi pasado, le pido me disculpe por no poder darle más información.- Se inclino haciendo una sencilla reverencia, ella también era una chica perfectamente educada. Sabía que eso le agradaría a la patrona de los cazadores, después de todo, hace muchos años, ella fue su doncella.

Soy Latis Shields, segundo al mando de la guardia de Céfiro y espadachín mágico.-

La Diosa de la luna sonrió, el chico le había agradado.

¿Podría decirnos como llegamos al pebetero sagrado?.- Pregunto el chico, ahora sabía como se habían sentido las Guerreras Mágicas cuando eran recién llegadas en Céfiro.

Para eso estoy aquí.- Le sonrío amablemente.- Pero antes tienen que pasar una prueba para que yo pueda indicarles el camino. -

Lo haremos.- Dijo Anais.

Tienen que vencerme con el arco. Soy la mejor tiradora del Olimpo, hasta ahora no ha habido quien me gane-

Yo lo intentare.- La rubia estaba un poco preocupada, ella era buena pero tendría que vencer a una Diosa y este lugar no era Céfiro donde con tan solo desearlo podría hacerlo.

Esta bien, comencemos.- Diana poso sus manos sobre el fuego de la entrada y de ellos saco dos arcos y dos flechas. Inmediatamente se interno en el templo y les hizo una señal para que la siguieran. El templo estaba completamente echo de mármol blanco y sostenido por columnas de estilo jónico, era muy bello pero a la vez sencillo. En el centro había un candelabro largo, con una sola vela encendida. La Diosa se detuvo a unos 50m del candelabro y le hizo entrega del arco a Anais.

Has lo que yo.- La cazadora saco un pañuelo y se vendo los ojos, tenso el arco al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo y soltó la flecha. La vela se apago al momento que la flecha pasaba exactamente por su luz sin rozar siquiera la parafina ni mover un centímetro el candelabro.

Anais suspiro aliviada, no le parecía algo sumamente difícil, tenso el arco e hizo lo mismo que la Diosa, ella misma se vendo los ojos, se concentro unos minutos y tenso su arco, la flecha salió a toda velocidad. ¡Lo logro, apago la vela sin mover un solo centímetro el candelabro.

Muy bien, eres una excelente arquera.-

Solo fue suerte.- Dijo la modesta Anais mientras se despojaba del pañuelo sobre sus ojos.- ¿Ahora nos dirá como llegar al fuego sagrado?.-

Lo siento querida, eso solo te gano el derecho ha realizar la prueba.-

Pero usted dijo...- Rezongó Liz, Latis hizo una mueca.

Yo solo dije que daríamos inicio, primero quería probar si era digna de presentar la prueba.-

_- "Claro, lo había olvidado. Los Dioses que prueban la dignidad de los mortales".- _Penso Iris

¡Esta es tu prueba!.- Al alzar la voz, una decena de guardias los rodeo y cuatro de ellos sujetaron a Latis y lo condujeron a un alejado pilar del templo. Anais y Liz se pusieron a la defensiva.

Tranquilas. Es solo parte de la prueba.- Dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa en los labios.-

¿Entonces que es lo que quieres que hagamos?.- Dijo Liz con tono molesto.

Tu nada querida. Ella tiene que demostrar que en realidad es una excelente arquera. Anais tiene que partir la manzana que esta en la cabeza del chico de igual manera que apago la vela, si la flecha se desvía tan solo unos centímetros será él quien sufra el daño. Es una prueba de concentración.-

Anais no dijo una palabra, volvió a taparse los ojos y levanto el arco, tenso la flecha y apunto. ¿Qué le recordaba esto¿La competencia con la princesa Aska? No, era más atrás, el bosque del silencio. Paris estaba apunto de convertirse en una criatura y la única forma de salvarlo era dispararle a una roca que estaba a más de diez metros de distancia. Apenas lo había logrado por la fuerza de su corazón. Pero esto no era Céfiro, aquí no dominaba la fuerza del corazón y no eran 10m sino 50m, no podía ver, si fallaba la flecha podría dar justamente a la cabeza de Latis. El peligro no estaba solo en que ella apuntara mal, cualquier pequeña ráfaga de viento podría cambiar el curso de la flecha. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, los brazos le temblaron.

¿Qué sucede arquera¿Tienes miedo?.-

No.- Contesto Anais sosteniendo con fuerza el arco.

¡Hazlo Anais!.- Ordeno Latis y su voz hizo eco por el sagrado templo de Diana.

¿Qué no quieres llegar a al pebetero sagrado? Ahí podrás encontrar a tus amigo.-

Si, pero no ha cualquier precio.- Anais bajo el arco.

¿Estas segura?.- La tentó la bella Diosa.

Si, estoy segura. No puedo poner en peligro la vida de Latis solo por complacerla. Creo que he perdido.- Anais dejo caer el arco al piso.

No, has ganado. Has demostrado ser sabía, noble y decidida. Tienes muy buenas cualidades y no estuviste dispuesta a matar para ganar. Eso es algo que muy pocas veces he presenciado. Pueden seguir su camino.- La Diosa levanto una mano y una puerta al final del templo se abrió dejando ver un camino que parecía un rayo de luna atravesando la oscuridad. - Sigan el camino y no tendrán muchos problemas para llegar a su destino, la Luna los protegerá.-

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

¡Presea¡Presea! Despierta¿qué rayos te ocurrió?.-

La morena bailarina movía la cabeza de la armera de Céfiro mientras Ráfaga la sostenía en sus brazos.

Esa es su prueba mortales. Tienen que sacarla del inframundo, pero si en algún momento se atreven a voltear asía atrás sus almas jamas saldrán de aquí.-

¿Quien eres tu?.- Dijo con altanera voz Ráfaga mientras sacaba su espada y dejaba a Presea en los brazos de Caldina(La cual se cayo inmediatamente después de recibir a la chica. -U).

Soy Ades, Dios del inframundo. ¡No te conviene desafiarme mortal!. ¡Solo has lo que te digo y sigue tu camino!- Su voz era como escuchar una tormenta y resonaba por todo el lugar. Ráfaga guardo su espada y recogió a Presea para que Caldina pudiera ponerse en pie y le dieron la espalda a aquel misterioso hombre de piel blanca como la leche y ojos negros, crueles, al igual que su cabello lacio hasta los hombros, como un caballo salvaje. Por todo vestido llevaba una túnica negra. Clavo los ojos en las siluetas que se alejaban de su trono y se internaban en la caverna que solo debía servir como puerta de entrada... no de salida.

Ya volverás, todos siempre vuelven... .- Y volvió ha ocuparse de sus asuntos...

Caldina y Ráfaga corrieron por aquella oscura cueva y conforme avanzaban escuchaban voces de auxilio que provenían de detrás de ellos. Por un momento Caldina dudo y estaba apunto de volver la cabeza.

¡No lo hagas Caldina!- Ordeno Ráfaga y la bailarina no volvió siquiera a pensar en voltear. Llegaron a un lago cubierto por la niebla y tan oscuro como las noches sin luna. Una antorcha se veía a lo lejos por la orilla del lago. Caldina y Ráfaga(Con Presea en brazos) siguieron hasta encontrarse con una frágil barcaza y un curioso hombrecillo encapuchado y jorobado.

Llévanos a la otra orilla.-

Es algo inusual caballero, solo una persona a echo el viaje de regreso.-

Entonces seremos los segundos.-

Muy bien, si han llegado hasta aquí seguramente mi señor Ades a debió permitirlo. Los llevare pero como todo, mi transporte tiene un precio.-

¡Ogh¿Pagarte¿Qué no puedes solo llevarnos?.- Exclamo Caldina(todos sabemos lo que opina Caldina del dinero) mientras se agitaba enfrente de el hombre encapuchado que antes no la había notado pero al verla se quedo largo tiempo callado y luego dijo:

Los llevare a la otra orilla si me das un beso.-

Ráfaga le dedico una mirada como un par de puñales al hombrecillo, Caldina se limito a sonreír.

Creo que no tendré problema en pagarte.- Sonrío la morena, Ráfaga replico pero como siempre Caldina lo persuadió y los tres abordaron a la barca. El hombre comenzó a guiar la barcaza por las densas aguas negras. De vez en cuando alguna mano se asía a la barca y el hombrecillo encapuchado la quitaba de un golpe con el palo que remaba. No tardaron en llegar al otro lado. Ráfaga salto de la barcaza y Caldina hizo lo mismo.

Un momento. Hicimos un trato.-

Así es. Aquí tienes tu paga.- Caldina aventó un pequeño costalito con monedas doradas que cayeron en la barcaza.

Acordamos que me darías un beso.-

Jamas dije que haría tal cosa. Yo dije que estaba de acuerdo en pagarte. Ya tienes tu paga. Además "tu señor Ades" me ha prohibido voltear atrás.- Caldina y Ráfaga se alejaron corriendo.

Nunca dejaras de sorprenderme.-

¿De verdad creíste que besaría a ese hombrecillo¡Guacala!.- La bailarina se estremeció ante la idea. No tuvieron mucho tiempo de reír un escalofriante gruñido salió exactamente del lugar al que se dirigían. Los dos se detuvieron en seco.

¿Que fue eso?.-

La pregunta de Ráfaga fue contestada por un diabólico can de dos metros y tres cabezas que se le fue encima. Presea cayo al piso a un inconsciente pues Ráfaga intento mantenerlo a raya con su espada. Caldina intento ayudarlo encajando sus navajas en el lomo del animal, pero no pudo atravesar la piel y con un brusco movimiento que hizo la bestia fue a dar al piso. Inmediatamente se puso de pie para volver al ataque. Apenas alcanzo a ver como su amado Ráfaga era engullido y tragado de un solo bocado por una de las tres horribles cabezas del can Cerbero, guardián de la puerta del infierno y encargado de que nadie entrara o saliera fuera de su amo.

Caldina se puso pálida y rígida, el perro con pelos de serpiente se aproximaba a toda velocidad asía ella para devorarla. En este tipo de situaciones la adrenalina se dispara por las venas para dar la fuerza suficiente de huir, pero en Caldina no surtió efecto alguno, se quedo ahí parada, como una estatua, mientras otra de las cabezas de aquel ser infernal se disponía a comérsela.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El lastimero aullido fue repetido por todas las negras paredes de la siniestra antesala del inframundo. El can se revolcó en el suelo y siguió dando aterradores aullidos mientras una luz emanaba de su vientre hasta que de el salió Ráfaga bañado con la sangre del animal. Eso no le importo a la bailarina que corrió a estrecharlo contra su cuerpo.

Momentos después recogieron a la armera dormida y pudieron al fin salir de las profundidades de la tierra. Fue hasta que los rayos del sol se posaran sobre su rostro cuando Presea despertó.

Ya no recordaba lo hermoso que es el sol.-

¿Qué murmuras Presea?.-

Nada Caldina, nada...- Dijo mientras sonreía de aquella forma tan picara de antaño, cuando Caldina la conoció.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

¿No habíamos pasado ya por aquí?.- Dijo Ascot con fastidio.

¿Crees que podrías ser un mejor guía que Guru Clef?- Marina poso las manos en su cadera y dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Ascot y este pudiera ver su cara molesta.

¡Tal vez...!-

¡Si ni siquiera puedes encontrar la punta de tu nariz!.-

¡A SI PUES TU NO HACES NADA MAS QUE REFUNFUÑAR¡ERES UNA NIÑA CAPRICHOSA Y ENGREIDA!.-

¡PUES TU ERES UN...!-

¡ NO COMIENZEN DE NUEVO!.-

Según los cálculos de Clef ya llevaban una noche completa dando vueltas por aquel jardín en forma de laberinto. Habían pasado 50 veces por aquel paraje de rosales blancos, visto 80 veces la misma roca, caminado por el sendero de piedras una eternidad y desde más o menos la media noche Ascot y Marina comenzaban a pelear por cualquier tontería que se les ocurría cada veinte minutos. En la única cosa en la que habían estado de acuerdo había sido en dormir para esperar a que amaneciera y tal vez con la luz del día, podrían salir del laberinto. Pero ya tenían dos horas andando desde que amaneció y los dos chicos habían comenzado de nuevo con su rabietas.

¡ YA ME TIENEN CANSADO¡¡¡¡¡SOLO CIERREN LA BOCA Y SIGAN CAMINANDO!.-

En ese momento Guru Clef hubiera querido tener su amado báculo en las manos para poder darles un buen golpe a los dos.

Los dos chicos guardaron silencio como un par de niños regañados, pero como buenos niños que no escarmientan con las amonestaciones de sus mayores a los siguientes veinte minutos volvieron ha discutir.

¡YO RECORDABA QUE ERAS MÁS CABALLEROSO!.-

¡PUES YO RECORDABA QUE ERAS UNA DAMA!.-

La chica estaba a punto de darle una bofetada. Detuvo su mano en el aire. ¿Qué les estaba pasando, ellos jamas se habían llevado así. Ascot se había vuelto menos tímido y un poco agresivo. Era verdad que ella controlaba más su carácter pero no podía dejar de ser un tanto explosiva y parecía que Ascot se divertía haciéndola rabiar. Los dos habían cambiado pero no se habían dado cuenta de eso, hasta que se vieron forzados a pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Aunque era lógico que ella, Ascot y Clef estuvieran irritables después de caminar durante tantas horas sin comer.

Un extraño sonido la saco de sus meditaciones.

¿Escucharon eso?.-

¿Qué?.-

Creo que ya estas delirando.-

¡En serio Ascot, fue como un relinchido.-

Ascot y Clef se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

Olvídenlo.- Marina se golpeo la sien.

Siguieron caminando y un poco más adelante Clef(que iba al frente) se detuvo.

Ahora si escuche algo.-

Yo no escuche nada. ¿Y tu Marina?.-

El chico pelirrojo giro la cabeza pero en el lugar donde debería estar la Guerrera Mágica no había nada... nada... solo unas hojas que caían suavemente al suelo.

Los dos hombres se alarmaron y comenzaron a correr llamándola.

¡Marina¡Marina!.-

¡Marina¡Marinaaaaaaa!.-

¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡SUÉLTAME ANIMAL¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA!.-

No dudaron de que se trataba de Marina y se guiaron por los gritos. Llegaron al centro del laberinto y vieron como la chica forcejeaba con un ser con cuerpo de humano y cabeza de toro(Un Minotauro, Mino para los amigos -) que la tenía en el piso he intentaba besarla.

Esto es lo que vamos a hacer Ascot¿Ascot?.-

¡DÉJALAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-

El chico ya se había lanzado contra el Minotauro y se le había montado en el lomo. Jamas permitiría que tocaran a Marina. El era así, muy impulsivo, diferente a Clef que tomaba todo con más calma y siempre tenía un plan. Pronto el pobre Ascot fue estrellado contra un matorral e inmediatamente recibió una embestida, logro evitarlo de un salto pero el Minotauro lo agarro de los pies y lo estrello en el piso.

Marina ya se había incorporado y se encontraba al alado de Clef.

¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-

Déjame pensar. Estamos en gran desventaja para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

Eso era una gran verdad, Guru Clef, nunca en su vida había levantado los puños contra nadie y su condición física al igual que la de Ascot no era precisamente atlética. Ambos eran magos y jamas se les había ocurrido que un día no podrían utilizar su magia para pelear o defenderse. Mientras todos estos razonamientos pasaban por la cabeza del mago, Ascot recibía una golpiza del Minotauro.

¡VA A MATARLO!.-

Tenemos que atraer su atención, es lo único que podemos hacer.-

¿Cómo?.-

Este...- Clef de le quedo viendo a Marina de una manera ni muy agradable.

¡Ni siquiera lo pienses¡¡¡No voy a coquetear con ese moustro!.-

Guru Clef frunció el entrecejo.

Grgrgrgrgrgrgr¡Esta bien lo haré!.-

Camino hasta quedar medio oculta en el laberinto y comenzó a llamar al Minotauro.

¡Torito, torito¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?.-

El Minotauro paro las orejas para escuchar de donde venia la voz y después de estrellar a Ascot por ultima vez contra el piso lo dejo para buscar a la chica. Guru Clef llegó para auxiliar al muchacho.

¿Cómo te encuentras?.-

Creo que aun tengo entero el hueso del dedo gordo de mi pie.-

¡GURU CLEEEEF¡¡¡¡ASCOOOOT!.-

Ahora estamos como al principio --!.-

Ambos hombres se dejaron guiar nuevamente por los gritos de Marina, quien se había atorado en las ramas de un rosal y ya no podía seguir corriendo. El Minotauro se acercaba lentamente a ella como si se tratara de un juego. Ascot se adelanto para tratar de hacer algo pero cuando iba a medio camino tropezó con algo y callo de bruces en el piso.

Creo que acabo de romperme el único hueso que me quedaba entero.-

Clef se acerco y pudo observar que el joven mago había tropezado con la empuñadura de una espada. Entre los dos tiraron de ella con todas sus fuerzas y lograron sacarla de la tierra. Ascot la empuño y quiso atacar al Minotauro pero este lo rechazo con su cornamenta y lo arrojo por los aires. Al caer el chico se golpeo la cabeza con una roca y quedo inconsciente. Hecho esto el animal-humano volvió tras Marina que seguía echa un lío con el arbusto.

Esta vez Clef tomo la espada y lo ataco. El Minotauro espero a tenerlo enfrente y lo embistió, Clef soltó la espada al recibir una herida de la cornamenta.

Marina al ver esto, tiro de su ropa con todas sus fuerzas y dejando la mitad en el arbusto, corrió a tomar la espada del piso. Furiosa se lanzo contra el Minotauro dando varias estocadas, hasta que lo hizo retroceder y posteriormente caer al piso donde apunto el filo de la espada contra el cuello de este.

Esta bien preciosa, tu ganas. Han pasado la prueba.-

¿Qué¿Puedes hablar?.-

Si.-

¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes!.-

No tenía nada que decir.-

¡Agh¡¡¡Debería cortarte la lengua por eso!.-

Ten cuidado de lo que dices. No olvides que soy hijo de un Dios.-

Genial, un toro con complejo de superioridad.- Mascullo entre dientes.

Me han vencido, así que tienen derecho al camino del fuego eterno.-

Marina ya había tirado la espada y se encontraba asegurándose de que Guru Clef solo hubiera recibido un rasguño. El Minotauro fue a ayudar a Ascot.

Fuiste muy valiente. Debes quererla mucho.-

Si, así es.-

Tu te arriesgaste mucho por ella. ¿Por qué es él quien recibe sus cuidados?.-

Así es siempre amigo...así es siempre...-

Marina, Ascot y Clef lograron salir del laberinto guiados por el Minotauro, ya afuera lograron ver el fuego sagrado al cual debían llegar y siguieron por el bosque.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

¿Dónde estamos?-

La oscuridad no permitía a Aelo, Ocípete y Celeno distinguieran el lugar al que habían llegado.

Están en casa.-

Al mismo tiempo que la voz se escucho, el lugar fue iluminado. Frente a ellas pudieron ver a un anciano de penetrantes ojos azules con una túnica azul marino bordada de hilos de oro.

¡PADRE?.-

Los tres rostros de las chicas se pusieron pálidos al reconocer a su padre en ese anciano. Estaba bastante más viejo que la ultima vez que lo habían visto, su fuerte y ancha frente era ahora surcada por arrugas, su cabello negro había desaparecido tras las canas y su cuerpo fuerte y robusto se había doblegado y adelgazado mucho. Apenas podían reconocerlo.

A pasado mucho tiempo padre.-

Así es, Aelo y ustedes no han cambiado mucho.-

A diferencia de ti.-

El tiempo no pasa en vano hijas. ¿Dónde esta Iris?.-

Cumpliendo su misión.-

Habrá que traerla, así estaremos todos juntos de nuevo.-

¿Olvidas que Hera juro matarnos?.-

Ella también ha envejecido. No se opondrá a que se queden. Ya las ha perdonado. Son hijas del Olimpo y hace siglos que abandonamos el mundo de los mortales. Nos debilitamos y todos hemos vuelto aquí. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer en otros mundos.-

Lo siento padre, tenemos otros planes.-

Aelo da la vuelta, se dirige a la salida del templo de Poseidon, Celeno y Ocípete dudan, di Iris hubiera estado con ellas, se abría arrojado a los brazos de su padre y ellas podrían acercarse a él también. Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Dieron la vuelta y siguieron a su hermana.

¡Sirenas, tengan cuidado!.-

Lo tendremos papa.-

Muchos recuerdos vinieron a la mente de las tres chicas al escuchar la recomendación. Cuando eran niñas y salían a jugar al mar su padre les hacia esa advertencia. Ahora no eran niñas, no iban a jugar al mar, eran tres mujeres que trataban de ser libres, aunque ya ninguna recordara de que querían liberarse.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

Presea, Paris. ¿Este lugar no les recuerda algo?.-

No.-

¿Algo como que?.-

Se parece al Bosque del Silencio.-

Es cierto.- Dijo el chico observando los frondosos arboles.

Creo que si, un poco.-

Medea tenía que mentir de nuevo, nunca había estado en el bosque del silencio, no le gustaba hacerlo pero ya casi se había vuelto algo cotidiano.

Ji,ji,ji,ji casi nos matas.-

¿Si¿Por qué?.-

Por que Nicona desordeno tu estudio y tu creías que habíamos sido nosotras. ¿No lo recuerdas?-

Lucy la miro con un dejo de sospecha en la mirada.

¡Oh, es cierto. ¡Pero que mala memoria!- Se golpeo la sien y siguió andando mientras los chicos la miraban un poco extrañados.

Por cierto¿Dónde podrá estar Nicona, Hace mucho que no la veo.- Dijo Paris.

Ella suela aparecer y desaparecer cuando quiere pero no la he visto desde que regrese de Autosam. ¿Tu sabes Presea?.-

No, pero pienso que regreso al bosque. Tal vez fue a visitar a Primavera.- La chica sonrió, no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba Nicona pero no quería preocupar a Lucy. Ella podría preocuparse por las dos.

Llegaron ha un paraje donde solo había pasto y en el centro un tronco cortado que servia como mesa para una manzana dorada. La manzana resplandeció y tres mujeres aparecieron detrás del tronco.

Saludos mortales. Soy la diosa Hera, madre de los Dioses.-

Soy Afrodita, Diosa de la belleza y el amor.-

Mi nombre es Atenea, Diosa de la sabiduría y las batallas.-

¿Cuáles son sus nombres mortales?.- Pregunto la Diosa Hera.

Me llamo Lucy Shido, y soy una Guerrera Mágica.-

Mi nombre es Presea y soy la armera de Céfiro.-

Yo soy Paris, futuro soberano del planeta Céfiro.-

Las tres Diosas sonrieron complacidas.

Su prueba consiste en otorgar esta manzana a la más bella de las tres.- Hablo Hera.

Resolverán así una disputa de siglos.- Agregó Atenea.

Si me nombran a mi como las más hermosa, les prometo hacerlos inmortales.- Dijo la autoritaria Hera.

Si me nombran a mi como la ganadora, los haré sabios y sus nombres quedaran gravados en la historia.-

Si yo gano, como me corresponde, les otorgare el amor del mortal más hermoso del mundo.-

Presea y Lucy decidieron que la tarea recaería en Paris. Ya que ellas como mujeres no darían un juicio justo.

¿Pero por que yo?.-

Por que eres hombre.-

Además, a mi no se me ocurre como salir de este embrollo sin enojar a dos de las tres Diosas.- Le sonrío Presea mientras lo empujaba al frente.

Él chico observo a las tres mujeres. Hera tenía un aspecto de mujer madura pero era sumamente hermosa, su piel era blanca como la leche y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Su cabello era una cascada de bucles rubios que caían graciosamente por sus hombros y su hermoso cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica gris claro con aplicaciones de oro y piedras preciosas.

Atenea era una hermosa joven de largo cabello azabache, tez morena, penetrantes y misteriosos ojos negros, alta, bien formada. Su delgada cintura era ceñida por un peto de batalla con gemas y su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica roja claro.

Por otro lado, Afrodita era una linda muchacha de tez blanca y ojos color verde dotados de un encantador brillo, su cabello era entre rubio y castaño como el sol al atardecer. Era esbelta de buena figura, toda su persona despedía una especie de gracia encantadora en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ciertamente era todo un problema, las tres eran realmente hermosas. Y viéndolo de la forma en la que un hombre como él podía verlo de Afrodita le atraían enormemente sus dulces ojos verdes y esa gracia que había en ella, de Atenea le gustaba su cintura y esa penetrante mirada que denotaba seguridad y sabiduría, de Hera le atraían sus bucles rubios y su piel blanca.

Él chico sonrío para si mismo. No estaba seguro de que lo que pensaba hacer funcionara, sin embargo nadie tenía otro plan mejor.

Respetables damas he decidido que la manzana tiene que ser partida en tres pedazos. La belleza de las tres no tiene comparación con ninguna otra.-

Muy listo joven príncipe, pero no estamos satisfechas.- Atena se escuchaba molesta.

Creo que lo que tu deseas es que las tres te otorguemos nuestros dones. Eres demasiado ambicioso, eso te perderá.- Dijo Hera enojada, Afrodita se limito a sonreír.

No podrían estar más equivocadas, hermosas señoras. Suena muy tentadora la sabiduría para un príncipe inexperto como yo, pero creo que la sabiduría hay que adquirirla por uno mismo, por lo menos eso es lo que me ha enseñado mi maestro y la vida misma. No deseo la inmortalidad por que me quedaría solo y vería morir a todos mis amigos y a la persona que más amo, eso sería la peor de mis torturas. No deseo el corazón de la mujer más hermosa, por que ya lo poseo y para mis ojos no hay nadie que se le compare.-

¿Acaso tratas de decir que una simple mortal es más hermosa que tres Diosas?.- Rugió Hera.

Mis queridas damas, para un hombre enamorado no existe nadie más hermosa que la mujer a la que ama y he de reconocer que los encantos que poseen cada una de ustedes me recuerda a ella. Por eso no puedo elegir a ninguna de las tres. Las tres son las más hermosas mujeres que he conocido.-

El chico hizo una reverencia ante las tres Diosas. Un destello de furia paso por los ojos de las tres, solo por un instante. Afrodita fue la primera en hablar con su dulce voz.

Veo con orgullo que nuevamente has nacido bajo mi protección. Eres encantador. Aun que no acepto que una simple mortal sea más hermosa que yo, apruebo el juicio.-

.- Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que una mortal sea equiparable a una Diosa, sin embargo has actuado con inteligencia ante la respuesta que pedíamos. Auguró que tendrás un reino prospero. También estoy conforme con el juicio.- Dijo Palas-Atenea.

Muy bien. Yo también doy mi aprobación Te has hecho merecedor al camino del fuego sagrado y has logrado pasar la prueba más difícil del Olimpo, aquella en la que incluso Dioses han sucumbido. Pueden irse.-

La manzana se dividió en tres pedazos de igual tamaño que flotaron hasta las manos de las Diosas, al momento desaparecieron y en su lugar apareció un sendero sobre el follaje y seguía a través de los arboles. Los tres se pusieron en marcha pero antes de que entraran al bosque, la Diosa Afrodita se apareció nuevamente frente a Paris.

Solo quiero saber quien es la chica que ha logrado derrotar a tres Diosas por ser la única en tu corazón.-

Siento no cumplir su deseo, pero ella no viene con nosotros.-

Bien, es una lastima. Pero ¿verdad que yo soy la más hermosa de las tres?.-

Usted es la más parecida a mi ángel. Es lo único que puedo decirle.-

¿Siempre eres así con todas las damas?.-

Lucy y Presea respondieron al unísono.

¡SI!.-

Lo cual hizo sonrojarse a Paris.

Ji,ji,ji. No cabe duda de que has nacido nuevamente bajo mi protección. Eres un caballero y un pícaro a al vez. Así que escucha bien este consejo: Si alguna vez conoces a una mujer llamada Helena, no importa quien sea, dale las espalda y huye lo más pronto posible.- Le guiño el ojo mientras reía.- Adiós futuro Rey del planeta Céfiro.-

Dando un adiós con la mano volvió a desaparecer.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

_El azul del cielo me recuerda el mar. Las olas golpeando contra las paredes de mármol, la escalinata que daba justamente a la costa, la arena bajo mis pies, las carreras, las rabietas, las alegrías, los juegos, mis hermanas corriendo de tras mío cuando intentaba salir a jugar con las sirenas a media noche, cuando la luna iluminaba lo suficiente para verlas cantando sobre las rocas. A Ocípete le encantaba escucharlas, por eso más de una vez huimos juntas hacia los arrecifes de coral. Aelo y Celeno solían enfadarse mucho por eso. Decían que no entendían la obsesión que sentíamos por salir al frío de la noche a escuchar aullar a los peces. En ese entonces ellas ya eran adolescentes y tenían otras cosas en que pensar, por eso nunca le decían a nuestro padre de nuestras escapadas nocturnas, ellas tenían las suyas: correteaban en el bosque con las ninfas para observar dormir a los hijos más jóvenes de los Dioses. Era nuestro secreto..._

_Ese era mi hogar, y ahora estando aquí no puedo ir a visitarlo ¿Cómo estará papa?._

_De todas formas ese ERA mi hogar, no creo que nosotras tengamos un lugar aquí. Este lugar que alguna vez fue mi hogar ahora solo son recuerdos de mi infancia..._

¿No es hermoso?.-

¿Qué?.-

El cielo. ¿No era eso lo que observabas?.-

Si, creo que me trae recuerdos.-

¿Recuerdos?. ¡Tu memoria esta regresando!.-

Eso parece, pero son recuerdos muy vagos...de una casa.-

Debe ser tu casa. ¡Animo, pronto recuperaras tu pasado!.-

Anais¿Tu no eres de Céfiro verdad?.-

¿No lo sabes?...es verdad. Tal ves lo supieras pero ahora no puedes recordarlo. Las Guerreras Mágicas somos convocadas de otro mundo.-

Piensan regresar a su casa ¿verdad?.-

Si, eso habíamos decidido...pero ahora no se si quiero irme.-

¿Por qué?-

Bueno... en mi mundo dicen que el hogar esta donde esta el corazón y parte de mi corazón esta en Céfiro.-

¿Con el príncipe?.-

El rubor no tardo en cubrir las mejillas de Anais, se molesto un poco, esa platica se estaba volviendo demasiado intima. Esos no eran temas que discutir con una desconocida. Pero seguramente Liz no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, ella se veía realmente interesada no como si tratara de enterarse de un chisme.

Con mis amigos de Céfiro y...si...con él.-

Ustedes dos son muy unidos.-

¿Tan obvió es?.- Ahora era toda su cara la que estaba completamente roja. Latis caminaba apresuradamente delante de ellas, sin escuchar la platica(por lo menos eso aparentaba).

No. No te preocupes, solo lo sé(como todos en el castillo -). Pero no lo entiendo.-

¿No lo entiendes?.-

No. No lo entiendo, se ven tan felices, cuidan tanto el uno del otro...-

¿Nunca has estado enamorada?.-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo entendía. Cuando lo sientas lo sabrás.-

¿Es como lo que sientes por tus amigas?.-

Este... si, podría decirse que si, tal vez con algunas variantes. _(Vaya, esta chica me esta poniendo en más aprietos que Lucy !) _

Siguieron andando por el sendero plateado sin hablar. Las dos chicas tenían muchas cosas en que pensar.

Anais¿Podría ser tu amiga?.-

Claro que si. Me encantaría.-

Anais le sonrió y Liz se abrazo a ella.

Gracias.-

¿Por qué?.-

Por platicar conmigo.-

Para eso estamos las amigas.-

Creo que hemos llegado.- Las interrumpió Latis.

Al fin estaban frente al Fuego Sagrado. Una pared circular de fuego blanco que protegía la corona de la victoria, una corona de olivos que acabaría con la batalla que estaban librando.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

¡LO VEO¡¡¡VEO EL FUEGO SAGRADO!.- La chica pelirroja comenzó a correr.

Espera Lucy, ya lo vimos.- Medea trataba de alcanzarla.

Es inútil que intentes alcanzarla. - Le grito Paris que caminaba perezosamente detrás de ellas.

¡QUE SUCEDE!.-

Lucy se detuvo en seco a unos centímetros de la flama. El panorama era desolador, Ráfaga arremetía a espadasos contra Liz que se defendía bastante bien con su lanza y en cuanto el espadachín se descuidaba un poco, atacaba en puntos que de no ser por la rapidez de Ráfaga serian estocadas mortales. Caldina corría de un lado a otro con sus navajas en mano tratando de evitar los ataques de Ocipéte que empuñaba una espada pequeña, como una especie de daga. Un poco más lejos pudo distinguir a Latis tratando de defender a Anais contra la cadena de Celeno y por ultimo observo a Marina sosteniendo una encarnizada batalla con Aelo que portaba un tridente¿Qué rayos había pasado¿Dónde estaban los demás?.

Los otros dos chicos sufrieron el mismo efecto cuando alcanzaron a Lucy, se quedaron parados observando. Tampoco entendían nada. Presea logro distinguir el cuerpo herido de Guru Clef tirado a unos metros de donde peleaban Marina y Aelo, corrió hacia él. Eso hizo reaccionar a Lucy y Paris que siguiendo su ejemplo corrieron a ayudar a Anais para sacarla del campo de batalla.

Lucy quería ayudarle a Latis a derrotar a su oponente, pero por lo pronto solo le estorbaría, no tenía una espada y no podía usar su magia. Se limito a ayudar a Paris a poner a Anais a salvo.

Presea logro llegar al lugar donde yacía Clef, su cuerpo estaba boca abajo, alguien estaba debajo de él, parecía que había intentado proteger a esa persona pero la espada lo había atravesado un poco abajo del hombro izquierdo y había herido a la otra persona también. Presea lo volteo rápidamente y reviso que estuviera respirando, lo estaba ¡Estaba vivo, ahora se preocupo de la otra persona.

Volteo su rostro ligeramente para verla pero al momento se levanto por la sorpresa, se acerco a ella. Respiraba con dificultad, se puso pálida era...era... una mujer... una mujer rubia...de cabello largo... de piel blanca...una mujer...una mujer exactamente igual a ella...

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y sintió como el oxigeno le faltaba, su cuerpo se sintió pesado y en unos segundos se derrumbo.

Las heridas no parecían graves, pero como dolían y sangraban. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, intento levantarse y tambaleándose un poco lo logro. No había pasado mucho tiempo de que Celeno lo atacara con su cadena y lo dejara inconsciente, pudo verlo porque Latis aun peleaba con ella. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Marina exhausta de pelear con Aelo y a Lucy y Paris auxiliando Anais, corrió hasta ellos. Realmente estaba furiosos, para Ocipéte había sido un juego de niños vencerlo y dejarlo inconsciente. No podía hacer nada para ayudar en la batalla.

¿Dónde te duele?.- Pregunto Paris.

En todos lados.- Se quejó.

Anais¿Qué esta pasando?.- Le interrogo la pelirroja.

Deja que Anais descanse, yo se los explicare.-

¡Ascot¡¡¡Tu también estas herido!.-

No te preocupes Lucy, no en tan grave como se ve.-

Entonces dinos ¿qué paso?.- Dijo Paris mientras recostaba a Anais en el suelo.

Cuando nosotros llegamos la batalla ya había comenzado. Creo que Anais y Latis llegaron al mismo tiempo que Las Arpías y estas los atacaron para impedir que atravesarán el fuego sagrado. Nosotros llegamos después de Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea.-

¿Por qué Liz esta con ellas¿Esta hechizada?.-

No Lucy, Liz era una espía, ella es Iris, la hermana menor de Las Arpías.-

Ahora veo, por eso se me hacia conocida, la vi en Fahren con las demás.-

Bien, hay que atravesar el Fuego Sagrado y obtener la corona de olivos. Así pararemos esto.-

No... es... tan... sencillo.- Anais articulo estas palabras con mucha dificultad.

Me temo que tiene razón, Minos nos advirtió que solo puede atravesar el Fuego Sagrado y tomar la corona aquel que tenga un cuerpo, una mente y un corazón nobles. Tiene que haber un completo equilibrio en todo su ser para poder atravesar el fuego, si no caerá fulminado.-

¡No importa, yo lo intentare¡¡¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ MIENTRAS TODOS COMBATEN!.-

Lucy salió corriendo directo al fuego sagrado, odiaba ver como otros peleaban cuando ella no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos. Paris y Ascot vieron como se alejaba, los había tomado por sorpresa.

Paris...ve por ella...no podrá hacerlo. Es demasiado intrépida.-

Al principio Ascot y Paris no entendieron la petición de Anais¿Acaso no era Lucy la más poderosa de las Guerreras¿No era ella la que tenía la fuerza de voluntad que había abolido el sistema del pilar, conociendo a Lucy lo lograría, siempre lo hacia. Seguramente tenía el equilibrio necesario para pasar el fuego sagrado¿equilibrio, equilibrio entre el control sobre su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón...su corazón sus emociones... ella se dejaba llevar fácilmente por sus emociones. ¡No podría pasar, ambos chicos se miraron.

Yo iré por ella, tu cuida a Anais.-

Cuando Paris quiso cambiar los papeles por la lógica de que Ascot estaba herido y él no, ya era muy tarde. El chico ya pasaba por lo que parecía un campo de batalla tratando de darle alcance a Lucy.

Entonces, todo paso vertiginosamente, apenas en unos segundos...

La batalla de Aelo y Marina era implacable, la guerrera no se iba a dejar vencer y Aelo estaba decidida a llevarla al limite, solo así podían descubrir al dueño de la llave. Cuando su arma choco con la espada de Marina hizo fuerza para derribarla al igual que la chica de cabello azul, entonces alcanzo a ver que una chica pelirroja intentaba llegar a la corona de olivos, si lo lograba jamas sabrían quien era la llave, porque la prueba terminaría antes de eso. Dando un empujón al mismo tiempo que ponía su pie detrás logro derribar a Marina y corrió en dirección donde se encontraba Lucy.

La guerrera se incorporo y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando le dio alcance a Aelo y la rebaso, Aelo lanzo su tridente en contra Lucy quien estaba a punto de entrar al fuego sagrado, Marina la aventó antes de que diera el paso y quedo en su lugar, el tridente con sus afiladas puntas se dirigía directamente a ella ahora, cerro los ojos y espero el impacto...

Lo primero que sintió fue como su cuerpo era empujado con fuerza, caía pesadamente, luego un ligero calor la envolvió y por ultimo sintió como una sustancia pegajosa corría por su pecho. Se sentía muy pesada, como si hubiera algo sobre ella. Lo extraño es que no sentía ningún dolor. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el fuego sagrado a su alrededor, la dichosa corona de olivos estaba sobre una columna de estilo jónico, justo sobre ella. Intento levantarse pero fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que había un cuerpo sobre ella.

Se espanto.

Lo empujo y se sentó con el mismos impulso.

Descubrió que una vez más, le debía su vida a su amigo, a Ascot que ahora se desangraba frente a ella...

_- Duele...si...si... duele._

_Mi cuerpo pierde fuerza...ya no siento mis miembros...están entumecidos...mis labios no me obedecen...no quieren moverse...Si tan solo pudiera decírselo...ya no temería a la muerte..._

_Ella esta diciendo algo...no logro escucharla...no entiendo lo que dice..._

_Estoy entre sus brazos y eso es lo que importa ahora...su rostro será lo ultimo que vea...entonces puedo morir feliz...esta bien...puedo morir en paz..._

_Ya no me duelen mis heridas...creo que estoy flotando...la veo... esta abrazando mi cuerpo sin vida... mi cuerpo inerte..._

_Veo a mis amigos...la batalla sea detenido... todos esperan para saber lo que pasa... _

_Mis amigos... me hubiera gustado darles las gracias por estar conmigo siempre...me hubiera gustado poder decirles adiós..._

_Siento un suave calor por todo mi cuerpo... un luminoso túnel se ha abierto ante mi..._

_Creo que es hora de partir... no estoy triste ni arrepentido... valió la pena la vida... solo por conocerla a ella... mis recuerdos vienen a mi mente... muchos son muy tristes y duele recordarlos... otros son alegres y es agradable volver a vivirlos de nuevo..._

_El túnel me succiona...quiero verla por ultima vez... quiero llevarme como ultimo recuerdo a ella... a ella por quien he dado mi vida..._

Lo sostenía entre sus brazos, no podía creerlo, él no le respondía. Se apoyo contra su pecho y escucho, nada, no escuchaba nada...su corazón no latía...su corazón se había detenido...eso quería decir que estaba muerto...

Su corazón no late...esta muerto.-

Su mirada se perdió, su mente viajaba trayendo a ella todos los momentos que había pasado con su amigo... él siempre había estado ahí... para cuidarla... para protegerla... cuando más lo necesitaba...

Pero ya no estaría nunca... nunca más...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.-

Grito con todo el dolor de su alma desgarrada, mientras abrazaba contra si el cuerpo ensangrentado y frío de Ascot.

Una lagrima tras otra brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron sobre el rostro de Ascot. A ambos los envolvió una cálida energía azul que comenzó a expandirse y apago el fuego sagrado.

Todos los otros estaban parados observando. La energía de Marina siguió expandiéndose tocando ha todos sus amigos, cuando todos estuvieron dentro de ella, centelló y aparecieron en Céfiro.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

**Continuara...**


	12. Mizu Umi No Uta a

**La Nueva Historia de Céfiro.**

**Capítulo XII**

**Mizu Umi No Uta.**

**_(Poesía en el lago)_**

_Describe, de la mañana a la noche,_

_un lago transparente y tranquilo._

**Parte I**

**Estaré Siempre Aquí.**

_Estaré siempre aquí,_

_para acompañarte,_

_para reír contigo,_

_para soñar contigo,_

_para hablar contigo,_

_para pensar contigo._

_Aunque no siempre estemos juntos,_

_no olvides que yo estaré siempre aquí..._

Era una hermosa mañana en Céfiro. El sol lucia en todo su esplendor y su brillo atravesaba las hojas de los arboles, creando bellos efectos luminosos. Una suave brisa se esparcía suavemente alborotando las hojas tiradas en la tierra y el suave pasto.

En este hermoso escenario, junto al lago, fue donde Ascot despertó de lo que pudo ser una muerte segura. Dos hermosos ojos azules, aun húmedos por las lagrimas, le dieron la bienvenida.

- Debo estar muerto, por que estoy viendo un ángel.-

- No lo digas ni en broma. -

Marina aun lo mantenía junto a ella y acariciaba su cabeza, a pesar de que apenas se sostenía, se sentía agotada. Ascot se dio cuenta y se levanto inmediatamente, el no se sentía cansado, ¡Se sentía mejor que nunca! No quedaba sobre él, ninguna huella de lo que acababa de pasar. Levanto a Marina y quiso cargarla pero ella no lo permitió(Creía que el chico también estaba débil), solo paso un brazo por su espalda para apoyarse.

La brisa fresca provoco, que poco a poco, los que estaban consientes salieran del estupor en el que se encontraban y los que estaban inconscientes despertaran.

- Marina, ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?.- Anais y Paris se acercaban caminando ha ellos.

- Nada Anais, creo que ganamos.-

- ¿¡Ganamos, ¡Ya no pelearemos!.- Lucy llego corriendo para abrazar a sus amigas.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Latis que se encontraba detrás del grupo ya reunido, en cuanto Lucy lo vio...

- ¡Latis, ¡Latis!.-

Cámara lenta, él se adelanto hasta ella y la levanto para abrazarla, detrás de ellos aparecieron muchos corazoncitos. Se escuchaba un fondo romántico de violín.

Marina tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza.

- Estos dos ya me recuerdan a mis padres. ¿¡Que no les da pena hacer ese tipo de cosas, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esta niña Anais, ¿Anais?.-

La chica voltea buscando a su amiga y la encuentra ocupada, abrazando y besando a Paris como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

¡PLOF! Se cae de la impresión.

Se estaban riendo de esto cuando aparecieron Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea.

- ¡Vamos Marina, no es para tanto.- Dijo Presea carcajeandose.

- Tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo con Ascot para no desentona.- Sugirió Caldina también riéndose y haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran.

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías Caldina!.-

- Vamos Ascot, aquí no engañas a nadie. Todos sabemos que te encanta la idea.-

La cara de Ascot parecía un volcán a punto de explotar de lo rojo que estaba. El pobre no podía, siquiera alejarse de Marina, si la soltaba probablemente esta se caería.

- ¿Qué es tan graciosos?.-

Acompañando a Guru Clef venía una chica rubia, era ella la que había preguntado. Todos la observaron con una expresión entre sorpresa y espanto. Inmediatamente voltearon a ver al lado de Caldina, ahí estaba, exactamente igual a la mujer que acompañaba a Guru Clef.

Nadie entendía exactamente lo que pasaba, Guru Clef, pasaba la mirada de una a otra sin comprender, Medea entro a un estado de shock emocional y salió corriendo rumbo al bosque llorando, Presea la siguió. Todos los demás estaban atónitos.

Todos menos Caldina cuya mente trabajaba ordenando recuerdos, como si se tratara de un rompecabezas.

_- ¿Ella es la armera a la que tengo que atrapar?.-_

_- Si, ella nos llevara a Guru Clef.-_

_En el espejo mágico de Zagato, Presea perseguía a Nicona con un mazo, después la alcanza y la toma por las orejas, mientras ríe malévolamente._

_- No parece un trabajo muy difícil.- Ríe Caldina._

_- Eres buena armera, pero nadie le gana a la bella, simpática y talentosa, bailarina-ilusionista Caldinaaaa.-_

_- ¡Eso se ve divertido, déjame intentarlo: Pues nunca te has enfrentado a Presea, mejor armera de Céfiro y captura Niconas especializadaaaaa!.-_

_A la morena le sale una gota en el rostro. Saliendo del estado de me rió o la ataco, Caldina se le lanza con sus navajas y Presea la detiene con un escudo de su armería._

_- Eres simpática, armera.-_

_- Gracias, tu también lo eres.-_

_- Tal vez en otras circunstancias seriamos amigas.-_

_- Tal vez.-_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡Preseaaaaaaa!.- El grito venía de afuera de la armería, estaban en la torre._

_- Me gustaría quedarme a conversar, pero creo que mi caballero ha venido a rescatarme.-_

_Sacándole la lengua empujo el escudo y la lanzo contra la pared. La chica rubia corrió y salto por la ventana seguida por Nicona._

_- ¡Presea!.-_

_El mago quiso mover su báculo pero era demasiado tarde, la chica cayo sobre él._

_- Gracias por salvarme.-_

_- ¡¡¿Por qué nunca puede actuar como una chica normal! ¡¡¡Pudiste haberte matado, Ahora te llevare al Bosque del Silencio, solo espero que ahí estés a salvo de ti misma.-_

_- Popopu, popopu.-_

_- Tienes razón Nicona, sigue siendo un cascarrabias.-_

_- ¡¿Qué dijiste!.-_

_- Nada Gurito, nada.-_

_Los tres desaparecieron mientras Clef seguía refunfuñando._

_- ¿Es una marca de nacimiento, Parecen alas.-_

_Pudo ver una gran tristeza dentro de los ojos de Presea._

_-¿Dije algo malo?.-_

_- No es nada Caldina.-_

_Un día en los jardines del castillo..._

_- Creo que la muerte de la Princesa cambio mucho a Presea, ahora es muy callada, melancólica, menos alegre.-_

_- No importa Ráfaga. Lo importante es que esta viva y Ascot a dejado de cargar con su muerte. Además, todos cambiamos un poco.-_

_- Pero siento como si ella fuera otra persona.-_

- Otra persona...- Repitió en voz baja.

Ahora todo estaba claro, una de las dos era una impostora pero ¿Cuál?

En el bosque Presea había podido darle alcance a su hermana, sujetándola de la muñeca la hizo voltear para tenerla frente a frente. Medea tenía una expresión de pánico en su rostro. A Presea le basto darle una sonrisa maternal, para que su hermana se arrojara a sus brazos y comenzara a llorar.

- ¡Presea, ¡Hermana, pense que jamas volvería a verte. Perdóname... yo no quería ocupar tu lugar... yo solo... Ascot... y las niñas del mundo místico...- Medea tenía un ataque de nervios.

- Si, lo se, se todo lo que ha pasado. Se por que te has hecho pasar por mi. Tu y Clef tomaron la mejor decisión. Pero no es justo para ti... por eso estoy aquí.-

- Te quiero mucho Presea.-

- Y yo a ti, hermanita.-

Las dos regresaron al castillo donde todos las esperaban.

- Creo que necesitamos una explicación.- Dijo Caldina.

- ¿Quieres decirles lo que sabes Clef?.-

El mago asintió a la petición de Presea.

- Los muertos de la batalla con la Princesa Esmeralda nunca resucitaron, la mujer que creen que es Presea, es en realidad Medea, su hermana gemela. Ella llego al castillo como todos los refugiados al castillo. Fue ahí donde yo la encontré y le pedí que se hiciera pasar por su hermana por el bien de la salud mental de Ascot primero y después para no entristecer a las Guerreras Mágicas.-

- No te culpes tu solo, yo estuve de acuerdo y llevamos acabo el plan.-

- Pero no podrían ocultarlo para siempre, Ascot y Marina ya lo sabían, ¿Verdad muchachos?.-

Los dos solo acertaron a dar un "si" muy bajo.

- Yo soy la verdadera Presea, la armera y ella es mi hermana Medea, la hechicera.-

- ¡Lo importante es que estas viva!- Dijo Lucy emocionada.

- Este... técnicamente no lo estoy. Solo obtuve un permiso especial de Ades, _(aunque se vea muy malo cuando quiere es muy tierno, me recuerda a Guru Clef -)_para tratar un "asunto de familia".- Toma a Medea de la mano y la lleva con Guru Clef.

- Hermana, lo único que yo quiero que hagas es que seas muy feliz y vivas lo mejor posible. El fantasma que ves, es parte de tu mente. Yo estoy muy contenta por ti y no quiero que te atormentes por algo que no tiene sentido. Yo jamas trataría de separarte de Clef, al contrarío te apoyo en todo. Estaré siempre contigo, aunque no estemos juntas estaré siempre aquí...-

Apoyo su mano sobre el corazón de Medea y después las dos chica idénticas se abrazaron.

- En cuanto a ti mago cascarrabias, más vale que la quieras mucho y que la hagas muy feliz que si no...¡Te vendré a jalar las patas en la noche!.-

Todos se rieron del comentario.

- Así es como quiero recordarlos a todos, luchen porque esa sonrisa no se quite de sus rostros. Recuérdenme así a mi también. Adiós.-

Presea sonrió con picardía, diciendo Adiós con la as mano, desapareció en pequeñasluces parpadeantes. Medea y Clef se abrazaron, ya no tenían nada que temer.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

En el asteroide de La Arpías, un agujero negro se abría en uno de sus cristales y de él salieron Aelo, Ocipéte, Celeno, Iris y un hombre musculosos.

- Gracias señor Heracles por ayudarnos a volver.-

- No te preocupes Aelo. Se lo que es atraer la furia de Hera. Yo también fui perseguido por ella mucho tiempo. Cuando se calme por lo que le ocurrió al fuego sagrado, volveré por ustedes.- Miro intensamente a Iris en la ultima frase.

- No te preocupes por nosotras señor Heracles, estaremos bien.- Le dijo Celeno.

- Cada quien tiene un destino y espero de todo corazón que el suyo sea volver a encontrarnos.-

Heracles tenía el don de la clarividencia gracias a que era el hijo de Zeus y presentía que jamas volvería a ver a Iris, de quien se había enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la chica jamas le había correspondido. Antes de regresar al Olimpo le dirigió sus ultimas palabras a Iris.

- Quiero que hagas siempre lo que tu creas correcto. No lo que los demás crean. ¿Me entiendes Iris?.-

- Si, te prometo que lo haré.- Le respondió sin entender mucho a lo que se refería.

- Espero verlas pronto de nuevo.- Se introdujo por el agujero que desapareció junto con él.

- Ahora sabemos quien es la llave.- Dijo Aelo mientras caminaba a la siguiente sala del templo.

- Pero prometimos...-

- Si pequeña Iris, prometimos no buscar más la llave si ganaban la prueba, pero ya no vamos a buscar la llave, la atraeremos ha nosotros.-

En el salón al que habían entrado, atados a diferentes pilares se encontraban semiconscientes: Aska, Geo, Tata y Tatra.


	13. Mizu Umi No Uta b

**Parte II**

**La Ultima Cita.**

_- Juan de Dios Peza(1852-1911)-_

- Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?.- Susurro Paris a Ascot y Latis.

Pero.. es...que.-

Nada de peros Ascot, ya es tiempo de que definas tu situación.- Ascot bajo la cara como niño regañado al reclamo de Latis.

¡¡¡YA LOS VI, ¿Qué clase de conspiración es esta ?.- Caldina irrumpió en el pasillo donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes.

¡Uhg, olvidamos a Caldina.- Dijo Latis en voz baja, mientras se daba un golpesito en la sien.

Podría echarnos todo a perder.- Susurro Ascot.

No se preocupen, ya la tengo bajo control.- Les sonrió con complicidad Paris. Luego se volteo para hablar directamente a la bailarina.

Hablábamos de la sorpresa que Ráfaga tiene para ti.-

¡¡¡SORPRESA, ¿Cuál sorpresa?.- Contesto emocionada.

¡Ohu, creo que todavía no te lo decía.-

¡Vamos chicos, díganme, que sorpresa!. Les prometo hacerme la sorprendida.-

Mmmmm, creo que estará bien, si se lo digo ¿no creen?.- Voltea a ver a Ascot y Latis que no entienden a que se refiere. - Estén listos para correr a mi señal.- Les dijo rápidamente.-

Esta bien, te lo diré. Pero recuerda, no sabes nada.-

Muy bien, ¡Pero ya dime que es, ¡Por favor!.-

Bueno, Ráfaga penso en que, ya que propusiste lo de acampar esta noche en el bosque del castillo y estaríamos todos...sería una excelente ocasión para...¡¡¡CORRAN!.- Le grito Paris al oído y salió corriendo con los otros dos chicos.

Cuando lograron deshacerse de Caldina, escondidos en la habitación de Latis...

En la noche no será tan fácil librarse de ella.-

Y acabas de meter a Ráfaga en un gran problema.-

Ambos están equivocados. Ráfaga se encargara de ella -Je!.-

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

¡Que mal educados, en cuanto terminaron de comer todos desaparecieron.- Gruño Caldina.

No es tan malo.- Sonrío Ráfaga, que estaba sentado a su lado junto a una fogata. - Además, tenían planes.- Se recostó sobre la yerba.-

¡Tu si sabias que estaban planeando, ¡¡¿y no me lo dijiste!.-

Es verdad.-

¿¡Pero por que, ¿¡Por que me lo ocultaste?.-

Los chicos me lo pidieron. Sabían que querrías ir a espiarlos.-

No entiendo, ¿por qué querían estar solos?.-

Bueno, si me acompañas hasta mi alcoba. Te diré algo que Paris planea pedirle a Anais esta noche.-

¡¡¡¡QUE!.- Gritaron Medea y Guru Clef al mismo tiempo. Los dos estaban conversando tranquilamente del otro lado de la fogata hasta que oyeron lo ultimo mencionado por Ráfaga.

¡¡¡¡¿Y tu le estas ayudando!.- Gruño Clef.

Pero son muy niñas... y...y.-

No creí que fueran tan mal pensados. - Les dijo Ráfaga.- No se preocupen, no están haciendo nada malo.- Ráfaga se levanto y se dispuso a irse.- ¿Entonces nos vamos, Caldina?.-

La bailarina se levanto con ayuda de Ráfaga y ambos se fueron dejando a Guru Clef y a Medea solos.

_Recuerdo la vez aquella:_

_mi labio encendido al tuyo,_

_la noche apacible y bella,_

_en cada nube una estrella,_

_y en cada flor un cocuyo._

La apacibilidad del bosque, el silencio y la calma. Esa calma que en la naturaleza nunca se rompe. Esa melodía que suave entonan en conjunto, hadas nocturnas, el lago les ayuda con el acompañamiento, al igual que el viento y las hojas de los arboles, igual que los insectos que también intentan cantar. Una armonía suave, que llena el corazón de emociones.

¿Te esta gustando el paseo Lucy?.- Ambos, el espadachín y la guerrera, iban sobre un hermoso caballo negro con crin blanca, plateada por la luz de las estrellas.

Si, todo esto es muy hermoso. ¿Pero a donde nos dirigimos?.- La emoción brillaba en su ojos, sus ojos parecidos a dos rubíes, esa mirada tan inocente que Latis amaba, como todo en ella.

Quiero mostrarte algo.- El caballo continuo andando lentamente, entre el bosque, formando su propio sendero.

_Llena de rubor, de miedo,_

_junto a mi te veía_

_y hablabas quedo, tan quedo,_

_que solo yo saber puedo,_

_lo que tu alma me decía._

Anais, ¿estas temblando?.-

¡Claro que no, ¿Por qué debería tener miedo, estamos tu y yo solos...en el bosque... es de noche...-

Si, ya veo. ¡Hemos llegado, Primero tu- El chico señalo unos arbustos muy crecidos.

¿Quieres que vaya detrás de los arbustos?.- El rubor corrió por toda su cara, menos mal que era de noche.

Si, entra, yo iré detrás tuyo- El chico aparto la maleza y dejo al descubierto la entrada de la cueva.

La chica, todavía medio asustada y medio sonrojada entro en la cueva, no tardo en dar con la salida.

¡Es bellísimo!.-

El lago estaba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas se reflejaban en el y parecía que el cielo y la tierra eran uno. No había limite entre uno y otro. La oscuridad borraba el bosque, todo era un cielo poblado por miles de estrellas, en una noche cálida y romántica. Anais no dejaba de mirar, quería guardar ese recuerdo por siempre. Paris se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

Sabía que te gustaría. Es mi lugar especial y ahora también es tuyo.- Le susurro en el oído mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella. - Espera, aun falta lo mejor...-

_Quiero olvidar, pero en vano,_

_ese instante soberano_

_de nuestra antigua pasión_

_libro que dejo tu mano_

_escrito en mi corazón._

_¡Una flor y un sol de estío!_

_Al calor del desvarío_

_abriste tu alma esa noche_

_para guardar en su broche_

_todo el sentimiento mío._

¡¿Por qué tardaran tanto, Dijeron que nos veíamos aquí.- Marina golpeaba el piso de madera con impaciencia.

Ascot solo la veía parado fuera de la barcaza, si, definitivamente ahí sentada, con el reflejo del agua sobre su rostro y ese gesto de enojo, se veía muy bonita. Pero aun así no se atrevía a decirle lo que tenía decirle.

Marina...ellos...no van a venir.-

Estaba seguro de que se desquitara con él, así que espero, pero la chica solo miro el agua que golpeaba contra la barcaza.

Es una trampa, ¿verdad?.-

¡No, es este...- La mente de Ascot se puso en blanco, eso era exactamente, ¡Una trampa!

No te preocupes. Yo entiendo que querían estar solos. Pero no tenían por que involucrarte en esto, me hubieran dicho y yo misma desaparecería.- Dijo la chica sonriéndole. Ascot estaba inquieto, ese no era el comportamiento normal de Marina.

¿Por qué no damos un paseo, tu y yo?.-

El muchacho se dedico a obedecer como un autómata, empujo la barcaza para entrar en el lago y comenzar a remar. Los dos estuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo. Casi cuando llegaban al centro del lago, Ascot penso que era hora de hablar.

Marina... tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho... y solo quería decirte que...me gusta mucho estar contigo...y que ...espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos-

Ascot suspiro y se volvió a concentrar en remar, ¿cómo había dejado que lo convencieran de esto, el no tenía ninguna oportunidad. No importaba que Guru Clef estuviera ahora con Medea. Seguramente Marina seguía enamorada de él. No tenía caso intentarlo. Seguiría siendo su amigo y velaría por su felicidad, si eso sería siempre. Solo un amigo.

Amigos.- Le sonrió Marina.

Miro el cielo estrellado. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?. Estaba tan confundida. Se sintió triste cuando escucho la palabra "amigos". Pero ¿Por qué, ella amaba a Clef ¿No?. Intento concentrarse en ese sentimiento, en la tristeza de que Clef amaba a otra y no a ella. Su corazón no le respondió. Estaba lastimado, pero ya no tanto para entristecerse. En cambio le envió otro recuerdo, uno más reciente. Cuando penso que Ascot estaba muerto, que jamas estaría con ella de nuevo, recordó ese dolor tan intenso, el imaginarse sola...

¿Entonces ella..., no, eso no era posible...ella amaba a Guru Clef. Mientras más intentaba recordarlo, más lejano parecía ese sentimiento. Marina descubrió lo rápido que había sanado su corazón de esa herida y que tenía un sentimiento nuevo, un sentimiento muy bello que quería salir. El recuerdo de su primer beso la hizo sonreír...

En ese momento, el cielo pareció tener una rasgadura que poco a poco iba creciendo. La chica se levanto alarmada sobre la barca.

¡¡¿Qué esta pasando!.-

¡ Siéntate Marina, puedes caerte!-

La barcaza choco contra un islote. La chica perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua. Ascot brinco al islote y ayudo a salir a Marina del agua.

¿Estas bien?.-

Si, soy muy buena nadadora. Pero explícame, ¿Qué esta pasando?.-

Es la luna de Céfiro. La mayor parte del tiempo no se ve. Solo una vez cada tres meses y solo si es una noche clara. -

¡Es enorme!.-

Apenas esta creciendo, espera a que alcance todo su tamaño. Hoy es luna llena.-

Espero que no aparezcan los hombres lobo -.-

º-º?.-

Nada Ascot, olvídalo.-

La luna siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en un circulo, increíblemente blanco y brillante. En cuanto estuvo en todo su esplendor ilumino todo el lago que le devolvió su imagen perfecta, como un espejo. Marina estaba anonadada ante el bello espectáculo.

Fue hasta entonces que escucho una melodía, una melodía muy dulce que era arrastrada por el viento. Y vio como pequeñas luces se movían entre la oscuridad del bosque, otras de esas luces se acercaban al islote. De ellas salía esa canción, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente vio con sorpresa que eran hadas. Empezaron ha bailar de un lado a otro sobre lo que parecía simple yerba. Entonces vio con sorpresa que lo que ella había creído que era simple yerba se abría y daba paso a flores blancas, tan blancas como la luna, tenían ese mismo resplandor plateado y parecían unirse a la danza de las hadas. Miro alrededor, toda la orilla estaba repleta de esas flores blancas que inundaban con su luz todo el bosque.

Esta noche es muy especial. Solo ocurre cuando la luna es nueva, como hoy. Es cuando las hadas hacen despertar a las flores Astra, se dice que esta noche es solo para personas que se aman de verdad. Si una pareja presencia este espectáculo y no se ama realmente jamas, podrán encontrar la felicidad.-

Marina hizo como que no escucho la ultima parte y se arrodillo frente a una de las llamadas "flores Astra".

¿Por qué nunca había visto estas flores?.-

Nunca las veras de día, son flores nocturnas. Son el símbolo del amor en Céfiro. Se utilizan en la "Ceremonia de Unión".

¿Ceremonia de Unión?.-

Cuando dos personas se aman lo suficiente. Esperan una noche como esta, cortan una flor Astra cada uno y las ofrecen en el altar, una sobre otra. Eso quiere decir que siempre estarán juntos.-

¡Ah, así es como se casan en Céfiro. No sabía que supieras tantas cosas. -

Bueno, son cosas que cualquiera sabe en Céfiro.-

Me gustaría ver una "Ceremonia de Unión".-

En este islote hay un altar. Si quieres podemos ir a verlo y te explico como es.-

Vamos.-

Los dos caminaron entre las hadas y las flores Astra para adentrarse en el islote.

_¡Como olvidar que, rendida_

_al más amargo quebranto_

_trémula triste, afligida,_

_con la faz descolorida,_

_llenos los ojos en llanto;_

_como él que al dolor resiste_

_alzaste el rostro, me viste,_

_y escuche un adiós tan triste,_

_que no lo puedo olvidar!_

Otra pareja miraba el hermoso espectáculo sobre una colina, acurrucados uno junto al otro, apoyando sus espaldas sobre el tronco de un árbol.

¿Qué te pasa Anais, ¿No te gusto?.-

Si, ¡Es lo más hermoso que jamas había visto!.-

Entonces, ¿Por qué estas triste?.-

No estoy triste, estoy muy contenta por que estoy aquí, contigo.-

Se abrazo contra él apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho para oír su corazón. Le fascinaba hacer eso, siempre la reconfortaba. Pero ahora la hacia ponerse más triste. Él la abrazo, también le encantaba tenerla tan cerca, sentir su calor. La sentía un poco distante, lejana. No, probablemente eran sus nervios, lo que le iba a proponer tenía días pensándolo, había escrito y memorizado tantos discursos, lo había ensayado tantas veces y aun así, no sabía como empezar...

Hasta que un recuerdo que atesoraba como ningún otro vino a su mente. Acaricio un mechón de su suave y brillante cabello rubio.

¿Recuerdas esa noche?.-

¿Cuál?... ¿"Esa noche"?.- La chica bajo su rostro avergonzada.

Si, fue muy especial para mi.- Paris la tomo por la barbilla y la miro a los ojos, estaba sonrojada.

Para mi también lo fue.- Le sonrió al príncipe.

Él chico intento besarla pero ella se levanto de un salto. Sabía que si lo permitía, nunca podría irse. Él se levanto también, estaba algo molesto.

¿Qué me estas ocultando?.-

Ella le daba la espalda y miraba al lago, sus ojos bailaban como las hadas alrededor de las flores Astra, ya había tomado una decisión y sabía que era lo mejor para ella, para ambos. Lo había pensado mucho pero no quería decírselo... lo había prometido...Sin embargo no quería mentirle, siempre supo que acabaría diciéndole, así que trato de prepararse para ese momento. No lo logro, se lo iba decir, aunque no podía decírselo frente a frente, seguramente comenzaría a llorar antes de poder hacerlo.

Le prometí a Lucy y a Marina no decir nada... pero...no puedo. Planeamos regresar a la tierra... mañana. No queríamos que nadie lo supiera... hasta que nos hubiéramos marchado.-

Anais... por favor... No te vayas.- El príncipe se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Al escucharlo su corazón flaqueo, quería voltear y besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que se quedaría.

Quédate conmigo... eternamente.- Le suplico.

¿Me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?.- Su corazón dio un vuelco. Volteo bruscamente para poder mirarlo. Estaba muy sorprendida. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

Si eso quiere decir que te quedaras conmigo para siempre. Si, Anais. Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Era lo que quería pedirte esta noche.- Tomo las dos manos de la chica y las beso mientras la miraba suplicante.

_Era la revelación_

_de una triste decepción,_

_de una ausencia que seria_

_la sombra que apagaría_

_los sueños del corazón._

_¡Ah! Separarnos los dos,_

_cuando uno del otro en pos,_

_hallaba ventura y calma!..._

_¡Que triste sonó en el alma_

_aquella palabra ¡Adiós!_

Correr, correr de un lado a otro al galope, sobre el caballo. Siguiendo a las hadas. No podía sentirse más feliz. Latis estaba a su lado y la abrazaba, aveces pensaba que su corazón se saldría de su pecho de tanto que brincaba. No podía contener tanta alegría, tanta felicidad.

El caballo se detuvo.

¿Por qué paramos?.-

Mira arriba.-

Ahí sobre sus cabezas, había una especie de enjambre rodeado por hadas. Pero no era como los enjambres de las abejas. ¡Era un autentico castillo resplandeciente de luz plateada, ¡Y estaba sobre sus cabezas, Los pequeños seres, entraban y salían con rapidez del castillo y se escuchaba esa hermosa y suave melodía que entonaban al agitar sus alas.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría maravillarse más, Latis saco su flauta y comenzó a tocarla, la melodía se adapto al cántico de las hadas y estas pararon de ir y venir para bajar a saludar a Latis.

¡Hola, tenía tiempo que no venias ha visitarnos.- Dijo una hada de cabellos rosados y cuya luz emitía este color.

¿Quién es ella, ¿es tu novia?.- Pregunto un pequeña hada, muy joven(parecía una niña, vayan ustedes a saber como se mide la edad de las hadas) que no se estaba quieta un segundo y volaba de aquí para haya para diversión de Lucy.

Vamos niñas, a trabajar que solo tenemos esta noche.- Una hada de largos cabellos plateados les ordeno. Todas volvieron a su ir y venir.

Lo siento, Reina Astra. No quería interrumpir sus labores.- Se disculpo Latis.

Te aprovechas por que sabes que siempre eres bien recibido. Pero no importa, nos encanta tenerte aquí. Tu debes ser Lucy.- Miro a la chica pelirroja.

Si, ¿cómo lo sabe?.-

Por que este chico no para de hablar de ti.- Los dos muchachos se sonrojaron.

Lucy siguió fascinada observando a las hadas ir y venir. Céfiro tenía cosas tan hermosas... que difícil sería decirle adiós a todo eso. Que difícil era despedirse de ese mundo mágico... de sus amigos...de Latis.

Volteo para mirarlo, para gravar en su mente su rostro iluminado por la luna, su rostro gentil, su cabello negro que se movía suavemente con el viento. Como hipnotizada por esos ojos negros, acerco su cara a la de él, lo beso. Fue un beso muy largo, apasionado. Quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él con ese beso, se estaba despidiendo silenciosamente.

_¡Ver aislada una existencia_

_que se había en otra fundido;_

_darle una sombra: la ausencia;_

_darle un sepulcro: el olvido!_

No...no...no puedo.- Zafo sus manos de las de él y dio un paso atrás.- Me encantaría ser tu esposa... pero no puedo hacerlo.-

¿Por qué, ¿No me quieres?.- La miro extrañado Paris.

¿Cómo puedes hacerme esa pregunta, si no te quisiera esto sería mucho más fácil.- El rostro de Anais mostraba enfado, pero también una tristeza y un dolor infinitos. Paris se avergonzó por haber dudado, solo por un segundo, de que lo quería.

¿Entonces?.-

No puedo quedarme en Céfiro... Yo pertenezco a la tierra, a mis padres, a mi hermana... Paris, aun soy muy joven. Solo tengo 15 años y hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de casarme... Tengo muchos proyectos que deje haya en "Mundo Místico". Por eso tengo que regresar...

Me entiendes ¿Verdad?.-

_Era ¡ay! un libro ignorado_

_nuestro sino desgraciado._

_Amar, y después...sufrir,_

_ser un alma en el pasado,_

_y dos en el porvenir._

_Con tu adiós dejaste mudo_

_el corazón que allí pudo_

_oírlo, sufriendo ya;_

_era el ultimo saludo_

_del que nunca volverá._

El caballo continuaba siguiendo la orilla del lago, pero ahora con paso lento, calmado. Estar enamorado y disfrutar de una noche tan intima como aquella, es algo que cualquiera desearía. Solo había una gota de amargura que no dejaba que esa, fuera una noche perfecta.

Lucy, ¿Piensas regresar a tu mundo?.-

Si.- Su voz era casi un susurro.

¿Cuándo?.-

Aun no lo se.- Jamas penso que le mentiría a Latis, pero así era mejor... por ahora- Bueno, en este momento eso no importa, solo ocupémonos de hoy.- Dijo sonriendo la chica.

Si, hagamos como si nunca hubiera mañana.-

Siguieron sobre el caballo, abrazados, mirando las estrellas. Latis no iba amargar sus últimos momentos con Lucy. No lo sabía, no podía asegurarlo, pero presentía que Lucy lo dejaría pronto. La abrazo con más fuerza y la beso como para asegurarse de que seguía ahí con él. Quería engañarse así mismo, quería creer que todo estaba bien, sin embargo su presentimiento le ordenaba despedirse de ella...

_¿Qué hice al oírte, Confieso_

_que tan amargo dolor_

_aun queda en el alma impreso_

_¡Que triste es juntar a un beso_

_un adiós desgarrador!_

Te entiendo...

También hay cosas que quiero hacer.- Sonrió, se le partió el corazón al hacerlo pero aun así lo hizo. La dejaría partir. Se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura para abrazarla.

Vas a ser una gran mujer Anais, y cuando eso pase, yo te estaré esperando.-

Mientras lo decía la iba estrechando contra él, hasta que pudo alcanzar su labios, los rozo primero con un delicado beso y luego le paso una mano por detrás de su cuello , empujó su cabeza suavemente de manera que sus labios apretaron más herméticamente contra los de él. Sus pulsaciones crecieron ardientemente, sus boca estaba cada vez más desesperadas. No querían separarse.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más. Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Anais. Había querido contenerse. Contener esa tristeza que le inundaba el corazón, no podía. Lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo tan fácilmente.

Ahora lloraba libremente, apoyada sobre el pecho del chico, que le había enseñado lo que era el amor.

No quiero que me esperes.- Sollozo- Solo prométeme una cosa. Prométeme que serás feliz. Prométemelo.- Suplico la chica mientras seguía llorando sobre su pecho.

Lo prometo... solo si tu me prometes... que también lo serás. Que vas a ser muy feliz. ¿Esta bien?- Los ojos ámbar de Paris brillaron y una lagrima aperlada recorría su mejilla morena.

Ella asintió y sellaron su pacto con un nuevo beso. Se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas. Era el adiós...

_Me deslumbra tu encanto,_

_al mirarnos nuestro ser_

_era un astro, un fuego santo._

_¡Que triste es mirarse tanto,_

_para no volverse a ver!_

_Nada huye del pensamiento,_

_¡Que horrible fue aquel momento_

_que nos vino a separar!_

_cada frase era un lamento,_

_cada suspiro un pesar._

_Y vi como te alejabas,_

_y como ingrata, dejabas_

_un alma donde hubo dos..._

_Si era verdad que me amabas,_

_¿Por qué me dijiste adiós?_

Este es el altar.- Ascot se detuvo frente a una roca plana, tallada con figuras alrededor, de flores y animales cefirianos. Estaba en medio del islote, rodeado de arboles y de flores Astra, el lugar estaba completamente iluminado por la luz de dichas flores y de las hadas.

Achuuu!.- Marina estaba resintiendo el que su ropa estuviera empapada.

Ascot se quito su manto de mago ,y se lo puso encima a la chica. Sus manos quedaron sobre sus hombros.

No me gustaría que te enfermaras.-

A mi tampoco me gustaría enfermarme.-

Algo mágico estaba pasando entre ellos. Ascot miraba fijamente a los ojos de Marina, esos ojos que lo hechizaban, asemejaban bellas aguamarinas. No podía dejar de mirarla.

¿No me vas a soltar?.- Le sonrió coqueta Marina.

Si, lo siento.-

Se había quedado tanto tiempo observando sus ojos, que había olvidado quitar sus manos de los hombros de ella. Bajo sus manos, tenía que acabar con esa situación o acabaría haciendo algo que la molestaría.

¿Quieres que regresemos ya?.-

No. Me gusta mucho este lugar y... la compañía.- Uno de los dos tenía que tomar la iniciativa. Marina se dio cuenta de que Ascot no iba a decirle nada, si ella no le daba confianza. - ¿Por qué no me enseñas como se realiza la ceremonia?.-

La chica se para aquí y sostiene la flor con ambas manos.-

¿A si?.- Marina corto una de aquellas bellas flores y se coloco al lado del altar de roca, junto a él.

Si...así. Entonces el hombre se para aquí con la otra flor y recita sus votos.- Dijo Ascot parado frente al altar.

Toma.- La chica le dio una de las flores que abundaban en ese lugar. Se le acerco peligrosamente. Él estaba un poco asustado.

¿Me tienes miedo?.- Sus voz sonaba muy dulce.

No...¿por... que lo preguntas?-

Estas muy nervioso.-

Es...es que..._tu me pones así_.- Penso el final de la frase pero no se atrevió a decirlo. ¿Por qué, ¿por qué era tan cobarde?. Miraba fijamente al piso mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Algo se poso es sus labios, sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, fue tan cálido, suave y veloz como las alas de las hadas. Fue un tímido beso de Marina sobre sus labios. La miro a los ojos, fue entonces que comprendió, entendió que ella le estaba pidiendo que le abriera su corazón.

Marina... yo te amo. No hay nadie que me haga sentir lo que tu. No hay nada que yo no haría por ti. Por eso no me importa que solo me veas como un amigo, si así me dejas estar cerca. Siempre velare por ti y por que seas feliz... -

Ascot...yo... te quiero...- Lo abrazo profundamente conmovida de la resignación del chico.

¿Me quieres?.- No podía creerlo. - ¿Tu... me quieres?.-

Si... te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que imagine que podría querer a alguien. Cuando casi te mueres me sentí muy sola...y entendí que nadie podría ocupar ese vació que dejarías... entendí... que sin darme cuenta... te habías convertido en parte de mi vida...comprendí que te amaba.-

Marina.- Murmuro mientras la estrechaba con ambos brazos y se hundía en su sedoso y largo cabello azul, tan parecido al de las sirenas.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en silencio...abrazados... El momento era tan perfecto... tan intimo que creyeron que el mínimo movimiento podría romper aquel encanto...aquella hermosa sensación de bienestar que nunca habían experimentado. Lo lamentaron mucho, pero se separaron, no podían permanecer así toda la noche.

¿Por qué no continuas explicándome?.- Le dijo ella señalando el altar frente a ellos.

El hombre tiene que decir: Yo, Ascot, me presento hoy aquí, ante los Dioses, ante las criaturas grandes y pequeñas de todo el universo, ante mis hermanos para presentarles a la mujer que amo, a la mujer que he escogido para compartir el resto de mi existencia. Les pido que la acepten y la protejan, que la bendigan y aprueben nuestra unión. - Ascot coloco su flor sobre el altar.- Ahora, los que estén presentes tienen que aprobarlo.-

Entonces yo lo apruebo.- Dijo jugueteando Marina.

Y yo.- Una de las hadas, de aspecto anciano, se había detenido frente a ellos. Estaba muy complacida viendo a la joven pareja, así que los animo a continuar.

¿Y ahora?.-

Tendrías que hacer lo mismo.- Dijo el chico un poco sonrojado por el juego.

Yo, Marina, me presento hoy aquí, ante los Dioses, ante las criaturas grandes y pequeñas de todo el universo, ante mis hermanos para presentarles al hombre que amo, al hombre que he escogido para compartir el resto de mi existencia. Les pido que lo acepten y la protejan, que lo bendigan y aprueben nuestra unión.- Marina coloco su flor sobre la de Ascot en el altar, haciendo una cruz, las dos flores brillaron un momento.

Yo lo apruebo.-

Y yo. Ahora son uno solo a los ojos de los Dioses, de todas las criaturas y de sus hermanos para siempre. Si algo o alguien intentara separarlos, todos conspiraremos juntos para que siempre sean uno solo. Así sea, conforme a nuestra ley y nuestras creencias. Pueden besarse - Dijo el hada con cabellos largos y platinados, que seguía siendo la único testigo de esa unión.

¿Eso también es una costumbre aquí?.- Dijo con sorpresa Marina mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Tal vez sea un símbolo universal.- Sonrío Ascot y se acerco para besarla, si ella quería seguir con la representación, él no la iba a detener. Toda esa noche era tan perfecta que penso que tal vez estaba soñando y no quería despertar de ese sueño. Se dejo llevar por la dulce sensación que recorría su cuerpo, esa sensación de tener junto a él a la chica que siempre había amado.

¿Ahora estamos casados?. Quiero decir, ¿Termino la Ceremonia de la Unión?.-

La ceremonia termino, pero solo tiene valides si es consumada. No te preocupes.-

Supongo que esta bien.- Dijo la chica aun abrazada a él.- ¿Nos vamos?-

Gracias amiga.- Le dijo Ascot al hada.

Si, gracias.-

De nada. Nunca pense que sería "Testigo Primero" de una unión entre humanos. Hacen muy bonita pareja.- Se despido para seguir la línea de las hadas, la luna no tardaría en desaparecer de nuevo y tenían que recolectar el néctar de las flores Astra antes de eso.

Con mucho pesar, Ascot dejo de abrazar a Marina para que subiera a la barca y pudieran volver. Él ocupo su lugar en los remos y ella se sentó en el otro extremó a manera de quedar frente a él. En vez de regresar a la orilla donde se habían embarcado, decidieron seguir de frente, ya que el lago penetraba en el castillo, era el mismo lago que da al jardín de los bellos arcos.

Desembarcaron ya dentro del castillo. Todo estaba en silencio, apenas había luz. Ráfaga y Caldina estaban encerrados en el cuarto del primero y los demás al parecer aun no regresaban. Tomados de la mano recorrieron los oscuros corredores del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Marina.

Hasta mañana.-

Espera, déjame cambio de ropa y te regreso tu capa.-

La chica hizo pasar a Ascot a su alcoba mientras ella iba a cambiarse a la habitación de Lucy, (que estaba al lado). Regreso con aquel camisón que le habían obsequiado las princesas de Ziceta, su ropa mojada en una mano y la capa de Ascot en la otra. Él se sonrojo un poco, el camisón dejaba ver la bella figura de Marina muy bien, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba completamente embelesado. Pare él Marina no era una chica, no era una mujer, ni siquiera una Guerrera Mágica, era una especie de ángel, de musa, de Diosa...

¿Qué sucede, ¿Se me ve mal o algo así?.-

No, es...que te ves muy hermosa.-

Gracias.- Sonrío un poco avergonzada.

Ella estaba consiente de que estaban completamente a solas, en su cuarto, pero también estaba segura de que no tenia nada que temer de Ascot.

Aquí tienes.-

Entonces...me voy...que duermas bien.- Ya estaba parado en la puerta y se disponía a marcharse.

Hasta mañana.- Ella estaba recargada en el marco de dicha puerta. Ascot dio algunos pasos lentos y ella permaneció ahí parada viendo como se iba.- Espera.-

¿Si?.-

Que pases buenas noches.- Le sonrío. El chico avanzo un poco más para luego voltear nuevamente.

Marina...hoy a sido la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida.-

Para mi también Ascot...Te amo.-

El muchacho ya estaba por dar vuelta en el corredor cuando regreso corriendo, se detuvo frente a ella, no sabía que lo había obligado a volver, no quería irse, no quería alejarse de su deidad. La contemplo recorriendo todo su hermoso ser. Aquel semitransparente camisón dejaba traslucir, como una ilusión, las más bellas curvas de su náyade.

La amaba...y que ella le correspondiera, era la alegría más intensa que jamas abría soñado sentir.

¿Te pasa al...?.- No pudo decir más, los labios del chico asaltaron a los suyos con una pasión que desconocía.

Descubrió que le gustaba mucho esa manera de que la besara, esa manera tan apasionada de explorar su boca. Sorprendió a sus labios abriéndose más, exigiendo más de esas sensaciones nuevas que sentía, respondiendo de igual forma al ardiente beso.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron, el chico la acerco a él atrapando su cintura con sus manos, ella se dejo envolver en ese abrazo apasionado mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Cuando sus pulmones reclamaron la falta de aire, sus bocas tuvieron que separarse, para inhalar el preciado elemento. Sin embargo sus cuerpos permanecieron juntos.

Discúlpame Marina...no se que me paso.-

Shshshshshs, calla...yo también lo disfrute.-

Miro directamente es sus ojos verdes, nunca le habían parecido tan hermosos como esa noche. Eran muy expresivos, podía leer en ellos toda la adoración que sentía por ella, ese amor que ya no era el de un niño, era el de un hombre.

Y como hombre que era, Ascot sintió el deseo de estar aun más cerca de Marina. Volvió a asaltar sus labios con la misma pasión. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el sedoso cabello azul, para después acariciar su espalda.

Inesperadamente la cargo para atravesar la puerta de la alcoba, como una pareja de recién casados. Adentro comenzaron a girar, el amor los había embriagado y los hacia reír a carcajadas. Siguieron dando giros, él sosteniéndola en su brazos y ella abrazada a su cuello, hasta tropezar con la cama. Él calló sobre ella, sus risa cesaron, se miraron uno al otro. La duda surgió, ¿Querían que esto pasara, ¿Estaban listos para ello, ¿Y las consecuencias?.

Marina... yo nunca... he estado con una mujer.-

Ascot... yo tampoco...he estado con un hombre. Pero se una cosa...que jamas me había sentido como tu me haces sentir...-

Entonces...aprenderemos juntos.-

Volvió a besarla. Las dudas que ambos tenían desaparecieron con estas intimas confesiones. Sabían que su amor era fuerte, que estaban listos para comprometerse uno con el otro. Se unieron en un intimo abrazo, él sobre ella, acariciándola suavemente. La ropa del chico y el camisón de Marina salían sobrando, por eso desaparecieron casi inmediatamente. La unión se consumo cuando entro tiernamente en ella, con movimientos suaves y un poco de temor. Al principio ella sintió un poco de dolor, pero no duro mucho. Los dos como un solo cuerpo, seguían las exigencias de sus corazones, exploraban poco a poco el imperio del placer. Sus respiraciones se convirtieron en quejidos de satisfacción.

Esa noche mágica, Marina y Ascot descubrieron que al amor no le importaba lo jóvenes e inexpertos que ambos eran, o su pasado, o cual sería su futuro. Solo le importaba esa energía cósmica que desprendían sus dos jóvenes cuerpos haciéndose una sola alma...por amor...

Apenas se vislumbraba el amanecer cuando Marina despertó acostada sobre el pecho del hombre al que había unido su vida, sus enredados cabellos cubrían su busto desnudo. El movimiento que hizo al quererse levantar hizo despertar a su amante.

Ahora somos uno...-

Para siempre...-

**Continuara...**


	14. Mizu Umi No Uta c

**Parte III**

**Sacrificio.**

_"Sacriven-tu Karma ser Gîn terhüm Clamda"_

_"El sacrificio por lo amigos deja de ser una carga cuando compartimos el valor"._

_- "Crónicas del Milenio de Plata", Leo Valencia .-_

La puerta rechino cuando Marina la cerro tras de si. Camino directamente al jardín donde se encontraba el lago. Ese era el lugar acordado para reunirse. Sus dos amigas ya la esperaban vestidas con sus uniformes escolares.

Lucy contemplaba como el sol ascendía lentamente detrás del lago, mostrando sus primeros rayos que anunciaban el nuevo día. Contemplaba fijamente el horizonte mientras las lagrimas fluían libremente por sus ojos, sabía que algún día regresaría pero eso no era suficiente consuelo.

La ligera brisa matutina movía suavemente los rizos dorados de Anais, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, ya no lloraba, ya no podía llorar más, sus lagrimas se habían agotado. _Es lo mejor...es lo mejor... es mi decisión..._No dejaba de repetir en su mente.

Ella se acerco lentamente a sus amigas, no sabía como decirles, como empezar. Ya no quería irse, no se iría, se quedaría a vivir con Ascot, ahora su existencia estaba ligada a la de él por el resto de sus vidas. Era algo muy precipitado y lo sabía, pero era la mejor decisión que jamas hubiera tomado. No era un capricho, ella había elegido renunciar a su familia... a sus amigas... a sus planes futuros...a su hogar por quedarse...tenía una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro en Céfiro.

Se acerco dando pasos lentos, el silencio siguió reinando mientras la aurora brillaba en todo su esplendor frente a ellas.

Marina rompió el silencio pronunciando las palabras más difíciles de toda su vida.

Chicas...yo tengo que decirles algo...No...iré...-

¡EL LAGO!.- La pelirroja dio la alarma.

El lago burbujeaba como si estuviera hirviendo, sus aguas claras se volvieron turbias, estuvo agitándose por algunos segundos para luego calmarse. El reflejo ennegrecido les mostró a Tata, Tatra, Geo y Aska encadenados a diferentes columnas del templo de Las Arpías.

Las esperamos "Guerreras Mágicas".- Escucharon la voz de Aelo que parecía salir del lago.

Tenían muchas preguntas, pero no debían perder el tiempo en contestarlas. Sus amigos las necesitaban y eso era lo que importaba a ahora. No los iban a abandonar.

¡RAYEARHT!.-

¡CERES!

¡WINDAM!.-

Sus ropajes de Guerreras Mágicas las cubrieron y sus genios legendarios aparecieron frente a ellas.

Abandonaron Céfiro para entrar al espacio. El asteroide de las arpías no estaba demasiado lejos y lo divisaron poco después de abandonar la atmósfera. Recurrieron a la velocidad de los genios para llegar a él.

Al bajar de sus genios todo estaba en calma, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el templo, parecía no haber nadie. Entraron sigilosamente, introduciéndose cada vez más en el extraño templo. En la tierra también era de día, pudieron darse cuenta gracias a los cristales transparentes que daban a su dimensión. De no ser por Las Arpías ahora ellas estarían ahí.

Es muy extraño. Hay demasiado silencio.- Observo Anais.

Y no tuvimos problemas para llegar aquí.-

¡Es una trampa!.- Lucy se puso en una posición defensiva, Anais y Marina hicieron lo mismo.

Exactamente, han caído en nuestra trampa.- Aelo apareció al lado de una de las columnas del templo, sus hermanas le siguieron. Las guerreras estaban rodeadas.

¡Nos engañaron, Tatra, Tata, Geo y Aska no están aquí!-

En eso estas equivocada Lucy, sus amigos si nos acompañan.- Ocipéte hizo un movimiento con su mano y la puerta del final del salón se abrió. Ahí se encontraban, atados a diferentes columnas, alrededor de una fuente.

¡Libérenlos!.- Ordeno Marina.-

¡Deberían preocuparse por ustedes!-

Aelo las envolvió en un remolino de agua oscura el ataque no pudo tocarlas, rompieron el remolino con sus espadas. Las hermanas habían nuevamente desaparecido. Las tres chicas se replegaron, espalda con espalda, para poder protegerse una a otra.

De un lugar entra las sombras salió una cadena que se enredo en el cuerpo de Anais y tiraron de ella con fuerza. La chica calló al suelo y fue arrastrada a las sombras. Marina y Lucy intentaron seguirla pero Marina fue interceptada por Aelo y su tridente, al igual que Lucy fue interceptada por Celeno y su espada pequeña, semejante a una daga. Las Guerreras y las Arpías comenzaron una batalla entre armas y magia.

Lucy se alejo persiguiendo a Celeno con dirección al patio donde se encontraban atados sus amigos. Marina y Aelo quedaron solas dentro del templo. El plan de las arpías había funcionado, ya las habían separado, ahora tenían que vencerlas y capturarlas.

La guerrera del viento peleaba contra Ocipéte, había podido librarse del primer ataque y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era huir de un lado a otro. Entre los ataques de la cadena y las ráfagas de viento negro, no tenia tiempo de atacar. Mientras tanto la guerrera roja mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero cuando se acercaba lo suficiente para vencerla, Celeno usaba la oscuridad para escabullirse y la confundía. Aelo y Marina combatían más o menos al mismo ritmo, era como si se leyeran la mente una a otra, ambas dominaban a la perfección los ataques de agua y manejaban muy bien su arma, la pelea estaba más o menos pareja.

En un momento dado Anais ya no pudo escapar más y quedo arrinconada contra la pared. Ocipéte le lanzo de lleno el ataque de la ráfaga negra. Anais intento brincar para evitarlo, el ataque la tomo en el aire y la arrojo contra el piso.

Estas vencida guerrera.-

¡Nunca estoy vencida!.-

La chica había utilizado el viento guardián para no estrellarse contra el piso y ahora la que estaba contra la pared era Ocipéte.

¡ Huracán Verde!.-

¡Ciclón endrino!.-

Los dos poderes fueron uno contra otro, en el centro chocaron, manteniéndose en el centro, luchando para ver quien ganaría.

Por otro lado. Lucy ya estaba bastante fastidiada de correr tras Celeno, dejo de hacerlo y se concentro. Tal vez si agudizaba sus sentidos no le sería difícil encontrarla. Vio el movimiento de la daga que venía a ella, la detuvo con la mano. Celeno no se resigno y con la mano que tenía libre creo una pequeña bola oscura. El impacto mando a Lucy a estrellarse contra la pared. En cuanto volvió a ponerse en pie...

¡Rayos, rojos!.-

Celeno oscureció toda la habitación pero los rayos la encontraron, recibió el impacto de lleno. Enfureció, concentrando una gran cantidad de poder en las manos creo una bola llena de oscuridad.

¡Meteoro Negro!-

¡Flecha Fuego!.-

Los poderes se mantienen suspendidos en el aire mientras que sus creadoras aumentan la intensidad para que el ataque contrarío desapareciera.

Marina no lograba acertar en ningún ataque, pero Aelo tampoco la había herido. Era como luchar con sus sombra, mismos movimientos, mismos poderes, mismo elemento, técnicas parecidas. En algún momento determinado, alguna de las dos perdería la concentración y ese sería el error de la derrota. Solo había que esperar ese error, pero ¿Cuál de las dos lo cometería primero?

El destino quiso que fuera Aelo quien cometiera ese error: Resbaló, pudo mantener el equilibrio pero había perdido la concentración en la pelea. Marina no perdió la oportunidad.

¡Dragón de Agua!.-

El ataque salió de sus manos en dirección a Aelo, ella no podía hacerse aun lado así que lo contuvo.

¡Corriente Negra!.-

Sosteniendo el ataque en sus manos intensifico su nivel de poder, el Dragón de Agua de Marina, retrocedió. La chica dios un paso atrás e hizo más fuerte su ataque. Los dos se quedaron en el centro.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

El astro rey se asomaba completo detrás del bosque. Iniciaba la mañana en Céfiro, el castillo apenas comenzaba a despertar.

Había un hombre que ya tenía levantado cerca de dos horas, estaba sentado en una fuente interior del castillo. Valientemente había acompañado, a la chica que amaba, hasta la salida que daba al jardín. Ahí se dieron el ultimo adiós, él insistió en estar con ella hasta el ultimo momento. Verla alejarse por el pasillo, fue muy doloroso, estuvo apunto de detenerla pero no se atrevió. Ahora solo podía resignarse y tener la esperanza de que volvería a verla algún día.

En ese momento soplo una brisa fresca, fue como una caricia de ella, eso lo reconforto.

¿Paris¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Regularmente duermes hasta tarde.-

Lo mismo digo. No eres tan perezoso como yo, pero tampoco es tu costumbre levantarte temprano.-

Buscaba a Marina, no esta en su habitación.- El joven mago bajo la mirada un poco turbado. No sabía si contarle a su amigo lo que había acontecido la noche pasada.

Creo que no podrás encontrarla...- Paris se detuvo, trataba de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle lo que sabía. No la encontró, de cualquier forma que lo dijera, daría el mismo resultado.

¿Dónde esta Lucy!.- Latis apareció en ese preciso momento.

Ellas...ya no están aquí...regresaron a su mundo.-

Eso no es verdad.-

¿Qué!.-

Aun siento su presencia, pero es lejana. Por eso buscaba a Lucy. No las siento dentro del castillo y creo que están en peligro.-

Vamos con Guru Clef, él puede encontrarlas.-

Latis y Paris siguieron a Ascot a los aposentos de Guru Clef, si alguien podía saber donde estaban Las Guerreras Mágicas, ese era él.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

La energía de los poderes mágicos tanto de las Guerreras como de las Arpías estaban haciendo que el piso se levantara. Ni unas ni otras cedían. Cuando una de las dos aumentaba su poder, la otra también lo hacia para no perder. Ambos bandos se estaban agotando. Iris solo observaba como se enfrentaban unas a otras, no sabía porque, pero le molestaba. No quería ver pelear a las Guerreras con sus hermanas. Al fin la acumulación de la energía exploto, fueron tres detonaciones sucesivas que hicieron volar el techo. Las combatientes salieron volando a extremos contrarios.

Marina se levanto y no vio a Aelo, corrió para buscar a sus amigas. Curiosamente su contrincante que había quedado en el otro extremo penso en lo mismo corrió a buscar a sus hermanas. La explosión había sido tan intensa que gran parte del templo estaba destruido y todo era cubierto por una nube de polvo.

Al pasar a la siguiente habitación Marina escucho toser a alguien, encontró a Anais entre el polvo. Las dos escucharon gritos que las llamaban y fue así como pudieron reunirse, con Lucy, en el jardín donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Saquémoslos de aquí.-

¡No tan rápido!.- Las hermanas también se habían reunido y les habían dado alcance a las chicas. Atacaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

¡BORRASCA!.-

Todo se oscureció, escucharon truenos y comenzó a llover con fuerza. Era como una verdadera tormenta. El ataque fue dirigido ha ellas en una especie de remolino.

¡ARCOIRIS MÁGICO!.-

Hubo un resplandor, tres luces, verde, rojo y azul, se juntaron para formas un solo rayo. Uno de los ataque más fuertes, sin duda alguna, de las guerreras. Destrozo la borrasca e iba directamente a las Arpías.

. ¡BAAASTAAAAA!.- Grito Iris con todas sus fuerzas.

El grito se volvió una melodía, una canción hermosa que salía de su garganta. Su canto inundo el recinto, Iris había heredado el don de las sirenas. Su voz era un encantamiento que sumió a las tres guerreras en un profundo sueño.

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

Dentro de la esfera, vieron como Lucy, Marina y Anais se desplomaban tras escuchar la canción de Iris. Latis dio la vuelta, camino a la puerta y salió. No se iba a quedar a ver, iba a rescatar a su querida Lucy. Ascot y Paris se miraron, ellos también irían. Todas las responsabilidades siempre caían sobre ellas. No era justo, no iban a tolerar más sacrificios. Irían por ellas para traerlas sanas y salvas. Mientras corrían a la salida, Guru Clef les hablo directamente a su mente.

Yo los guiare al asteroide. Tengan cuidado y traigan con bien a las niñas del mundo místico.-

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

¿Te sientes bien Anais?.-

La chica abrió sus ojos, sus manos estaban atadas con grilletes a una pared y Lucy estaba aun inconsciente a su lado. Iris estaba frente a ella.

¿Dónde esta Marina?.-

Ahí.- Iris señalo a la chica acostada justamente al centro de los tres grandes pilares del jardín (donde permanecían inconscientes, sus amigos). Sus hermanas de Iris, entonaban cánticos extraños que Anais no podía entender.

¡PIENSAN SACRIFICAR A MARINA!.-

Ella es tu amiga ¿Cierto?. ¿Tu y yo seguimos siendo amigas?.-

La chica rubia se extraño de la pregunta. Observo por unos minutos a Iris, vio que en sus ojos no tenían malicia. Era aun más inocente que Lucy, ella simplemente no entendía nada, no se daba cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo era un asesinato, para ella todo siempre había sido un juego.

¿Cómo puedo ser tu amiga si me lastimaste y lastimaste a mis amigas?.-

Perdóname, pero no quería que lastimaran a mis hermanas. Ellas son todo lo que tengo.-

Te entiendo, Lucy y Marina son como mis hermanas. Yo también haría cualquier cosa por protegerlas. Pero ahora tu hermanas quieren hacerle daño a Marina. Iris tienes que ayudarme a salvarla.-

Por favor Iris, libéranos. Marina es muy querida para nosotras. Te prometo que no les pasara nada a tus hermanas.- Lucy también había despertado.

_- Has lo que tu creas correcto.- _Resonó la voz de Heracles en su cabeza.

Aelo daba pasos cortos al ritmo de los cánticos de sus hermanas. En sus manos llevaba una daga pequeña y blanca con adornos dorados. Cuando estuvo frente a Marina se arrodillo junto a ella, levanto la daga en alto...

¡FLECHA FUEGO!.-

La daga salió volando. Celeno hizo bajar una niebla oscura para poder continuar con el ritual. Anais y Lucy, intentaban desvanecerla desesperadamente. Celeno y Ocipéte las atacaron.

Aelo logro encontrar la daga a tientas, volvió a empuñarla y dio un golpe certero y limpio, justo en el corazón. Su rostro quedo desencajado al ver que la sangre corría libremente por una túnica azul cielo. Iris había querido proteger a Marina de ella, pero con la niebla, Aelo le había clavado el puñal a su pequeña hermana.

Los dueños de los sellos comenzaron a brillas, los tres pilares lanzaron una luz al cielo que se cruzo formando una pirámide. Por un rato solo se escucharon lamentos, gritos del dolor que les causaba la perdida de energía a los cuatro dueños de los sellos, los gritos de angustia de las arpías al darse cuenta de que su hermanita estaba muriendo.

Del cuerpo de Iris broto una luz increíblemente brillante, formo una esfera que floto hasta la punta de la pirámide. De ahí bajo un rayo ha la fuente que había en el centro del jardín. El agua mostró claramente la imagen de Grecia, era el atardecer en las ruinas de lo que fuera el reino heleno.

Iris siempre había sido la llave. A sus hermanas jamas se les hubiera ocurrido que su padre ocultara en ella la llave. Pero era lógico, ya que a ninguno de sus perseguidores se les ocurriría buscarla dentro de ella.

Las dos hermanas restantes corrieron al lado de Iris, Aelo no dejaba de culparse. Tomo la daga he intento quitarse la vida.

La mano de Lucy la sujeto con fuerza, no quería ver más muertes. Anais trataba de sanar a Iris con su magia pero la chica estaba cada vez más pálida. Marina despertó a la espalda de Anais, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado. Vio a Aelo llorando desesperadamente arrodillada junto con sus otras dos hermanas, a Lucy tratando de consolarla, a Anais usando su magia para tratar de curar a Iris.

Aelo le arrebato el puñal a Lucy y se hizo una herida en la muñeca. La sangre cayo sobre Iris, se mezclo con la magia curativa de Anais y le devolvió un poco de color a las mejillas de Iris. Celeno tomo la daga de manos de Aelo y también se hirió en la muñeca dejando chorrear más sangre, Ocipéte hizo lo mismo.

Nosotros creemos que la vida, fluye por la sangre. Iris no merece morir por nuestros pecados y no vamos a permitir que nos deje.- Les explico Aelo a las Guerreras.

La fuente circular se vació en forma de remolino, absorbió el agua, después siguió absorbiendo lo que estaba alrededor. Primero las piedras volaron, luego pedazos del templo.

¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!.- Grito la guerrera azul.

Váyanse y lleven a Iris con ustedes. Nosotros acabaremos con esto. Queríamos ser libres, pero no queremos pagar nuestra libertad, con la vida de nuestra pequeña Iris.- Dijo tristemente Celeno.

La muchacha ya se veía mejor, Anais curo las heridas de las muñecas de las Arpías. Las tres se acercaron fácilmente a la fuente, en cuyo interior se había formado un agujero negro. Recitaron un conjuro mientras juntaban su energía.

Las guerreras corrieron a liberar a sus amigos, todos estaban muy agotados pero reconocieron a sus salvadoras.

¿Todos están bien?.- Pregunto Anais que seguía al lado de Iris.

Agotados, pero estamos bien.- Contesto Geo quien cargaba a la princesa Aska mientras Lucy y Marina ayudaban a caminar a Tata y Tatra.

Iris entre abrió los ojos, estaba muy débil.

¿Dónde están mis hermanas?.-

Ellas tratan de cerrar el Triángulo del Armagedon.-

No podrán hacerlo solas...Tengo que ayudarles... solo un gran poder puede abrir el portal del Armagedon...y solo un gran poder puede cerrarlo. Por eso necesitábamos la llave y los sellos-

La chica intento ponerse de pie pero las ráfagas provocadas por el agujero negro volvieron a derribarla. El piso se sacudió violentamente, pedazos del asteroide fueron arrancados y cayeron dentro del agujero.

Las tres hermanas de Iris se habían abrazado una a cada pilar para evitar que el viento las arrojara al agujero. Su poder se manifestó en una aura entre azul y violeta que las rodeo. Sorprendentemente, una nube se formo sobres sus cabezas, los rayos que emitía eran fuertes y poderosos, la lluvia calló furiosamente contra el asteroide. Después la nube creció enormemente, hasta llegar a ser del tamaño del agujero. Descendió sobre el asteroide y por un momento todo fue confusión.

La nube estallo sobre el hoyo negro con una furia inaudita, un ruido sordo y después la calma, total calma. La oscuridad fue dispersándose.

Iris se levanto y busco a sus hermanas.

Aelo, Celeno y Ocipéte, cada una tirada al lado de un pilar, alzando las manos como si rogaran al cielo. Con los cabellos y el cuerpo blanco, todo su poder, su energía, su vida, la habían entregado para corregir el error que habían cometido y salvar a su hermana pequeña, a la cual siempre habían arrastrado con ellas. Su único deseo antes de morir, había sido que ella viviera y sanara los errores que todas habían cometido en el pasado.

Iris lloro con toda su alma, hubiera buscado la forma de reunirse con ellas, pero ellas habrían muerto en vano si lo hacia. No era justo. Ahora si se quedaría completamente sola.

Un estrepitoso ruido la hizo volver de su tristeza, el maldito hoyo negro había vuelto a abrirse la energía de sus hermanas no había sido suficiente para cerrarlo. La explosión que causo la hizo volar por lo aires. Un enorme mano la atrapo antes de que saliera volando por el espacio.

Pudo ver como el asteroide se dividía en pedazos, eso era el final de todo lo que ella conocía, era el ultimo lazo con los Olímpicos, con su padre. Y ahora sus hermanas estaban muertas.

Miro a su salvador, un enorme genio de color rojo. Lucy estaba dentro de él.

¿Por qué me salvaste?.-

Cualquier amiga de mis amigas es también mi amiga. Y tu eres amiga de Anais.- Le sonrío la siempre sencilla Lucy.

En la otra mano del genio iba Geo, más haya pudo distinguir a otros dos, uno azul y otro verde, supuso a quienes pertenecían. En las manos del genio azul iban Tata y Tatra, el verde transportaba a Aska.

Parte del asteroide fue tragado por el agujero que se hacia cada vez más grande, otros pedazos fueron arrojados fuera, lejanamente y quedaron esparcidos por el espacio. El intento de cerrarlo había provocado un choque de fuerzas dentro del asteroide. En uno de estos pedazos de asteroide, fue donde las guerreras y sus amigos aterrizaron.

Debemos cerrar de nuevo ese agujero, Guru Clef dijo que podría arrastrar a toda esta galaxia.- Recordó Lucy.

Yo lo haré...si pude abrirlo creo que también puedo cerrarlo.-

Tu dijiste que solo un gran poder puede volver a sellarlo. Tu no podrás hacerlo sola.- Dijo Anais.

Pero tengo que hacerlo, se lo debo a mis hermanas.-

Entonces te ayudaremos.-

Iris miro con extrañeza a Marina, Lucy y Anais. Estuvieron de acuerdo. Podrían hacerlo juntas, no era la primera vez que enfrentaban un desastre que las ponía en peligro.

Nosotros también ayudaremos.- Geo, Aska, Tata y Tatra, también las apoyarían.

Tata y Tara llamaron a sus genios, Asca creo rápidamente una criatura para transportarse y Geo permaneció en el asteroide. Tratarían de formar el triángulo nuevamente. Las guerreras llevarían a Iris hasta el centro del triángulo, justo encima del hoyo negro que crecía cada vez más.

Geo no supo como lo hizo pero libero nuevamente ese misterioso poder que tenía dentro de él. Aska lo libero poco a poco, Tata y Tatra hicieron lo mismo, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Las guerreras se colocaron en el centro de la pirámide que se formo. Iris iba en la mano de Rayearht. Con un poco de trabajo pudo mantenerse en pie, canto una especie de alabanza, su energía se presento nuevamente. El agujero comenzó a hacerse más pequeños conforme la energía de Iris iba aumentando y la enfocaba a la punta de la pirámide.

Como si el hoyo negro se diera cuenta que corría peligro, creo un remolino que atrajo a los tres genios a su interior junto con Iris. De pronto golpearon de lleno contra algo. Era el pedazo mayor del asteroide que se había tragado.

¡Estamos dentro del agujero!.- La guerrera azul se pudo dar cuenta de ello al mirar arriba, la punta de la pirámide se veía extremadamente lejana.

Iris¿Te encuentras bien?.-

Los tres genios ocupaban la mayor parte del asteroide, Iris continuaba sobre la mano de Rayearth.

Si...tengo que seguir...- La chica se desplomo, ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Estaba en el limite de sus fuerzas.

No te preocupes, nosotras lo haremos.-

Lucy, no sabemos como hacerlo.-

Iris dijo: "Un gran poder lo abrió, un gran poder puede sellarlo" . Si hacemos explotar todo nuestro poder, podemos lograrlo. Ocuparemos el lugar de la llave.-

Al escuchar esto a Marina le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda, no le sonaba bien. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre eso.

No lo hagan, podrían consumirse...como mis hermanas...dejen que yo me reúna con ellas.- Dijo Iris entre sollozos.

Se hizo un silencio, la situación era complicada. Las guerreras no dijeron nada más y abordaron sus genios. Iris siguió gritándoles que se detuvieran. Tenían temor en su corazón, temían a la muerte, temían a morir de esa forma sin despedirse, siendo tan jóvenes. Pero tenían el deber de proteger ese mundo, esa galaxia que ahora estaba en peligro y más haya de eso querían proteger a sus amigos, a las personas que amaban.

Ellas tenían el poder para hacerlo, para cerrar el portal del Armagedon, así que lo harían. Unieron sus manos, llamando al poder de los elementos sobre ellas, sintieron como entraba en sus cuerpos, un peso enorme sobre ellas. El poder era rápidamente absorbido por el agujero. La energía siguió fluyendo, sus cuerpos empezaron a dolerles, soportaban demasiada magia dentro de ellas. Al fin el hoyo negro dejo de crecer a la par que ellas aumentaban su poder y su concentración. El portal cambio su corriente poco a poco, en vez de absorber, hizo lo inverso. El asteroide donde estaba Iris voló fuera del hoyo negro. El proceso se hizo más rápido, el agujero se estaba cerrando.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-

Las tres soltaron un grito al unísono, sus cuerpos ya no podían soportar tanta energía. Brillaron intensamente, rojo, azul y verde, fueron los destellos que vieron Ascot, Laris y Paris que se acercaban, no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto las chicas dejaron de sentir ese dolor y esa presión sobre sus cuerpos. Una calidez las envolvió en un destello brillante, la explosión fue silenciosa pero pudo observarse desde cada planeta de esa galaxia. Se dejaron arrastrar por una sensación de paz que las envolvía, si estaban muriendo se alegraban de estar juntas y daban las gracias a la vida, por dejarlas vivirla. Cerraron los ojos para caer en un sueño del que no despertarían.

_- Aun no... aun no es su tiempo.-_

Después de la explosión, del mismo punto donde momentos antes estaba el hoyo negro, emergieron primero un león de fuego, luego un dragón azul y por ultimo un pájaro verde. Bramaron con fuerza para luego convertirse en una sola luz que volvió a desaparecer tras un destello.

Tanto Aska como las princesas de Ziceta se precipitaron al lugar del destello, cuando llegaron ya no había nada. Solo silencio y la paz del espacio. No había ningún rastro de lo que fuera el portal del Armagedon, ni de las Guerreras Mágicas.

Dos lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Latis, apretó los puños con fuerza, lo hizo tan fuertemente que se saco sangre. Ya pisaban el asteroide cuando vio como emergían los símbolos de los genios, para volver a desaparecer. Sintió como la energía de las guerreras desaparecía, eso solo podía significar una cosa...

Los otros dos adivinaron lo que había sucedido pero no quisieron creerlo hasta que Latis lo dijo:

No puedo sentir su presencia... ellas han...ellas ya no están aquí...-

ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª ª

El sol en Céfiro se esconde tras del lago. Es el comienzo de la noche, de una larga y oscura noche para tres hombres. No era fácil aceptarlo, no era fácil despedirse. Paris y Ascot jamas se habían vestido de negro pero esa noche lo hicieron para demostrar su infinito dolor y su tristeza.

Era un homenaje concurrido, todos los que conocieron y llegaron a querer a las "niñas del mundo místico" lloraban su muerte. Intentaban consolarse unos a otros. Guru Clef tenía que presidir la ceremonia, a lo largo del discurso tuvo que interrumpirse varias veces por que el dolor lo invadía, nunca penso que él tendría que enterrar a "Las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas", pero más que nada jamas penso que sus queridas discípulas: Lucy, Marina y Anais también terminarían sacrificándose por Céfiro, eso le dolía más, que ella se hubieran sacrificado en la flor de su vida, por una galaxia que tal vez nunca sabría lo que ellas habían hecho. Ellas eran sus niñas...

Cuando Guru Clef termino, primero Latis, luego Paris y al ultimo Ascot, depositaron una vela flotante sobre el lago y la dejaron ir...Era la luz que guiaría el alma de sus seres más queridos a un mundo de paz...

Los demás arrojaron flores al lago, era una ofrenda del cariño que habían sentido por ellas. Un silencio respetuoso se impuso mientras contemplaban como las velas desaparecían en la oscuridad, siguieron ahí parados hasta que la ultima dejo de brillar y su luz desapareció en las tinieblas...

Esa misma noche...

Latis abandono Céfiro nuevamente, sin decir nada, sin despedirse, sin decir a donde iba, solo se eclipso...

Esa misma noche...

Paris juro consagrarse solo a Céfiro, a su pueblo, y cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Anais...aunque no tenía la más remota idea de cómo ser feliz si ella ya no estaba...

Esa misma noche...

Ascot estuvo en el islote donde estuvo por ultima vez con Marina.

Contemplo un extraño milagro, las flores Astra seguían brillando, aun unidas, ambas aun vivas...

Entonces sintió ese invisible lazo que une a los enamorados aun latiendo fuertemente en él...

y la esperanza volvió a su corazón...

Ella estaba viva...

y algún día, en el futuro...

ellos volverían a ser uno...

**Fin**

Y ese es el final...

Primero que nada, muchas gracias a José Luis por apoyarme tanto como amigo como webmaster durante todo este año.

Gracias también a todos mis amigos que me han apoyado para realizar esta historia.

Y el mayor agradecimiento es a ti, que estas leyendo esto, gracias por estar ahí y animarme a seguir escribiendo.

Agradecería mucho, que contestaras estas tres preguntas:

1.- ¿Qué fue lo que más te gusto?

2.- ¿Que fue lo que te desagrado?

3.- ¿Cual fue la escena que más te gusto¿Por que?

Mandalas a mi correo, así sabre en que estuve mal y en que puedo mejorar la siguiente parte. No olvides poner tus propios comentarios.

**Anais.**

**P.D. La continuación de esta historia se llama: "Las Leyendas Viven por Siempre"**


End file.
